La dama y el vagabundo
by EmilSinclair77
Summary: -¡No necesito a un hombre en mi vida!
1. Capítulo 1 - Temp 1

La Dama y el Vagabundo.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de RoV son de Ikeda. Fic inspirado también en "The lady and her butler" de Lezhin Comics.

¡Espero que les guste!

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **¡Mi vida es un desastre!**

Siglo XXI. Paris, Francia. Un día cualquiera de invierno.

En una sala de networking, sentados en una mesa, habían quedado el joven dueño de la agencia de publicidad y su experta en redes sociales, tras una reunión con unos jóvenes "entrepreneurs" que tenían dinero y tenían la idea en la cabeza, pero no sabían cómo canalizar sus ventas por Internet.

El hombre, de unos 30 años, se encontraba en su mejor estado físico, había sido portada en varias revistas locales por el éxito de su negocio y nombrado como "el suceso sueco de París". Era un galán por donde se lo viera, pero ahí solo se encontraba observando como su colaboradora seguía tipeando en la netbook que había llevado para la reunión.

-Oscar, quisiera decirte algo.

-¿Si? -la verdad que no pareció interesarle mucho, seguía sin despegar los ojos del monitor. -Dime.

\- Oscar, me gustas. -Él esperaba alguna reacción que demostrara que esa frase la conmoviera.

-Ya veo – dijo ella y siguió tipeando en su dispositivo.

-Acaso, saldrías conmi-

-No, gracias.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Ni siquiera te tomaste cinco segundos para rechazarme.

-Fersen -Dijo Oscar ya cerrando su pantalla y mirando al joven a sus atractivos ojos grises – No lo dudé porque simplemente estoy segura de que no quiero ni necesito un hombre en mi vida. Estoy muy bien así. Muchas gracias.

-Sonará patético después de lo que te dije, pero deberías reconsiderar esa postura. Necesitas de alguien en quien apoyarte, necesitas que al llegar a casa haya alguien esperándote para cenar juntos y que al final de cada noche al menos te abrace y te diga que todo está bien.

-No me interesa. Y, mira, no te estoy rechazando porque no me gustes. Creo que eres un hombre exitoso, guapo y muy inteligente. Cualquiera estaría dispuesta a ser tu novia, pero conmigo no cuentes. No lo tomes personal por favor. Tengo muchos planes para el futuro, pero eso no involucra a ningún hombre en mi vida.

Fersen también apagó su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigado saco, mientras se disponía a abandonar la mesa. -No me dirás que te gustan las mujeres. ¿verdad?

-Nop. Nunca.

-Bueno. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, te parece? -Dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

-Ok. Hasta mañana Fersen.

-Puedo acercarte con el vehículo a tu departamento.

-Gracias. Me gusta caminar.

-¿Con este frío polar?

-Si. Quiero conocer el barrio. Hace poco que me mudé. Ya te lo dije.

-Como quieras. Cuídate.

-Bye.

Oscar se abrochó su saco, se echó una bufanda al cuello y se dirigió hacia su hogar.

Pasó por un local de BK a comprar su cena: otra vez el Combo 5 que incluye papas y gaseosa agrandadas.

"Que disfrute su comida" le había dicho la chica que la atendió y esa frase se la repitió mentalmente hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio.

Abrió la puerta y puso la comida rápida en una mesa. Abrió una ventana para que saliera el olor a encierro.

Se quitó el saco y las botas y miró alrededor. Su departamento era un verdadero desastre. Se sentó y cenó su whopper con papas. Adoraba mezclar el ketchup con la mayonesa y comérselo con las papas. Le recordaba a la nana que la consentía en su niñez con ese experimento.

Una vez terminada la cena, llevó sus desperdicios al basurero de la cocina. Ya no cabían más vasos desechables ni cajas de hamburguesas debido a la acumulación de restos de comida chatarra. Toda la semana se había alimentado así. Su excusa: "No he tenido tiempo de desempacar mis utensilios".

Y si. Era una muy buena excusa. Hacía una semana que se había mudado y sus cosas seguían en las cajas de la compañía de mudanza, distribuidas en todas las dependencias de su departamento.

Miró la pileta de lavar cubiertos y estaba repleta de tazas sucias y algunos vasos también sucios.

Se acostó en el piso de su cocina, y se quedó mirando como el sol iba oscureciendo todas las habitaciones mientras se ponía, aunque todo lo gris quedara en oscuridad total.

Creyó haberse quedado dormida con sus pensamientos. Había rechazado a su jefe. A su muy apuesto jefe. Ya sabía que ella era la envidia de sus compañeras de trabajo debido a que Fersen la llevaba a todas las reuniones con los clientes y en verdad, a ella le tocaba compartir más tiempo con él que con el resto de la agencia, sabía que a Fersen le gustaba su educación y la versatilidad que tenía manejando personas además de conocer varios idiomas producto de la esmerada educación que le procuró el dinero de su padre. Pero, a pesar de tener tantas compatibilidades con él, no quería caer en la dependencia de una relación de pareja. No ahora cuando ella no era capaz siquiera de organizar las cajas de su mudanza. Se rio de la sola idea de invitarlo a tomar un café en su departamento desordenado cuando él parece tan pulcro en todo lo que hace.

-Ah… quisiera que todo este desastre se arreglara como por arte de magia. Pronto no tendré ropa que llevar a la oficina si no lavo la que ensucié en este tiempo. Creo que pediré unos días libres la próxima semana después de entregar el proyecto.

De pronto, oyó un ruido en la sala. La puerta se abrió y ella distinguió una sombra pasearse buscando la llave de la luz. La encontró y la encendió. - Estaba distraído con un teléfono móvil entre su hombro y su oreja.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Mr. Mustafá? ¿Hola?

-El número de teléfono que está llamando no existe o ha sido cambiado. Muchas gracias. -Le respondió la vocecita comercial de su compañía telefónica.

Oscar escuchó detrás de un mueble, como aquel intruso maldecía a un tal libanés entre dientes. Estaba armada con una sartén de teflón que estiró de su cocina. Vio como el joven intentaba una nueva llamada, cuando se giró y él la vio venir hacia sí.

Sin pensarlo, ella golpeó su cabeza con su sartén y el joven cayó con un gran ruido en el piso. En una mano tenía el celular y en la otra, una caja de cartón que llevaba escrito con marcador un nombre: ANDRE.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 2.**

 **El vagabundo**

Oscar respiraba con dificultad tras ver el cuadro completo: Un vagabundo había entrado a su departamento, ella lo golpeó con el borde de una sartén en la frente, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo tras un día de trabajo.

\- ¡Dios Mio, ¡qué hice! ¡Lo maté!

Soltó su arma y se agachó a revisar al joven. Tomó su cabeza y notó que salía sangre de la misma. Un hilo rojo surcaba su frente. Ella estaba asustada.

-¡Si no necesito un hombre en mi vida, lo que menos necesito ahora es un hombre muerto en mi departamento! ¡Iré presa!

Puso sus dedos debajo de las fosas nasales del muchacho, y aliviada, sintió su respiración.

-Solo está desmayado. - Tomó de su bolsillo el envase de alcohol en gel que últimamente llevaba a todos lados por la paranoia que metieron en TV con la epidemia de Influenza, lo destapó e introdujo una generosa porción en una de las fosas nasales del chico. - Sé que esto es desagradable, pero es necesario.

El joven despertó con un sobresalto. Sintió que la nariz le quemaba.

-¡Estás vivo! - Dijo contenta Oscar. - ¡No te maté!

-Ehhhh... nop. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Quién eres tú? ¿Entraste a robar? Todavía puedo gritar y matarte con... con mi arma de fuego.

-A robar? - Se tocó la frente. - No, este es mi departamento.

-Cómo que tu departamento? ¡Aquí vivo yo! Me mudé hace una semana.

-Disculpa – Se incorporó con sus brazos hasta quedar sentado. - Mira, estaba llamando a Monsieur Mustafá que es quien me vendió este departamento. Lee: Edificio Juillet Apto. 12-Piso 07.

-¿Si, pero … Mustafá dijiste? ¿Riad Mustafá?

-El mismo. Contacté con él hace poco y me dijo que estaba disponible este departamento en este edificio. Ya he girado la garantía y adelantado 6 meses de alquiler, así como me exigió. ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, es el conserje de este edificio. ¿Pero... cómo? Él no es el dueño de este edificio. Es sólo el conserje. Espérame un momento, lo voy a llamar para aclarar este malentendido.

Oscar se levantó y tomó el teléfono de línea baja que estaba colgado en la cocina. Marcó el 111 "Recepción".

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un maldito turco! Turco, libanés, árabe, no me importa, ¡es un maldito!

El joven observaba a la chica, alta y rubia pelear con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Era hermosa. Se notaba que era una mujer muy refinada, aunque... el lugar, dejaba mucho que desear. Notó que todo era un desastre. La imagen de la joven no coincidía con su entorno. Parecía una princesa viviendo en una verdadera pocilga.

-Mira - cortó el teléfono. - Me dicen que Mustafá desapareció desde ayer. Creo que te estafó y se escapó con tu dinero. Lo siento mucho. Por cierto, me llamo Oscar, ¿y tú?

-André, André Grandier.

André se quedó colgado, mirando la nada. Había sido estafado y de pronto se vio sin saber qué hacer. Todos sus planes, desde que salió de su último departamento del otro lado de la ciudad, se le vinieron abajo.

-Bueno André, como comprenderás, necesito que te retires de mi casa.

-Si. Claro. - Dijo y se dispuso a tomar su caja y el bolso que colgaba en su hombro. Oscar observó lo alto que era, y sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban perdidos.

André se acercó a la puerta, y dijo – Me puedes ayudar por favor?

-Por supuesto, claro - Oscar se acercó, entendiendo que era para abrirle la puerta ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas con sus cosas.

-Me puedes ayudar, es en serio que necesito ayuda.

-Si, claro, te abro la puerta.

-No – dijo con la mirada baja, se sentía muy apenado – Realmente, no tengo a donde ir. He pagado con mis últimos ahorros a Mustafá y ahora no sé qué hacer. Me permitirías qued-

-No. - Dijo ella. - Mira, discúlpame por haberte pegado. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, eres un extraño. Quién garantiza que no me harás daño.

-Por favor, déjame quedarme sólo por hoy, mañana comenzaré a ver dónde llevar mis cosas, dormiré en el suelo. No te molestaré. Enciérrate en tu habitación si tienes miedo... Aunque...

-¿Aunque qué? No puedo permitirlo.

-Soy gay.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces, no corres riesgo. Por favor.

-No. Vete.

André tomó sus cosas, y salió del departamento.

Ella pasó toda la noche pensando en si hizo bien o no en echar a ese pobre muchacho. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Era gay?, ¿qué riesgo había? ¿Pero si era un ladrón gay? Además, la historia coincidía con la estafa de aquel pillo. Durmió como pudo.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Recordó que tenía que estar muy temprano en la oficina para presentar la campaña de los muchachos de la empresa de ventas por internet. Saltó de la cama y se aseó rápido. Se vistió con la última prenda limpia. Su desayuno sería un latte macchiatto de la tienda de conveniencia que quedaba cerca de su departamento.

Llegó a la puerta, mirando nuevamente con mucha frustración el desorden en el que vivía. Pasó la llave magnética por la cerradura electrónica de la puerta, para desconectar todo y trató de abrir la puerta. No pudo hacerlo fácilmente. Había un peso del otro lado bloqueándola. Cuando por fin lo logró, notó que André estaba recostado, se había quedado dormido al pie de su puerta. Muchas cajas también lo rodeaban. ANDRÉ. A.G. ANDRÉ GRANDIER. GRANDIER. Por cada caja, estaba su nombre o algo que lo identificara.

-Se habrá congelado? - Dijo ella y se acercó a sentir si respiraba. - Si, sigue vivo. - se acercó a él y susurró a su oído: Oye, lo siento, deberías ir a tu casa. Seguro que tienes parientes en la ciudad.

Cruzó a zancadas el cuerpo de André, y se dirigió a su trabajo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 3**

 **Día de trabajo.**

Otro día en la oficina. Desde la mañana se concentró en trabajar en investigar las mejores propuestas para presentar como campaña a sus compañeros de trabajo. Fersen también la vio trabajar con mucho ahínco.

-Hola. ¿Puedo molestarte?

-Si, ¿qué deseas?

-Quisiera tener una reunión con el equipo para que conozcan de qué trató lo de ayer con esos chicos.

-¿Si, me dejas terminar de organizar los temas en 15 minutos? Necesito imágenes de apoyo para comentarles la idea.

-¡No hace falta, vamos! ¡Debes ser un poco más improvisada de vez en cuando y guiarte por tus instintos!

-Si, claro, me lo dice alguien que nació en Suecia.

-Deja de rezongar, arruinarás tu rostro si nunca sonríes.

La hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban esperando con algo de tedio. Oscar sintió las miradas de las community manager clavársele en su ropa y en sus manos. "Si ni siquiera lavo mis tazas de desayuno, debería tener un buen manicure, pero ni eso. Soy un desastre" rumiaba ella sola mentalmente.

-Bueno, señores, - dijo Fersen- Ayer, Oscar y yo nos reunimos con la gente de "Nutri-Eco-Ventas" Son unos jóvenes que han accedido a programas de becas y pasantías en Sudamérica y vienen con nuevas ideas de cómo hacer negocios. Oscar, si puedes continuar.

Ella tomó la palabra – Lo que los jóvenes piden es mucho foco en la forma en que se hacen los negocios. Están con esta moda de Responsabilidad Social Empresarial, y buscan mucha coherencia. Quieren vender electrónica, pero como resarcimiento por el daño al medio ambiente que causan sus pilas de litio y todos los componentes de sus productos, quieren regalar plantas, si, plantas con cada compra. Y esto incluye brotes de plantas, papel con semillas, lápices con semillas, bolígrafos con tinta de abono, y todo lo que se les ocurra que pueda sostener la ecología.

-Bueno, bueno... podrías poner en mejores palabras Oscar.

-Lo ideal es mostrar de forma objetiva la cuestión. Entre nosotros no nos vamos a florear las expresiones. Luego pensaremos en cómo adornar la campaña.

-Si, si, tienes razón. Bueno Señores, ¡brainstorming!

Cada uno comenzó a opinar y exponer qué harían. El equipo lo conformaban un psicólogo, un periodista, un abogado, y varias chicas recién egresadas de la carrera de Marketing, pero todos de gran trayectoria en ciencias de la comercialización y negocios. Tener un equipo multidisciplinario era lo que enorgullecía a Fersen y hacía el éxito de su agencia de publicidad.

Una vez que definieron la campaña, Fersen cerró diciendo:

-La feliz madre de este proyecto, será Oscar, y en nombre de ella, hoy, ¡hay almuerzo gratis!

-Fersen, yo, no... - Pero fue acallada por el festejo del equipo ante la idea de comer fuera de la oficina.

-Me han regalado unos tickets "all you can eat" en un negocio de comida china vegetariana. También quieren ser nuestros clientes. ¡Vamos todos!

-¡Y nos ilusionamos con que por fin íbamos a ver salir dinero de tus bolsillos, Axel! - Gritó su mejor amigo, Bernard, el nexo de la agencia con todos los medios de comunicación.

-Ya sabes, siempre hay que sacar el mejor provecho a todo. Quid pro quo. - Sonrió el sueco levantando las cejas.

"Quid pro quo" Esa frase en latín, quedó en la mente de Oscar. Para estar segura, googleó desde su celular:

 _Quid pro quo es una frase en latín que en español traduce, literalmente, 'algo a cambio de algo' o 'una cosa por la otra', y su pronunciación sería "cuid pro cuo". Designa un error, una confusión, un malentendido, así como también puede ser utilizada para referirse a una transacción, al intercambio de una cosa por otra equivalente._

Y vino a su mente la escena de la noche anterior con aquel extraño. Recordó la pinta del chico, su ropa parecía barata, el sweater de color verde parecía hasta artesanal, como que la abuela se lo tejió. Su pelo largo, lo hacía ver algo bohemio. Definitivamente parecía un "homeless". Tan distinto a Fersen. Si. Definitivamente. Distinto a Fersen.

Llegaron al restaurant y fueron rápidamente atendidos por los dependientes del lugar, que les indicaron que por favor se sacaran los zapatos. Oscar agradeció que ese día, se haya puesto un par de medias decentes con las botas. Sus pies sin arreglar, de verdad, eran una vergüenza como mujer.

Se pasearon por todo el salón con sus platos y sus palillos chinos.

-Por Dios, que haya tenedores y cuchillos. No sé cómo se come con esto – Rezongaba Oscar a Alain, el abogado, al tomar unos rollitos primavera.

-¡Ni me digas! ¡Sólo a este puto sueco se le antoja traernos a comer comida sin carne! Después nos debe pagar al menos los "precios pequeños" de algún Mac.

-Apoyo la moción - Dijo Oscar entre risas. - Menos mal, vamos a empacharnos de vegetales.

-Van a tener que reponer tres o cuatro veces el buffet. De dónde se le ocurrió esta tontería. Sueco aputarrado.

-Menos mal que es tu amigo, y él confía tanto en ti.

-Si, se lo digo de cariño. Ya sabes. Es el jefe.

-o-

Una vez finalizado el almuerzo, fueron a la oficina a terminar de cerrar las ideas.

-Buen trabajo, Oscar. Te luciste, como siempre.

-Fersen, quisiera pedirte que, por favor, designes a otra persona del equipo para llevar adelante este proyecto. Ya sabes, me parece hipócrita todo esto de las empresas RSE.

-Dales una chance. Además, eres el elemento más eficiente del equipo para liderar proyectos. Tú sabes que puedes convencer a quien quieras utilizando las palabras correctas en el momento correcto. Solo confío en ti para esto.

-Por qué lo haces? ¿Realmente piensas que me estoy creyendo esto de mis excelentes competencias profesionales? Por favor. Lo haces porque ayer te rechacé, ¿verdad? Sabes que estoy llena de trabajo, y me cargas más.

-No, no lo hago por eso. Lo hago porque confío en que seas la líder de este proyecto, y luego podamos hablar de hacerte socia de la agencia. ¿Te parece?

-Ja, si no te casas conmigo, me casas con tu empresa. ¡Qué estratégica propuesta!

-Deja de llevar todo al plano personal. Date los créditos. Eres buena en lo que haces. Siempre puedes aceptar la propuesta de aquella agencia llamada "Regimiento B".

-En fin. Te pido que me asignes a alguien para que me apoye en cuestiones de operativa y logística.

-Toma a Rosalie. Creo que esa niña estaría encantada de conocer tus garras en los negocios.

-Gracias.

-o-

Camino a su casa, recordó a André. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Habrá conseguido algún lugar para dormir la noche? Hacía tanto frío. Quizás haya ido a dormir en alguna terminal, porque en una plaza no se concebía la idea con la temperatura tan baja y las amenazas de nieve. No parecía gay, pero bueno… en esta época todos los hombres lindos o ya están casados o son gays… No me sorprende. Ojalá que no haga nada inmoral para conseguir dinero por comida y abrigo.

Su estómago gruñó. Tenía hambre. "maldita comida vegetariana". Pasó nuevamente por el local de comida rápida y llevó su combo 5. Subió con el ascensor hasta su piso 7. Al llegar a su puerta, notó que ya no estaba aquel chico. Ni sus cajas. Lo había dejado ahí, durmiendo y con un golpe en la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir algún tipo de cargo de conciencia.

-Se fue. Fue lo mejor. Que te vaya bien André.

Abrió su puerta. Entró. Por un momento, pensó que se equivocó de puerta, de piso, de departamento, pero pronto notó que sus cosas estaban todas desempacadas, el piso brillaba de limpio. ¡El sofá estaba limpio! Caminó a su kitchenette y no había cubiertos sucios, y un olor agradable salía del horno de la cocina.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 4**

 **El trato.**

-Oh my God. Entró e hizo todo esto. Y yo le pegué anoche. La mesa está servida. ¿Se quedó o se fue? ¡Hola! ¡André! ¿estás por aquí?

Vió unas papas gratinadas y una salsa de tomates frescos, las probó y le encantó el sabor. ¿Cilantro o albahaca? Hacía tiempo que no probaba algo con hierbas aromáticas. También había una jarra con jugo de naranja natural. Se sirvió y se acabó un gran vaso en un respiro. Se sentía tan bien un vaso de jugo natural.

Escuchó el sonido de la maquina de lavar ropas.

-Espero que esté lavando SU ropa, porque si tocó mi ropa interior… Lo mato. Pero qué rayos… ¡que bien cocina por Dios!

André entró nuevamente a la cocina y al ver a Oscar se asustó y apenó muchísimo.

-Perdóname. Sé que me echaste, sólo quiero ayudart-

-Siéntate, es algo tarde. Ya comiste algo?

-Eh…uh…

-Podemos cenar juntos. Siéntate.

Sonó la alarma del horno. André nuevamente fue a la cocina y apareció ante Oscar con una humeante pizza en una bandeja.

-¿Eso es pizza casera?

-Si, pensé que te gustaría variar un poco la comida de Burger King.

-¡Te a…- Oscar abrió los ojos de la emoción. Iba a sonreir y a decirle ¡Te amo, te adoro! por ese gesto. Solo su nana le cocinaba pizza casera. Añoraba tanto ese sabor de hogar, pero recordó que ese tipo era un completo extraño, parecía buena gente, pero seguía siendo un extraño. -Te hago espacio en la mesa para que bajes la pizza aquí.

Comieron en silencio. André se sentía con vergüenza por haberse quedado ahí a invadir el espacio privado.

-Te gusta la pizza? Espero que esté bien para ti.

-Eres un gran cocinero. Esto está delicioso.

-Creo que deberías dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra. No es buena para tu salud.

-Ya lo sé. Suena fácil para alguien que cocina una pizza como esta. Acaso eres cheff o algo así?

-No.

Siguieron en silencio. Ninguno se miraba. Cada quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. André recordaba la última vez que hizo una pizza para "Ella" y le había gritado que era un completo inútil, que su comida era aburrida y un asco.

Oscar estaba sacando cuentas mentales de cuándo fue la ultima vez que comió algo así con su familia. Desde que sus padres dejaron que se independice o antes? Solo su dulce nany la consentia con jugos naturales en las mañanas. Era bueno vivir sola, era delicioso sentirse libre de caminar sin ropa por la casa y comer comida chatarra en el sofá viendo TV a altas horas de la noche sin que nadie le reprenda por ello, pero también era aburrido y deprimente no tener con quien hablar y menos agradable, vivir en un basural. Pensó en las alternativas y razonó que podía probar esta vez, algo diferente.

Acabaron la comida y André se levantó a retirar los platos de la mesa y llevarlos al fregadero.

Oscar lo siguió con un vaso de jugo en las manos.

-Espera al menos un rato antes de tomar ese jugo. Está frío y te hará daño después de la pizza caliente.

-Eh? – Oscar bajó el vaso y lo miró raro.

-Es que, debes respetar el proceso de digestión.

-Ah… -Ella no entendía de qué le estaba hablando – By the way, conoces la frase quid pro quo?

-Si. Algo por algo.

-André, quiero proponerte un trato.

-Si.

-Al menos escucha lo que voy a decirte.

-Desde ya, te digo si. No estoy en condiciones de negarte nada. Soy un intruso en tu casa.

-Quédate a cuidar mi casa por unos días al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar, tu cocinas y arreglas y a cambio tienes un espacio para dormir y comer. Quid pro quo.

-Oh. ¡Gracias! -André se arrodilló ante ella besando sus manos.

Este gesto conmovió a Oscar. No por lo emotivo sino porque realmente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de demostraciones. En verdad el chico era gay.

-Por favor levántate. Mira, puedes llamar a tu novio si quieres para que te ayude a encontrarte un lugar.

-¿Novio?

-Si, tu novio. No sé cómo se dice.

-Ah. Rompimos. Mi pareja y yo, rompimos.

-Ya veo. Lo siento. Mira, ven. -Ella le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta una habitación del departamento. -Puedes quedarte aquí. Usé esta pieza para poner mis cajas de ropa y zapatos. Pero si ordenas todo, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas un lugar decente. Quieres?

-Trato hecho.

-Ahora me puedes explicar ¿cómo fue para que vuelvas a entrar a la casa y te decidas a hacer todo esto?

Ambos estaban en la puerta. Mirándose el uno al otro. En verdad André era un hombre muy alto y detrás de su pelo y su incipiente barba, se notaba que con cuidados, era un tipo muy guapo. "Como todo gay" se decía. Oscar creyó que al menos tendría unos 24 o 25 años.

\- Perdón, no te escuché -Se había desconcertado mirando sus ojos verdes y no atendió la explicación.

-Te decía que, mientras estaba sentado, vino un jovencito de un supermercado con muchas bolsas. Me dijo que debía entregar ese mandado ya pagado on line. No quise aceptar pero él insistía. Luego sonó el teléfono, ya que el chico llamó a alguien y me dijo "ahí te está llamando la compradora". Como pensé que ibas a ser tú, entré y atendí. Era una señora mayor, que me encargó que te cuide y te haga comer más vegetales. Creo que entendió que habia una relación entre tú y yo y me habló con mucha familiaridad. Recibi el encargo del supermercado y pasé al departamento. Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí limpiarlo.

-Una señora mayor dijiste?

-Si

-Ihhhh! Es mi nana! Es cierto, me llamó varias veces en el trabajo y olvidé regresarle las llamadas! -Sacó su celular y la llamó. Se alejó de André y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hola? Nanny, como estás? Discúlpame que no te haya llamado antes

-Ya lo sé mi niña. Gracias por hacer las compras. Te giraré el dinero. Al fin aprendiste a usar la web del supermercado para hacer tus compras on line!

-Si, ya sabes. Tu madre dijo que estoy muy vieja para ir y venir con el mandado, así que puso a una niña que vive pegada al celular todo el dia y como entiende de estas cosas, me está dando una mano.

-Me alegro mucho, y en verdad te agradezco que todavía pienses en mí.

-Por cierto hija, parece muy bien educado tu novio. Tiene una voz muy agradable y su trato fue muy cordial.

Oscar se sonrojó y miró a André que estaba con la escoba limpiando su nueva habitación solo con una t-shirt negra y sus pantalones flojos tambien en negro. Se le asemejó a un gato.

-No, Nanny, no es mi novio. Es un amigo que se va a quedar conmigo un tiempo.

-Así le dicen ahora? Debería actualizar mi vocabulario.

-No te preocupes, pero es solo un amigo. Además -Oscar susurró y se tapó la boca para que no se oyera mucho -Además es gay.

\- ¿Que qué? ¿Cómo que es gay? Este mundo está mal. Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que al fin encuentres a alguien que te cuide y te proteja.

-Descuida. Ya sabes que estoy bien así. Bueno. Debo colgar. Saludos a todos en la casa.

-También a tu padre y a tu madre?

-No, no le cuentes a mis padres que hablas conmigo, ya sabes, no estamos bien. Nanny… debo colgar. Te quiero mucho. Bye.

André escuchó parte de la conversación y Oscar lo notó.

-Aparte de tu ex pareja, tienes parientes, André?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, por favor.

"Típica tragedia de niño gay, los padres lo echan de la casa y lo abandonan a su suerte" pensó Oscar.

-Me gusta cómo está quedando el cuarto. Quieres verlo?

Oscar se levantó y fue a verlo. Sus cajas estaban apiladas en un rincón y las de André en otro. En el centro había una bolsa de dormir y al costado habian muchos libros.

-Cuando tengas dinero, lo primero en lo que deberás invertir es en una cama. No puedes dormir en eso todas las noches.

-En realidad eso es un futón. Los orientales duermen en eso toda la vida. Ayuda a la postura y a otras cosas.

"Encima de gay, apuesto que también ve esos canales de yoga y fenshui. OMG".

-Era solo una sugerencia. Bueno, André. Te agradezco mucho por la pizza. Dejaré mi whopper en el refrigerador. Si te apetece, puedes comerlo.

-Al las dos horas de enfriarse un whopper ya se sale de los estándares de calidad de la corporación, no ha de ser sano comer algo así cuando ellos mismos recomiendan no hacerlo.

-Estándares de calidad? Como sabes de eso?

-Trabajé como crew por seis meses en un BK.

-Ah… bueno. Mañana me despediré de ese whopper.

-Ok.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Oscar lo miró y André notó el color azul zafiro de los ojos de ella.

-Bueno, hasta mañana André.

-Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

-Bye.

=

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 5 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 5**

 **Abs.**

"Son las 7:30" "Despierta" "Son las 7:30" "Despierta" "Son las 7:30" "Despi-"

-Maldita alarma.

-o-

Un rato antes…

André aprovechó la mañana para conocer la zona. Era una hermosa mañana de invierno. Se había calzado zapatillas deportivas y puesto un buzo y aprovechó que ya no caía nieve para trotar un poco.

Pensaba en Oscar. Un nombre raro para ser mujer. Sin embargo, le gustaba pensar que podían ser amigos.

-Noup. Es bonita y todo, pero no es mi tipo y dudo mucho que yo sea del suyo. Así que esto puede funcionar y nos beneficiamos los dos. Además, se siente bien que alguien aprecie lo que hago.

"No sirves para nada" "Eres un completo inútil" "No me satisfaces" "No te mereces a alguien como yo" "Eres insignificante" "No vales nada" Estas frases comenzaron a minar la mente de André. Su relación anterior lo seguía atormentado. Emprendió la subida de la colina donde se ubicaba el edificio de Oscar, acelerando el trote.

Llegó y se cercioró que ella aún estaba dormida para dejar una percha en el picaporte con una camisa, un pantalón y un saco. Todo lavado y planchado. También dejó dispuesta la mesa del desayuno por si despertara y quisiera comer algo.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 7:15 de la mañana.

-o-

"Son las 7:30" "Despierta" "Son las 7:30" "Despierta" "Son las 7:30" "Despi-"

-Maldita alarma. Como si adelantarla unos minutos la haría sonar menos latosa. -Murmuró con sueño.

Se levantó y tomó su teléfono. Es viernes. Ultimo dia de la semana. Por fin.

Al abrir la puerta, notó en el picaporte la percha con su ropa. Olía a rosas y estaban pulcramente planchadas. Las extendió en su cama. Era para ella un sueño que se hacía realidad. No estaba su Nana, pero estaba su nuevo amigo gay.

Se dirigió al baño, y al apoyar la mano en el picaporte, éste se abrió desde dentro. Oscar vio a André envuelto solo de las caderas para abajo en una toalla, revelando unos abs trabajados, y una musculatura demasiado varonil, igual a las de las revistas de "Mens and Health"

-¡Wow!

Se le escapó y tragó saliva. "Es gay, Oscar. Es gay" pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada muy avergonzada.

-Discúlpame. La próxima vez me cambiaré en el baño.

-De-Descuida.

Oscar pasó y se duchó con agua muy caliente, de manera a que el vapor descongestionara sus fosas nasales.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras dejaba que el agua se escurriera por su espalda. Volvió a su mente la imagen de las caderas envueltas en una toalla. "No, al ser gay no me preocupa esa parte". Luego recordó sus abdominales. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró. "Tampoco debieran nublarme la mente esos músculos". Entonces recordó qué fue lo que llamó su atención. Fue el tatuaje que llevaba en el hombro derecho. "¿Será un Gangster? ¿Habrá estado preso? ¿Seguro que se lo hizo con el novio, tipico de enamorados…" En fin.

Salió del agua y se secó el pelo con el secador. Se puso una t-shirt color celeste claro y unos leggins en color azul.

-Antes de prepararte para ir a trabajar, deberías desayunar. No es bueno ir con el estomago vacío y es mejor hacerlo ahora, no sea que a las apuradas vuelques tu bebida en alguna de tus ropas finas.

-Tienes razón. -Se acercó y bebió la taza de chocolate caliente que tenia enfrente.

André la observaba mientras le servía unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Esto no es leche de vaca, ¿verdad?

-No es leche de vaca. Es leche vegetal. Es de coco.

-Wow. Es deliciosa. En serio. Me la tomaría todo el día.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Por cierto, lo de hace rato, te pido disculpas otra vez. Seré más cuidadoso. Te prometo que nunca más sucederá algo asi.

-Ok. Ya pasó. No te preocupes. No es un trauma que no se pueda superar. - En su mente ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Esos abs eran de infarto. – André, siéntate. Me siento incómoda si tú estás todo el tiempo sirviendo los platos.

-Es que… bueno. – dejó la bandeja se sentó frente a ella. Tomó su taza y se sirvió también.

-Gracias por ocuparte de mi ropa.

-No es nada. Tu ropa interior está acomodada en una caja al lado del secarropas.

-Tttttu hiciste que?!?!? -Oscar se puso roja de la vergüenza. Un hombre (gay y todo) tocando sus prendas íntimas.

-Por favor, descuida. No es nada del otro mundo. Es ropa normal. Pero si te molesta, no lo hago más. Sólo quise ayudar. Discúlpame.

Con algo de compostura que le quedaba, ella logró servirse más mermelada sobre una tostada sin echar nada. ¿Era realmente una exagerada? Después de todo, si iban a vivir juntos, él iba a ver sus cosas por más íntimas que sean, lo mismo que ella vería sus prendas o algo suyo también en la casa. "Espero que no tenga que compartir algún dia ningún juguete sexual con este chico"- sacó inmediatamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Tenía que ser mas "moderna "

-Ya veremos. Cambiando de tema. ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

-A las 5:30.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Verás, quería dejar todo listo y además, hacer un poco de ejercicio ya sabes, trotar en el parque que está aquí cerca.

-¿Te gusta trotar, André? –"Con razón tiene un físico de actor de cine"

-Si. Es mi forma de evitar caer más bajo. Lo que me está pasando ahora es lo más bajo en lo que he caído. Me impongo esta rutina para no deprimirme y me sirve mucho para pensar en cosas positivas.

-Si te hace bien. Sigue haciéndolo.

-Oscar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Adelante.

\- Si yo me quedo, no habrá algún novio que se moleste por compartir tu departamento conmigo?

\- ¡Ja! Déjame decirte que lo más cerca que he estado con un hombre fue hoy al abrir la puerta del baño. No, no tengo novio.

-Ah. Entiendo.

-Creo que tener un "novio" es agotador. No me veo en una relación de pareja, no, nunca. Realmente, sin que suene mal, aprecio mucho que seas gay. Asi no existirá nada estresante entre nosotros. Tú haces tu vida y yo la mía.

-Sip. Así mismo. -André cerró un puño bajo la mesa. -¿Quieres más chocolate?

-No. Suficiente. Estuvo delicioso.

-Si quieres te pongo en un mug y lo bebes más tarde.

-Buena idea. Me voy a cambiar. Creo que se me hace tarde.

-Bien. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

-En teoría a las 8, pero no soy puntual. Suelo llegar entre las 8:30 y las 9:00.

-Ok. Para organizarme con tu desayuno. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

-¡Sorpréndeme!

Se levantó y fue a cambiarse. Pasó antes por el cuarto de lavado y se llevó sus prendas intimas.

Se cambió, se despidió de André y partió para la oficina. Cuando iba a alcanzar el elevador, él, en dos zancadas la alcanzó.

-Oscar, espera. Casi olvidas tu chocolate. -Le entregó el mug y se apoyó por lo alto con la mano en el elevador para que éste no se cierre.

-¡Oh! Gracias.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Que tengas un buen día. -Y sacó la mano para que pasen los 5 segundos y las puertas se cierren automáticamente. Oscar tuvo un arranque emocional en ese momento. No queria que se cierre así nomas. Entonces, atropelladamente alcanzó a decirle:

-Gracias. -Hizo una pausa -André: Lo estás haciendo muy bien. De verdad. -Y el elevador se cerró.

Se sintió tonta por lo último que dijo.

-Qué linda pareja hacen. ¿Son recién casados? -Preguntó una anciana que estaba en un rincón del ascensor.

Oscar de pronto se puso acalorada.

-No, no señora. Es mi mayordomo y afortunadamente, es gay. No podriamos siquiera ser novios nunca.

-Ah… hijita… entonces cuando ese chico tenga un poco de tiempo, envíanoslo al piso 10 que ahí vivimos todas las solteronas y viudas del edificio, que nos gustaría darle trabajo a tu mayordomo, mientras deleitamos nuestros ojos con semejante desperdicio de hombre. Está bello el desgraciado.

Oscar sonrió. Se imaginó a André vistiendo solo su ropa interior y un delantal divirtiendo a unas cuantas viejitas. O sin delantal, y que las viejitas posaran sus dedos en sus abs ardientes. Soltó una risita.

-Se lo haré saber. Que tenga un buen dia Señora.

-Dime Cata, querida. Recuerda. Piso 10.

-Gracias Cata. Hasta más tarde.

Oscar llegó a su trabajo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. En mucho tiempo nunca se había sentido así.

\--

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 6**

 **Polvo y sangre.**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en la oficina. Oscar revisó el cronograma de trabajo y pulió algunas presentaciones. Chequeó algunos mails e hizo seguimiento con otros proyectos.

Alain tocó su puerta de vidrio. Temió interrumpirla, pero notó que ella estaba colgando el teléfono riéndose con quien estaba del otro lado. Parecía ser un cliente.

-Pasa.

-¿Si? Es que, todos tememos arruinar los 3 polvos que ligaste anoche. Sólo eso puede ser el motivo de tener hoy a la mujer mas radiante de la oficina. -Le dijo con su acostumbrada desfachatez.

-Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia. ¿A qué viniste?

-Ah… ¡ya lo logré! Amigos, se acabó el efecto del polvo de hadas por aquí. Volvió la Oscar de siempre. Perdí la apuesta, Bernard. Te debo tu six pack.

Bernard, que justo llevaba unos papeles a Rosalie a su box, levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Te lo dije. Nada es para siempre, Doctor.

Y Oscar vio a más de uno reir al verla furiosa, incluido Fersen.

-Te vas o esta perforadora será lo próximo que uses para masticar algo -Gruñó amenazante.

-Sólo te traía los contratos con las cláusulas que hacían referencia a lo que pediste en tu mail de la mañana. Te los dejo.

-Gracias.

-Oye, en serio fue lindo verte bien hoy. Dile a tu novio que siga así.

-Aaaarrrhhh!!!! -Oscar alcanzó a darle en la cabeza con un bloc de notas cuando él iba cerrando la puerta.

Todos vieron la escena y rieron de Alain.

-o-

Cuando terminó de enviar unos reportes a Fersen, se dispuso a retirarse de la empresa. Fersen la alcanzó en las escaleras.

-Muy bueno el informe que preparaste. Creo que no te has pasado ningún detalle. Gracias.

-De nada. Es mi trabajo, ¿no?

-¿Sabes? Los muchachos de la oficina han organizado un after office en un bar aquí del centro. ¿Por qué no vienes a distraerte un poco?

-Me distraigo mirando series. Ya lo sabes. Voy por la temporada 6 de GOT.

-Oscar, ¿qué puedo hacer para que salgas de tu encierro? Dime y lo haré.

-Deja de cargarme con más trabajo. Si no fueras mi amigo, ya te hubiera demandado por mobbing.

-Considéralo querida. Te esperamos en el centro. Si te decides, avísame y te envío la ubicación por WhatsApp.

-Hasta el lunes. Bye bye.

Oscar se alejó. Sabia que ésta era la enésima invitación que rechazaba para participar en algún encuentro informal con el equipo de la oficina. Fersen estaba convencido de que la integración de sus colaboradores era fundamental para lograr el trabajo en equipo que necesitaba, pero ella estaba convencida también, que fuera del trabajo, ella no tenia nada que decir a la gente, sentía que no calzaba con comentarios ni de fútbol ni de novios, ni de moda. Ni de nada.

-o-

Llegó a su departamento. Al saludar con un fuerte HOLA, apareció André con más camisas y pantalones planchados.

-Ya volviste. Bienvenida.

-¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien por aquí. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Bien, súper bien. -Mintió, pero no quería rememorar los comentarios de Alain. Se sentó en el sofá. Extrañamente el televisor estaba encendido en el canal de deportes, mostrando un partido de la Champions League, el PSG de Neymar ganándole al Real Madrid con CR7.

-¿Te molesta si lo cambio? Quisiera ver el canal de noticias.

-Adelante. Lo encendí para que me haga compañía. Ya sabes, son lindos. -Otra vez escondió un puño cerrado bajo la ropa planchada.

-Si. Aunque CR7 es muy estirado, está lindo el tipo.

De pronto André dejó las ropas sobre una silla y se acercó presuroso frente a Oscar. Su estatura la intimidó.

La tomó de la barbilla y acercó una mano a su rostro.

-Pero, ¿qué haces? ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! -Ella temió que la bese y luego la viole. Era una paranoica de las noticias de ese tipo en la TV y vivir sola la ponía susceptible. Más ahora que estaba con un extraño que le estaba comiendo la boca con la mirada.

Él pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz y se lo enseñó.

-Te sangra la nariz. Recuéstate por favor. Te traeré algo para limpiar. No te alarmes.

Ella hizo caso omiso a la última frase cuando él se levantó y comenzó a tocarse la nariz. La hemorragia era inminente. ¡Y ella pensó que la besaría! "Ilusa, es gay" se repitió mentalmente.

-¡Dios mío! Es sangre. Estoy sangrando.

André se acercó con un rollo de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. Cortó en pedacitos el papel y le pasó para que ella siga limpiándose.

-Gracias.

Él le tomó de la muñeca y puso un dedo en su garganta para tomar su pulso manualmente.

-¿Tienes un tensiómetro o algún aparato para sacar la presión?

-No, pero supongo que en la recepción habrá alguno. Sino, hay varias farmacias en la zona.

André tomó el teléfono y llamó a Recepción. En unos minutos apareció un botón con el tensiómetro.

-¿Sabes sacar la presión? -Le dijo al chico.

-No, Señor. Sólo me dijeron que lo traiga.

-A ver. Déjame. Oscar, necesito que te quites el saco y me muestres tu brazo.

Ella sabía el procedimiento y la camisa que llevaba puesta era de manga ajustada. Debía sacársela.

-Por favor- le pidió a André señalando al chico que miraba con curiosidad a la rubia.

André dirigió al botón hacia la puerta.

-Te devuelvo el aparato en breve. Yo mismo te lo bajo cuando termine de utilizarlo. Adiós.

-Si, si señor. Su novia es muy linda. -Le dijo susurrando.

-Gracias. -Se acercó más al chico para susurrarle - Pero necesitamos intimidad, ya sabes.

Cerró la puerta y se abalanzó donde estaba ella, sin media camisa puesta. Vió un hermoso sostén de color blanco de satén y encajes pero tuvo que ignorarlo por completo.

-Con tu permiso. -Entonces procedió a colocar alrededor de su brazo el aparato.

Oscar lo miraba. Hasta parecía un médico tomándole la presión con suma diligencia. Sí, definitivamente no era su tipo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Cata, era un "desperdicio de hombre"

-Tienes 18/11. ¿Qué comiste hoy?

-Whoper con papa frita y gaseosa. Me duele la cabeza.

-Grasa y exceso de sodio. ¿Sólo eso comiste?

-Comí 2 whopers -Recordó que tras su pelea en la oficina, un solo combo no la satisfizo.

-¡Dos! De suerte no tienes un infarto. Y por tus ojos y tu lengua, noto que no has tomado dos litros de agua al menos.

-¿No cuenta el agua que tomé con el café?

-¿Tomaste café? No. No cuenta. ¿Cuánto café tomaste?

-4 o 5 tazas.

-Ay, Oscar. Ya paró el sangrado. Necesito que vayas a bañarte con agua fría hasta donde puedas tolerar y luego te recuestes. Si necesitas ayuda para levantarte o vestirte puedes avisarme.

-Gracias.

Te prepararé algo para aliviar tu dolor de cabeza.

Oscar obedeció y entró a su cama. Se tapó la cara hasta las narices. Hizo todo lo que le pidió excepto lo del agua fría. Apenas la sintió y volteó la perilla.

André volvió y le acercó un vaso grande con un jugo muy verde.

-Es perejil con apio y naranja. Necesito que bebas esto.

-Pero es tan verde.

-Imagina que es Pepsi por favor, pero acabalo por tu bien. Te ayudará.

Volvió a obedecer. Él la dejó sola por unos minutos. Volvió con el tensiómetro y comprobó que su presión volvió a estabilizarse.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor. Tu jugo sabe bien. Quiero más, por favor.

-Te traeré un vaso más. Pero si exageramos con el jugo, no dormirás y pasarás en el baño toda la noche. Necesitas dormir.

-¿Eres médico?

-Si fuera médico, ¿tú crees que estaría necesitando compartir un departamento? No. No soy médico.

-Tienes toda la pinta.

-Tienes el pelo mojado. No debes dormir así. Hazme lugar y te secaré con la toalla al menos. -tomó una toalla y comenzó a restregarla contra el pelo de Oscar.

-¿Ahora eres mi estilista personal? Jaja. No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo sola. No tienes que ayudarme en todo.

-Ok.

-Voy por el vaso de jugo.

Al volver se lo entregó y ella lo bebió casi sin respirar y se lo dio de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Deja la puerta abierta. Vendré a revisarte en la madrugada.

-Gracias.

Oscar se durmió pensando que se sacó la lotería con su nuevo roommate.

-No, no es mi roommate. Es el chico que trabaja en mi casa.

Y se quedó dormida.

\--

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 7**

 **Dieta.**

Oscar despertó con el sonido de la licuadora en la cocina. Ya no se sentía mareada y creyó que en mucho tiempo no había dormido tan bien.

Fue al baño a descargar la vejiga y encontró que el mismo estaba fresco pero completamente seco. El único rastro de que André lo usó es que olía a colonia o jabón de hombre.

Se preguntó a sí misma si ser gay significaba volverse mujer o reafirmar su condición masculina y sólo preferir hacerlo con sus congéneres. "Basta de pensar todo el tiempo en eso. Acepta que es su vida y ya. Él no critica que a tus 30 vivas sola".

Se cepilló los dientes y salió a saludar a André.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mucho mejor. Gracias.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso la TV en el canal de noticias otra vez.

-En la madrugada tu presión continuó estable. Creo que no hará falta que vayas a un médico.

-¿Entraste a revisarme?

-Si. Lo hice. Lo siento si te molesta que lo haya hecho.

-No, no me molesta. Al contrario, me siento algo apenada porque hayas tenido que levantarte en la madrugada solo por mí.

-Te dije que lo iba a hacer. Además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, con lo que me estás ayudando hasta encontrar trabajo y un lugar para mudarme.

-Si sigues así, voy a querer que se mude el vecino del 13, así te tengo cerca.

-Siéntate a desayunar. Hoy quiero que pruebes jugo y frutas.

-¿Es para depurar, desintoxicar y esas cosas?

-Si, entre otras cosas. Qué opinas de esta frase "que tu medicina sea tu alimento"?

-Suena razonable. No me gusta depender de fármacos todo el tiempo. - Tomó un vaso de jugo de limón.

-Vamos a trabajar en eso, si me permites. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es cambiarte la dieta. Por el fin de semana vas a descansar y comer frutas y verduras.

-Pasaré hambre...

-No, no lo harás. Podrás comer todo lo que quieras de lo que te sirva. Pero no pasarás hambre. Te lo prometo.

Oscar decidió ponerse en manos de este extraño que ya cocinó para ella, limpió hasta el último rincón de su casa y hasta lavó su ropa interior. La noche anterior la había cuidado. Ni su madre tenía esos cuidados con ella, nadie, excepto su Nana. Así que se le ocurrió ¿y por qué no?

-Está bien, Doc. Te obedeceré en todo.

Tomó un trozo de manzana que estaba cortada para ella.

Cuando acabó la jarra de jugo, él se levantó a llevarla al fregadero. Oscar se acomodó en su sofá, subiendo las piernas en el mismo y tapándose los pies con el sweater largo que usaba y André comenzó a sacudir algunos muebles con un trapo.

La noticia del magazine que pasaban en la TV hablaba con bombos y platillos del próximo casamiento de Ricky Martin con un artista plástico sueco. Si, recordó que Fersen los presentó en uno de los viajes que tuvo que hacer con él a Londres.

-Míralos, hasta que se casan. ¿Te parece atractivo el sueco ese? A mí no me gustó tanto.

André miró sin entender mucho a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Uh?

-Te hablo de la pareja de Ricky Martin. ¿Te parece atractivo? ¿O te gusta más Ricky Martin?

-Es gay. -Respondió André sin ninguna emoción.

-Si, es gay. Siempre me gustó Ricky Martin, pero míralo nomás... está con 45 años y está mejor que en aquel concierto del mundial del 98. - Oscar de verdad estaba entusiasmada mirando las fotos y videos que pasaban en la TV comentando la trayectoria del cantante. - ¿Ves lo que digo? Antes era más flaco y hasta tenía acné. Ahora, tiene más músculos, su sonrisa, sus ojos. No me gusta tanto la barba que usa, pero igual, hay que decirlo: este tipo encontró la fuente de la juventud y se la bebió completa. El otro tío, hasta parece de más edad que Ricky.

-Probablemente sea vegetariano o vegano.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre eso?

-Vegetariano no come carne. Vegano respeta a los animales. No sólo es no comerlos, sino defenderlos. Y antes que lo preguntes, si, soy vegano.

-¿? Oscar levantó una ceja al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya te explicaré en otro momento. Termina de ver tu documental sobre Ricky Martin. -André no entendía cómo una chica como ella, podía estar entusiasmada mirando algo que nunca tendría. La atención de un gay, y sonrió para sí mismo. Claro que la tiene.

-Sientate a mi lado. Miremos juntos. No me dirás que es feo. Es lindo. Me alegra que sea feliz con su novio. Así debe ser.

André se sentó. A una distancia de un cuerpo de ella.

-Supongo que sí. Si a él lo hace feliz.

-Sabes – quitó el sonido de la TV – Si te quitaras la barba te verías mejor – Ella se acercó a él y extendió su mano para pasar sus dedos por la barba de 5 días. - O te gusta esa moda de los lumbersexuales?

-¿Eso qué es? - Dijo extrañado y estirando el cuello lejos de los dedos de Oscar.

-Esos que se dejan la barba larga y parecen leñadores.

-Ah, no. Me la voy a quitar cuando tenga un poco de dinero para comprar una afeitadora desechable. Es que... -Desvió la mirada.

-Es que ¿qué?

-Gasté mi último euro comprando el coco de ayer. Quería que pruebes leche de coco.

Oscar se volvió a recostar en su lado del sofá.

-No debiste hacer eso. Me hubieras avisado.

-Ya está hecho. No hay problema.

-Bueno. Tengo dos noticias para ti. La primera, hoy toca ir al supermercado.

André se puso cabizbajo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y abrió un archivo de notas.

-Dictame y bajo a comprar lo que precises.

-No. Quiero que vayamos juntos. Así me cercioro de que compres también artículos para ti.

-No es necesario. Sé que voy a conseguir algún trabajo pronto.

-Sí es necesario. Así me cuidas de que no compre otro Whopper.

La miró con seriedad y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y dijo que la acompañaría.

-Y la segunda noticia que tengo, es que ya te conseguí trabajo.

-No, gracias. Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Es que ya lo hiciste por ti mismo. Una de las señoras del piso 10, nos vio ayer en el ascensor y me pidió que vayas a limpiar en tu tiempo libre. Te pagará, y creo que otras de sus amigas también.

-Me gustaría saber qué le dijiste por eso que me quiere contratar.

-Nada malo. Pensó que … eh... que éramos pareja, y le aclaré que eres mi amigo, que vives aquí hasta que encuentres trabajo...

-¿Solo eso?

-También que eres gay. - Ella se agachó y se encerró dentro del cuello de su sweater. - Perdón si eso te molesta.

-No hay problema. Es la verdad – Dijo sin mirarla, otra vez cerró el puño y Oscar notó este gesto. -Iré a presentarme en estos días.

-La verdad que iría contigo, yo tampoco socializo con nadie aquí, pero quiero tomarme la tarde para dormir un poco.

-Te hará bien.

-o-

Caminaron hasta el supermercado más cercano. André se sentía como un hermano mayor sacando a pasear a su hermanita, y Oscar sentía lo mismo, que era ella la que hacia las compras con su hermano menor.

André tomó el carrito y fue directo a la zona de frutas y verduras. Compró todo tipo de vegetales y granos. Ella tomó una canastilla y se dirigió a las góndolas de personal care. Decidió comprar un estuche que traía artículos de hombres: espuma de afeitar, una loción after shave, un shampoo, un antitraspirante y una colonia con olor a menta y limón. Se animó aunque se saliera del presupuesto y aunque no conociera los gustos personales de André, sólo porque en el estuche había un conejo como sello de certificación "cruelty-free".

Luego debió librar una verdadera lucha mental para elegir la afeitadora. Quería regalarle una eléctrica pero pensaba que no se la iba a aceptar porque iba a asumir que es costosa… pero las desechables le parecían tan patéticas.

-Hola querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?

-Claro que sí, Cata ¡qué gusto verte!

La anciana la saludó con un efusivo abrazo, y sonriendo le dijo:

-Eso que llevas ahí no es para ti, sino para el guapo de tu amigo que está en la verdulería, ¿verdad?

-Si. Es para él – entonces ella guiñó un ojo a Cata y le dijo casi susurrando -Es que quiero quitarle ese look de hippie que tiene.

-Ya veo, querida.

-Por cierto, ¿me ayudas a decidir? No sé si llevarle esta afeitadora eléctrica o las desechables.

-En primer lugar, ¿has visto el precio de las eléctricas? Además esa la compras si la persona se va a quedar contigo toda una vida y dijiste que él estaría sólo por un tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Llevaré las desechables entonces. -Tomó un blíster, que tenia como modelo a un hombre con unos hermosos ojos verdes. – Por cierto, ¿todavía está en pie lo de contratar a mi amigo para ayudarte con la limpieza?

-Oh, si, por supuesto. El domingo de tarde organicé en mi departamento un té canasta con las chicas y voy a necesitar ayuda para ordenar y limpiar. Tuve a mis nietos durante la semana y ya imaginas, tantos juguetes esparcidos pueden causar accidentes fatales a las chicas.

-Entonces, te voy a presentar a André. Vamos.

Las dos se dirigieron a la verduleria donde André se encontraba etiquetando cada bolsa, sin embargo, André diligente como era, notó que estaban mal pesadas. La chica que estaba a cargo de la balanza miraba embelesada a André que le pedía que volviera a pesar. Al final, todas las bolsas tenian doble etiquetado por ese "error".

-André, te presento a Cata. La señora del piso 10 de la que te hablé.

-Como estás mi hijito. Pero qué pregunto si a lo lejos ya se te nota guapisimo. -Se estiró toda para abrazarlo.

-Eh…uh.. hola Señora, es un gusto saludarla.

-¿Podrías darme una mano esta tarde para ordenar mi casa?

-Si, como no. Claro, si Oscar no tiene problemas.

-Oh, no, sin problemas.

-¿Te llamas Oscar querida?

-Es una larga historia.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde André.

-Si, señora. Ahí estaré. Piso 10

-Piso 10 -Dpto. 10.

Cata se alejó y Oscar curioseó lo que había en el carrito. Solo vió muchas hortalizas, frutas y verduras.

Al pagar, notó que el gasto fue la mitad de lo que había comprado la última semana.

-Es todo tan barato?

-Es que no compramos car es ni lácteos .

-o-

Una vez que llegaron al departamento y desempacaron sus bolsos Oscar no pudo evitar entregarle como un presente especial su estuche.

-No debiste. Esto es caro.

-Mira, tómalo como pago también por lo que haces.

-No era necesario.

-Si era necesario y si no te la sacas hoy, te arrancaré esa barba yo misma.

André sonrió agradecido.

-Ve a sacártela ahora.

Cuando apareció, Oscar no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por su barbilla afeitada.

Era demasiado apuesto ante sus ojos. Fersen que era su referencia de belleza masculina quedaba rezagado por completo ante la figura que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Te parece bien así?

Tragó saliva. -No te la vuelvas a dejar por favor.

-Ok..

-o-

Él cocinó una sopa de verduras y acompañó con un salteado también de verduras. De postre hizo una macedonia de frutas y la dejó en el refrigerador.

Hablaron poco. Oscar temía que se le escapara algún comentario anti gay, o algo inapropiado. Temía acosarlo, ya que aparentaba ser como 6 años menor que ella.

-¿Crees que podrías cambiar tu alimentación por esto?

-Puedo intentarlo. André, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-31.

\--

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 8 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 8**

 **RR.SS.**

-¿Cuántos años?

-31.

-Pero es que….

-Si, un día nos encontramos con Ricky Martin y nos emborrachamos con el agua de la fuente de la juventud. -Dijo sin sacar la vista de su plato.

-Gracioso – Ella tampoco lo hizo y suspiró – Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Ahora entiendes la importancia de no consumir comida rápida? Si no soy impertinente… cuantos años tienes tú?

-Es la primera vez que me avergüenzo de contar que tengo 30.

-Y de qué te avergüenzas- Siguió comiendo sus verduras sin mirarla.

\- De parecer de 80 años por no cuidarme como tú, que aparentas ser mucho menor de la edad que tienes.- Hizo una pausa para tragar- ¿Crees que puedo dejar de verme cansada y demacrada si sigo comiendo vegetales?

-No solo dejarás de verte cansada. Dejarás de estarlo. - Terminó de comer su salteado. Lo hacía muy elegantemente.

Cualquiera diría que había salido de una revista de hogar, de esas que muestra a un joven tomando su desayuno. Comía pausado y de forma muy calmada. No como ella que tragaba a grandes bocados sus hamburguesas y las papas fritas las comía de a 3. Definitivamente, debía cambiar sus hábitos, quería cambiar no sólo por el mero hecho de desafiarse, o de sentirse aburrida con su estilo de vida, sino por salud. Este era el momento. ¿Por qué no?

Cruzó sus manos bajo la barbilla y le dijo

-Acepto. Acepto esto aunque me cueste.

-Sólo hagamos esto por el fin de semana. Luego veremos. Es muy drástico el cambio si lo decides así. Te costará muchisimo. Creo que es mejor hacerlo progresivo.

-Está bien. Confiaré en ti. - Ella lo miró, pero él no correspondía a sus miradas.

-Estás a tiempo de mejorar. El sangrado de nariz de ayer fue un aviso. Hazle caso a tu cuerpo.

-Ok.

Oscar bostezó y André comenzó de nuevo a retirar los cubiertos de la mesa y los llevó a lavar.

Oscar lo siguió y se sentó en un rincón al lado del fregadero.

-¿Irás hoy al piso 10?

-Si. Así quedé con la Señora.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Al fin y al cabo te dijo que era de tarde. Recién son las 12:45

-Lavaré los platos y voy a mi cuarto a escuchar música. - Abrió el refrigerador – En una hora, si tienes hambre, puedes atacar la macedonia de frutas.

-¿Tienes algún parlante? - Ella ignoró la comida.

\- No, en los auriculares. Del celular.

-Ah…

Nuevamente reinó un silencio incómodo. Para Oscar era la primera vez que tenía que interactuar tan cercana con otra persona del sexo opuesto. Sus relacionamientos con otros varones se resumían a peleas, con Bernard, Alain o Fersen, o ponerse a la defensiva cuando la atacaban. Y acaso, diciendo "gracias" al chico del BK o de la tienda de conveniencia.

No tenía hermanos, y era la menor de todas sus hermanas. Su padre, una persona muy cerrada, quería que ella estudiase alguna carrera comercial o leyes, para heredar su consorcio de empresas, por lo que, ante su negativa, sumada a sus ganas de ser profesional en marketing y comunicaciones, y por, sobre todo, su decisión a trabajar dependiendo de otro, hizo que éste dejara de hablarle y se alejase de ella, sin siquiera apoyarla económicamente.

-Si me permites - Pidió permiso André al terminar – Me voy un rato dentro.

-André, espera.

\- ¿Si?

-Tienes celular, ¿verdad? Si vamos a vivir en el mismo departamento, y ser compañeros, al menos podemos intercambiar números. Así nos avisamos cualquier cosa.

"Compañeros" -Pensó André.

-Si, claro. Está en mi bolsillo trasero. ¿Podrías sacarlo para que no lo moje? Claro, si no te molesta.

Ella tomó con cuidado el aparato, y grabó su número en el directorio de André. No sabía cómo ponerse a sí misma, sin parecer demasiado formal. Decidió por grabarse como contacto bajo el nombre de Oscar – Roommie. Se llamó a sí misma del celular de André, y lo grabó también como André - Roommie.

-Ya está.

-¿Tienes redes sociales?

-Si. Pero no sé qué me podrías avisar por twitter, facebook o instagram.

-A veces whatsapp cae. - Oscar se hizo de la ingeniosa con esa respuesta.

André bajó la cabeza y sonrió en silencio. Sabía a qué se exponía si le daba la información que ella quería. Recordó mentalmente colocar en las siguientes horas algún arcoíris en sus fotos o mensajes de referentes de orientación homosexual.

-Te envío por mensaje. Es algo complicado decírtelo verbalmente.

-Ok. - Colocó su teléfono sobre la mesa. No se animó a ponerlo en su bolsillo de nuevo. - Nos vemos más tarde. Si necesitas que vaya a ayudarte con Cata, tú me avisas y voy a rescatarte.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario. Parecía una persona muy noble - André se rascó la cabeza. -Supongo que sólo será limpiar y ordenar. Tal vez ayudarla a cocinar algunos dulces.

-No te empalagues. -Le dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto. - Nos vemos.

-Que descanses.

Oscar se encerró en su cuarto y André hizo lo propio. Ella miró su foto de perfil. Estaba la foto de un perro blanco.

-¿Será un símbolo gay? No. Si ama a los animales. Tiene que ver con eso. Concéntrate Oscar.

Entonces, entró a Facebook, fue al buscador "André Grandier". Le aparecieron 45 personas con ese nombre. "Soldato della guardia" "guardia imperiale francese" "French Royal Family" "Versalles" y otros lugares de trabajo relacionaban ese nombre con esos lugares de trabajo o cargos laborales. Le era extraño. Las fotos, daban cuenta de un personaje de anime.

Entró a Twitter. La búsqueda era más tonta. 4 personas de otros paises también. "Servant at french family". Parecía ser un personaje histórico.

En Instagram probó suerte. Encontró un André Grandier "Just a prince without a kingdom" Era un joven... lumbersexual, cosplayer y con un tatuaje en el brazo de una rosa roja. Pero no era el André que ella conocía. El tatuaje de André era de unas alas. Muy artístico.

Se quedó dormida...

Despertó al cabo de un rato. Volvió a dormir... y volvió a despertar.

De nuevo fue a mirar el perfil de Whatsapp de André. Ahora el perrito blanco había desaparecido. Puso como avatar a un león hecho con fractales y en tonos del arcoíris. "Por qué no me sorprende" Seguro está en algún movimiento LGTB…

Comenzó a investigar entonces sobre el veganismo para cambiar el tema.

Leyó un artículo :

 _Las drogas legales son tal vez más peligrosas que las ilegales porque las consumimos abiertamente con la familia amigos, en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena... en la escuela, en el trabajo... y nadie se considera adicto._ _La leche vacuna y sus derivados aportan péptidos opiaceos similares a la morfina (beta casomorfinas, alfa caseína exorfina, etc...) que afectan al peristaltismo intestinal (estreñimiento), generan obnubilación mental y provocan adicción._

 _Y eso sin contar que 1cc de leche vacuna tiene 750.000 glóbulos blancos muertos (pus) generando un estado de inflamación en el cuerpo. Además de ser un "alimento" altamente acidificante, promoviendo la descalcificación y desgaste de otros importantes minerales alcalinos (ver documental "What The Health)_ _100 gramos de carne cocida_ _contienen la misma cantidad de carbolinas (adictivas y muta génicas), que el humo de 1.050 cigarrillos También genera efecto euforizante por acción del ácido úrico que para nuestra fisiología corporal es molecularmente equivalente a la cafeína (100gr. Equivale a 5 tazas de café expreso)_

 _Los cereales y papas contienen benzodiacepinas activas (principios activos de ansioliticos como Rivotril, Diazepam o Valium) que tienen efecto calmante tal como hacen la heroína, morfina o marihuana._ _La sacarosa (azúcar de caña refinada) se une a los mismos receptores opiáceos que la cocaina..._

-Wow! Esto no es broma.

Sus ojos desviaron hacia una nota, que hablaba del top ten de músicos veganos: Paul Mc Cartney, Bruce Springteen, ¡Madonna!, Sting, Prince, ¡Lenny hottest Kravitz! ¡Ricky Martin bombón!, Morrisey … Y la lista continuaba.

Una entrevista a Sting desatacaba al finalizar la nota anterior con un encabezado de " Lo más leído" que hablaba sobre las ventajas de ser vegano y cuánto duraba en la cama haciendo sexo tántrico con su mujer, con 30 años de matrimonio y 60 de edad.

Se aventuró a leer y de pronto se imaginó cuánto sería el récord de André. -¡Basta, Oscar! ¡Es gay! -Se repitió a sí misma una vez más, y su mente la llevó a verlo en una cama con otro hombre, durando quien sabe cuánto en "Eso".

-¡Basta! Es mucha información y me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida. Se me va a escapar en cualquier momento un comentario estúpido y lo voy a arruinar todo.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo dulce. Fue a la cocina y notó en la puerta del refrigerador una nota que decía:

" _Hablé con Cata. Estaré con ella 3 horas. Me pagará 50 por hora. Podré pagarte una cuota de lo que compraste en el supermercado! Nos vemos más tarde._

 _PD. Si tienes hambre, ¡ataca las frutas! ¡Sin pena!_

 _André :) "_

-¡Invítame a salir! -Tomó la nota y la puso frente a su bowl con frutas que se sirvió y fue a mirar TV en su sofá. Miraba su caligrafía. Era linda. Masculina pero linda y muy legible. Raro en un hombre, ya que la mayoría solo garabatea. Recordó que Alain con una computadora escribe verdaderas obras legales cuando tiene que defender un contrato, pero es un verdadero cavernícola cuando le pasan un lápiz para escribir. Fersen tampoco se quedaba tan atrás. Más de una vez tuvo que hacer la pregunta tonta de "que dice aquí " y la gente pensando que sólo se trataban de ganas de ver al jefe. Siempre pensó que era por sus manos grandes… pero las manos de André también son enormes. Entonces… la explicación venía de nuevo para ella por su orientación sexual.

-No. Debo parar. Mi mente se acelera demasiado rápido con todo esto y no puede procesar adecuadamente.

Puso el canal que pasaba aleatoriamente videos musicales mientras comía sus frutas. Tenia canela espolvoreada y un poco de azúcar morena. Le gustó.

Fue a su habitación (Dejó la TV encendida para escucharla desde su habitación) y tomó su teléfono. Escribió en el whatsapp.

"¿Qué tal vas? Gracias por las frutas. Me gusta la canela. :) "

"Muy bien".

Salió de su habitación, fue al sofá y se puso a mirar en la tele, una serie del siglo XVIII, mientras lo esperaba.

_

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo 9 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 9.**

 **La merienda.**

Tocó tres veces a la puerta. Esperó un momento. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Lo recibió Cata con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh! André, hijo, pasa.

André observó la fina decoración de ese departamento. Algunas paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa pálido y los objetos eran probablemente antigüedades valiosísimas de por lo menos cien o doscientos años atrás.

También había una gran biblioteca. André reparó en ella boquiabierto y la anciana lo notó.

-Me gusta mucho leer.

-Si, lo he notado.

-Apuesto a que crees que ahí sólo hay novelas románticas muchachito.

-No, me sorprende encontrar en pleno siglo XXI a alguien que tenga libros de Aristóteles, o de Voltaire, Montesquieu… -André iba repasando el lomo de los libros a medida que los iba mirando.

-Te gustan? Puedes llevarlos.

-Es que, alguna vez fui a la facultad de Derecho. -Dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Ven aquí André. Quiero explicarte en qué necesito tu ayuda.

André pasó a un saloncito donde había una mesa redonda y juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Restos de dulces pegados a la alfombra y envoltorios de caramelos adornando el piso y otros muebles.

También había una estantería con vajilla fina estilo rococó y retratos. Muchos retratos. Suyos, de distintas épocas y de otras personas.

Vio una caja y en ella guardó todos los juguetes.

-Disculpa, son de mis nietos.

-Descuide.

Luego barrio y trapeó para dejar impecable el salón. Cata le contaba que acostumbra a reunirse con sus amigas a tomar el té a recordar sus años dorados y sus romances, todo mientras horneaba una gran torta de chocolate.

André la escuchaba con atención, porque le parecía adorable.

Cuando le pidió sacar una fuente de la estantería, notó que uno de los soportes estaba algo flojo. Tocó con destreza la madera y detectó que el fondo de dicho mueble estaba totalmente desclavado por la humedad y los años.

-Cata, Ud. tiene alguna caja de herramientas?

-Si, por aquí, en el cajón de abajo encontrarás algo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Le pido que se quede ahí por favor. Aquí corre peligro.

André tomó las herramientas y comenzó a vaciar la estantería. La vajilla fina de rococó era la herencia de su familia, le dijo Cata.

Cuando la pudo mover, notó un nido de termitas que había debilitado la madera, además de la humedad.

Se sentía miserable, pero preguntó a la anciana si tenía algún veneno para insectos. Ella le explicó que no, pero le dio dinero para ir a comprarlo. Fue hasta la tienda de conveniencia que estaba en la planta baja del edificio y preguntó al dependiente si tenía algún insecticida.

El chico lo miró deslumbrado. André no notó que bajó tan rápido que solo vestía su camiseta negra de siempre, sin usar la chaqueta deportiva con la que se abrigaba.

-Buenas tardes, necesito un insecticida para combatir termitas. ¿Venden eso aquí?

-No, pero, puedo prestarle uno, si no es mucho lo que necesita, Señor. También tenemos ese problema en el edificio. Ya vuelvo.

André asintió. Tomó la lata cuando el chico apareció con ella.

-Te devuelvo en una hora lo que quede. Te debo una. Gracias.

-No es nada Señor. Cuando Ud. Quiera puede venir aquí - dijo suspirando.

-No me trates de Señor. Me llamo André, André Grandier, y vivo aquí en el 7mo piso. - ¡Gracias! - dijo al llegar a la puerta.

-Yo soy Víctor. Encantado.

Vio que ambos ascensores estaban en planta baja y había turistas esperando los mismos. Se angustió pensando en el peligro que significaba una estantería desarmada para la pobre anciana, así que tomó la determinación de subir las escaleras.

Llegó al piso 7. Miró el pasillo donde estaba el Dpto. 12. Quiso ir a tomar un vaso de agua por lo menos, pero su aspecto traspirado, y jadeante no era digno de mostrar a nadie y le molestaba la sola idea de que su compañera de departamento lo viera así.

Hizo un esfuerzo más, y llegó al piso de Cata.

Se recostó con una mano en el marco de la puerta cuando tocó a su puerta.

-Pasa – le dijo desde adentro.

Él obedeció y Cata le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-Gracias – En verdad, la necesitaba.

Se restableció y comenzó a trabajar en la estantería. Con mucho pesar, roció el veneno sobre el nido de termitas, y fregó con un paño mojado en veneno el trayecto de las mismas, así como toda la madera del viejo mueble.

Luego buscó martillo y clavos en la caja de herramientas que Cata le pasó. Desclavó los clavos viejos y oxidados y tomó los nuevos entre sus dientes y los iba golpeando uno por uno.

Una vez que terminó, se limpió la ropa del polvo, y guardó las herramientas. Le pasó a Cata la caja.

-Quieres un trozo de pastel y un poco de chocolate?

-Acepto el pastel, pero me conformo con el té. No hace falta que prepare nada especial para mí. (no tomo leche, tengo problemas en el estómago cuando tomo leche) - le dijo susurrando.

La mujer, trajo en un platito un trozo de su pastel de chocolate y su taza de té. Se sentó a la mesa y lo miró.

-Mi hijito. Ahora me cuentas la verdad. Tú no tienes nada de gay. ¿Por qué le mientes a la rubia?

-Yo, yo... - André casi se atragantó con el pastel, que no era vegano, por cierto – ¿Por qué dice eso Señora Cata?

-Es que no me engañas. Tú eres tan gay como yo soy una niña de 15 años. - Como André no sabía dónde mirar para evadirla, finalmente le dijo – Bah, no te hagas problemas, guardaré tu secreto.

-Gracias.

-Dime Cata, no Señora, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy., además, un gay es difícil que acepte merendar en una sala con olor a insecticida. ¡Ni te lavaste las manos, hijo!

André sonrió - Cata, creo que no podrás tener mañana la reunión con tus amigas. Lamento mucho haber rociado tu salón con insecticida. Creo que deberías abrir algunas ventanas hasta que el olor desaparezca.

-Ay qué pena... Déjame contar esto a las chicas en el grupo.

 _"Mañana no hacemos la merienda en casa. La estantería iba a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. De no ser por el joven del piso 7, que vino a reparar la estantería. Decidan dónde comemos pastel mañana"_ _"Qué estantería?"_ \- Preguntó una de sus amigas en el grupo de Whatsapp.

Cata tomó una foto, y la agregó al chat. _"Ésta, y agradezcan a este héroe que nos salvó de una desgracia"._ Tomó una foto de André con el pastel.

Corazones comenzaron a seguirse en el chat. Cada una comentando sobre él.

" _Lo siento Cata, debo conocerlo"_

Cata sonrió. Al minuto, tocaba la puerta María. - ¿Tienes una tacita de azúcar para prestarme?

-María, no quieres el azúcar. Te quieres comer al bombón completo. ¡Si no te conociera!

-Pero qué mala fama me das! - Se dirigió a André que se levantó de inmediato de la mesa – Hola, ¿cómo estás? Me llamo María, ¿y tú?

-Cómo le va, Sra. María. Me llamo André. Un gusto. - Le estrechó la mano.

Cata llevó los platos sucios, y trajo algunas de sus reliquias. - Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a acomodarlas, aprovechada.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de nuevo.

-Pasa! - Gritó Cata...

-Hola Cata, me preguntaba si me podrías prestar una tacita de azúcar? -

-Si Diana, hay bombones de sobra. Pásale nomás. -Cata puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es que estaba horneando galletitas para mañana, y noté que no tenía más azúcar... morena – Dijo mirando a joven que ya estaba parado. - No tienes uvas Cata? Uvas verdes...

-Me pregunto qué galletitas preparas con uvas? - La primera negaba con la cabeza lo traviesas que eran sus demás amigas.

Otra vez tocaron a su puerta, pero como estaba semiabierta, se asomaba otra anciana con una taza.

-Si, pasa Fanny... apuesto a que vienes por azúcar ¿Verdad? -Dijo Cata...-A pesar de tu diabetes. Claro.

Al final, airearon el departamento, y se sirvieron del pastel de Cata y bebieron el té, felices de mirar y hablar con André.

 **Mientras tanto... en el piso 7.**

Una idea se cruzó en la mente de Oscar.

-Todavía estará ahí. Hay tiempo... así que... después de todo, él vive en mi casa... y su habitación, es mi casa.

\--

¡ **Gracias por leer**!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 10:**

 **Quiero conocer al Caballero Negro.**

Abrió la puerta sin convencerse exactamente de por qué de pronto, tenía curiosidad. "Está en mi casa, por eso... Debo saber quién está aquí conmigo" ¿Y si fuera algún delincuente y está escondido en mi casa?" Eran sus excusas para apoyar su decisión de entrar como fisgona, a pesar de que cada cinco segundos se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, no está bien.

Miraba a la puerta. Tenía un terror de que se abriera repentinamente. Ya estaba en mitad de su habitación. El futón estaba correctamente puesto. Así como sus libros. Había una laptop en una esquina, con su correspondiente mueble de apoyo.

También vio cajas. Contó siete. Siete cajas apiladas en una esquina en forma de pirámide. Se animó a asomarse a una. Abrió una que estaba a su alcance. Encontró ropa. Pantalones y camisetas, poleras, sweaters, todos de color negro, o diferentes tonalidades de gris oscuro. Le parecía extraño, y no tanto. Siempre lo veía con prendas negras. Una sola vez usó un sweater verde que estaba doblado en otro rincón de su habitación.

-Viste de negro. ¿Será que es para no se noten las manchas o el polvo al trabajar? ¿O para que no lo noten si entra a robar como ladrón? ¿Habrá todo un botín en sus cajas? ¿Y si hay objetos robados? ¿O si distribuye drogas? -Más especulaciones para excusarse de lo lejos que estaba llegando. Lo quiso stalkear y ahora estaba revisando su habitación.

Entre su ropa, notó un frasco de perfume. Sólo quedaba poco menos de la mitad. Lo olió y quedó enamorada de la fragancia. Miró la etiqueta "Allure" de Chanel. "Relativamente caro para quien no tiene dinero" pensó. Metió a ciegas la mano en otra caja más pequeña. Al tocar más tela la abrió con cuidado, se encontró con una docena de "¡boxers!..(todos de color negro) ¡qué vergüenza Oscar! ¡Lo bajo que has caído!" -Se dijo a sí misma.

En otra caja, vio más libros, y algunos viejos CD's de música clásica y otros con bandas de los 90's. Había también muchos apuntes, y algunos bocetos de dibujo y otros con pentagramas. "¿Qué es? Ahora sí, quiero conocerlo, quiero saber quién es."

Había una agenda. Abrió y encontró más dibujos, poemas, ensayos amorosos. ¿Era su diario? En una página, había una canción traducida del inglés, (varias páginas, de hecho, tenían canciones traducidas o canciones en francés) pero una le llamó la atención, pues debajo de las letras, había dos iniciales enlazadas con un corazón, tachadas al punto de apenas distinguirse más de la A. "André, obviamente" pensó Oscar, pero no había forma de distinguir la otra inicial. Alzó la agenda para ver a contraluz, y cayó una foto de la misma. O más bien, la mitad de una foto. Se veía a André sonriente. Llevaba el pelo corto. Estaba abrazado a alguien por la espalda, pero no se distinguía más que un brazo apoyándose en él. Tenía una camisa blanca y corbata. Se notaba más radiante. De la otra persona, solo quedaba la parte rasgada de la fotografía. Oscar dedujo que era de menos estatura que André. Cualquiera lo sería. Pero le intrigaba la violencia de los trazos en aquel corazón. "Tipico de gays. Rompieron y de verdad que lo quiso olvidar".

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. En el pasillo, escuchó pasos. Subían o bajaban las escaleras. Nadie las usaba, le fue raro. Puso de nuevo la agenda con la foto en su lugar, y salió a mirar afuera. No vio nada. Ordenó el cuarto de André y fue a recostarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Estaba intrigada con este extraño que ella dejó que se quedara a vivir con ella. Volvió a mirar en el celular el perfil de Whatsapp y seguía el león multicolor.

Recibió un mensaje de Fersen

-Hola. ¿Todo bien?

-Si. Gracias.

-Es raro verte en línea un sábado de tarde.

-¿Sonará a acoso si te invito a tomar un café ahora? Estoy en tu área.

Le envió el emoticón con los ojos en blanco.

-Si suena a acoso. Estoy de reposo y cuidándome la alimentación para que no llegue a una crisis de presión alta.

-Estoy en tu casa en 10 minutos.

-Fersen, no. Gracias.

-Estás sola. ¿Quien te cuida? ¿Cómo vas a estar sola así?

-Es en serio. Estoy con un… una amiga.

-Tú no tienes amigos. Me estás mintiendo.

-Es mi roommate. Por favor, no vengas. Ahora ya estoy mejor. Te aviso si preciso ayuda.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo.

-Lo sé. Somos amigos. No arruines nuestra amistad con tu acoso. Bye.

No lo soportó más. Buscó a André en esa app.

-Hola. ¿Te quedas con Cata toda la noche? Eso es explotación laboral.

-¿Precisas de mí? -Contestó demasiado rápido para Oscar.

-No. ….

…..Si. ….

…… Es que creo que debes descansar :)

Tres golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron de su chat. Del otro lado escuchó:

-¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?

Sin dudarlo se incorporó como pudo lo más rápido posible de su cama y le abrió la puerta.

-Si. ¡Si quiero!

André depositó el pastel en la mesa y Oscar tomó una cuchara para someter al pastel.

Decía, masticando un trozo del mismo, que era una delicia y que le encantaba el chocolate.

André se sentó a mirarla divertido. Un mechón de cabello rubio amenazaba con rozar el plato y él tuvo la precaución de colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Oscar se ruborizó ante este gesto y André evadió su mirada porque notó que la perturbó.

-Disculpa.

-No, no es nada. -"Es gay" se repetía ella misma para no tener ningún cargo de conciencia por los latidos de su corazón que amenazaron con sacar el pastel de su garganta.

-Estuviste más tiempo, ¿verdad?

-¿Te molesta? Disculpa. No tardaré la próxima.

-No, no me molesta. Es que... te pagó los 150 euros que te prometió?

-Me pagó 500 euros y varios trozos de pastel

-¡Ey! Eso es muchísimo dinero para una tarde de sábado. -Puso una mirada traviesa y le señaló con la cuchara -Dime que no te hizo hacer nada inapropiado.

-No, es que además de limpiar y ordenar había un gran mueble que amenazaba con venírsele encima. Trabajé un poco en él y quedó bien. -André hizo un guiño y levantó el pulgar, en un gesto masculino más propio de adolescente satisfecho.

-Y te pagó eso. Ya veo. -Oscar lo miró con algo de suspicacia. Estaba sonriendo. Raro en él. Vio su dentadura tal como en la foto.

André, notó que Oscar pilló algo, y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos para sollozar un poco. Luego él se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la mesa. Apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué te aflige? -Observó Oscar.

-Es que, tuve que eliminar termitas. Tuve que decidir eliminarlas por la seguridad de Cata. Tratar de hacerlo por medios naturales hubiera sido esperar mucho tiempo y creo que la hubiera puesto en peligro. Fue lo mejor -Concluyó él mismo, como consuelo.

"Se siente mal por matar ¿termitas? Mon Dieu! Por favor que no llore frente a mí, porque a mí me dará un ataque de risa" -Pensaba ella.

-¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche, André?

-¿Cómo te sientes?, digo… ¿ya no te duele la cabeza? El pastel ¿cómo te cayó?

-Bien. No, no siento ninguna molestia. Me gustaría salir al aire libre, un poco.

André recordó que debió devolver el insecticida al chico de la tienda. Hacía algo de frío para ser las 8 de la noche, creía que no era apropiado salir a vagar, sólo por no saber donde ir, dónde llevar a una chica.

-Podemos dar una vuelta. Debo devolver algo abajo.

Bajaron por el ascensor. Solos. En silencio. Oscar se sentía incómoda. Salir un sábado por la noche con un chico guapo, gay pero guapo, por más que fuera a dar una vuelta, era exactamente lo contrario a lo que planificó semanas atrás al mudarse a ese departamento.

Llegaron a la tienda de conveniencia y los atendió el mismo chico que había prestado la lata de veneno a André.

-Buenas noches, vengo a devolver tu lata.

-¡Gracias! André. Hola Milady. ¿Viene con él?

"Son novios" pensó apesadumbrado el joven que tenia recogido su brilloso pelo castaño en una coleta.

-Hola. Sí. Vengo con él.

-¿Va a querer la lata de Pepsi Twist como siempre?

-No. No -Oscar agitó las manos- Hoy no. Gracias. -Contestó sonrojada y agitada.

-¿Quisiera probar la otra marca de gaseosa en lata? -Insistió.

-Amigo -Intervino André – Por unos días ya no tomará gaseosas.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo personal? -Dijo Víctor un poco apenado, y al ver que ambos se miraron y luego asintieron prosiguió -¿Ustedes son novios?

-Eh… uh… ¿nosotros?

-No – dijo de forma categórica Oscar. -Somos amigos.

-Ah… que alivio. -Suspiró Víctor alertando unas largas pestañas de pavo real que a Oscar le parecieron extrañas- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Cuantos años tienes? Siempre te veo trotando en las mañanas. ¿Te gusta hacer deportes? ¿Como tuviste esos músculos? ¿Fuiste al servicio militar? ¿Donde estudiaste? ¿Trabajas? ¿Dónde? ¿De dónde es tu familia? ¿Te gustan las chicas? ¿O te gustan los chicos? ¿Que tipo de música escuchas? ¿Te gustan las series o prefieres el cine? ¿Cuál es tu actor preferido?

Los nervios de Oscar iban incrementándose con cada pregunta. André sólo miraba al chico y trataba de contestar con calma la primera pregunta. Oscar llevaba días tratando de saber detalles de André y aquí estaba el dependiente de la tienda averiguando su vida y obra en un ping pong de preguntas y respuestas. "¿Acaso también es gay? Por favor… Dios los crea y el diablo los junta"

-¿Qué te gusta hacer los sábados por la noche? ¿Y los domingos? ¿Cuándo es tu cumple…

-¡Basta! -Oscar reventó por fin. -¡Cómo haces tantas preguntas! Dale tiempo siquiera de pensar.

-Perdón Milady. Trabajar aquí todo el día me da un poco de ansiedad.

-Deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio – Dijo André complacido- Si quieres mañana salimos a trotar bien temprano.

-¿Es en serio? -Preguntó Víctor entusiasmado. Más pestañas de pavo real.

-¡¿Es en serio?! -Preguntó molesta Oscar.

-Si, puedes venir también mañana si quieres, Oscar. Te hará bien.

-Paso. -Dijo ella cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.- Odio hacer ejercicios.

Se despidieron de Víctor y salieron a caminar por las calles iluminadas. Muchos negocios todavia tenían sus fachadas con luces puestas de la navidad anterior, lo que le daba un aspecto alegre a la zona.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños? -Preguntó André un poco cabizbajo -Fue la última pregunta de Víctor.

-El 25 de diciembre. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues el 26 de agosto.

-¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a un lugar que suelo ver en las mañanas. No pasan autos por ahí.

"¿Me está invitando a salir? ¿Cómo en una cita?"

-Si. Sí. Eh… ¿dónde?

-¿Conoces el Planet Sushi? ¿Te gusta el sushi? Perdón por no preguntar antes. Es que tiene menú vegano.

-Si.. pero no traje mi billetera -Dijo Oscar revisándose los bolsillos. -Volvamos al departamento.

-Por favor, déjame invitarte al menos eso. Tengo un poco de dinero y me gustaría retribuir en algo siquiera lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Un leve tono rosa subió a sus mejillas, intensificando sus ojos azules. André le tomó del brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Está bien. Me gusta el sushi.

Entraron al local y pidieron varios sushis que no contenían animales en sus preparados.

Cuando les sirvieron, André separó apropiadamente la salsa de soya para que Oscar no caiga en la tentación de probarla ya que eso seria contraproducente para su presión arterial.

Los palillos también representaban la mayor dificultad para Oscar, que al verlos pidió cuchillo y tenedor.

-Si, en seguida -Dijo el mozo.

-¿No me digas que no harás el intento siquiera?

-Es que no sé, de veras.

André se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos y puso los palillos entre los dedos de ella. Luego los presionó para que intente tomar una pieza.

-¿Ves? Así.

Oscar lo intentaba a pesar de sentirse intranquila ante su cálido tacto. No se iba a dejar intimidar por una simple coordinación mental para desistir de algo tan simple.

Cuando André pensó que ella podía arreglárselas sola, tomó sus palillos y probó un maki con una elegancia principesca. En cambio Oscar…

-Oh oh oh… ¡merde! -Deshizo un roll con sus palillos, salpicando su blusa con todo el arroz y las semillas.

-¡Allez!, tú puedes.

-¡Por qué se tardarán tanto en traer un simple tenedor! -Susurró molesta mientras se quitaba todo lo que se echó encima.

-Tal vez para que intentes lograrlo con los palillos. Recuerda, es su cultura.

Intentó una vez más. "Si no, me voy a quedar sin comer y tengo hambre". La siguiente vez sí logró el objetivo. Se sintió satisfecha con esa conquista. Lo mismo con el tercero.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! -Dijo André dando aplausos cortitos en su silla, en un gesto poco masculino.

Hasta que apareció el mozo oriental con un par de cuchillo un tenedor.

-Madame, aquí tiene sus cubiertos.

-Gracias.- lo miró furibunda.

El hombre le sonrió de todas formas e hizo una leve reverencia. -¿Algo para tomar?-Preguntó ofreciéndoles la carta.

\- Si – Dijo ella rápido -Vino blanco por favor – olvidándose por completo que no era ella quien pagaría y que un poco de alcohol podria echar por tierra a su "tratamiento".

-¿Luego iremos a una farmacia a comprar algún medicamento? -Le preguntó André algo serio- No debes beber alcohol.- Con su mejor sonrisa, se dirigió al mozo- Vamos a cambiar el vino por té verde para la señorita y a mí me puede traer un vaso pequeño de sake amakuchi.

-Con gusto Monsieur.

-A mi me haces beber un té y mientras, te permites alcohol.

-Si -André le sonrió de nuevo -No te preocupes, no cargarás conmigo borracho a tus espaldas.

-Comes arroz y bebes arroz.

André se sirvió otro maki y miró divertido como ella también lo hacia con su tenedor, ya mas elegante.

Cada uno bebió su bebida y luego pidieron la cuenta. Oscar se decía que si aquello costaba una fortuna, iba a pagarle su parte a André en el departamento.

-Son 25.

-¿Sólo costó 25 euros todo lo que comimos? -Dijo Oscar sorprendida - Se puso a sacar cuentas… fue como comerse 4 Whoppers entre los dos. Pensaba que costaría como 60, que suele ser el promedio en un restaurant francés.

-Si. Voy a pagar 30. Hay que dejar una propina por los cubiertos -Dijo un poco divertido.

"Si el sake te sacara lo gay"… pensaba ella al ver cada vez más sonrisas en su boca.

Pagaron la cuenta y emprendieron de nuevo rumbo al departamento.

Al llegar al mismo, faltaba poco para las 10.

-Veamos TV. Seguro que hay una película interesante. -Sugirió ella tomando el control remoto.-¿O qué prefieres ver?

-A ti – Oscar lo miró consternada y de nuevo se ruborizó en esas décimas de segundo. Él lo notó y se tapó la boca como gesto de que la comida estaba siendo digerida y continuó -¿A ti te molestaría ver un documental sobre comida saludable en Netflix?

-Para nada… se sentaron de nuevo con un cuerpo de distancia y él buscó el famoso documental "What the Health" de moda por el auge vegano-vegetariano.

Oscar lo miraba con atención y curiosidad. Hacía preguntas e iba acortando de forma inconsciente la distancia entre ellos. André también extendió un brazo por encima del sofá para no estar tan tieso, pero no avanzó hacia ella.

A mitad del documental, la notó cabeceando un poco.

-Tienes sueño. Lo dejamos para mañana, Oscar.

\- No, está interesante. Quiero ver. – Sostuvo con terquedad.

No pasaron quince minutos más cuando él sintió como cayó dormida sobre su regazo como un bulto pesado.

André suspiró y acarició el pelo rubio, quitándole algunos mechones que cubrían su frente.

"Espero que estés comprando esto de que soy gay, porque el día que sepas la verdad me echarás a patadas de tu departamento y de tu vida".

Apagó el televisor y en un solo movimiento la cargó y llevó a su cama.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Llegamos al Capitulo 10 en 10 días. Para mí ha sido un récord. Agradezco el seguimiento y sus comentarios en los reviews. Y tranquilos todos... "Nada es lo que parece ".**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 11**

 **Al aire libre.**

Despertó con la claridad que se colaba en la ventana.

Trató de recordar cómo llegó a la cama. Estaba con su ropa de calle y no la de cama. ¿Habrá sido André? Tuvo que serlo.

Pronto el sonido de la licuadora la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso en puntas de pie y se asomó por la puerta que abrió sin hacer ruido.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Espero que hayas descansado! – saludó André con un dejo de femineidad en su tono. -Espero que te guste el jugo de espinacas con naranjas. También he horneado unas galletitas de banana y avena. Espero que te gusten. Y siempre puedes tomarte un té de menta. – Dijo mientras llenaba una jarra con el líquido verde.

"¿Cómo rayos sabe que estoy despierta?"

-No hace falta que madrugues por mí un domingo, André. Siempre podemos comprar jugo en cartón en la tienda. -Dijo ella sentándose en su mesa y acomodándose en la silla.

-Es que el contenido de sodio y otros conservantes suele ser mas alto en los alimentos envasados. Confiaste en que te cuide y quiero hacerme cargo en todo.

-Bueno, pero me refiero a que esto no es una cafetería o un bar, no necesitas esforzarte tanto por hacer algo nuevo todos los días para mi.

-Lo hago con gusto. Es en serio.

-Por cierto, ¿estás saliendo o volviendo de trotar?

-Estoy saliendo. Víctor me espera abajo hace como 15 minutos. Es un poco ansioso. Quedamos para las 8.

-Creo que te haría bien tener un amigo por aquí.

-Bueno- dijo limpiándose con una servilleta- Me voy a trotar. Estaré fuera 1 hora. Sabes que siempre estás invitada y podríamos esperar por ti.

-No, ni siquiera sé trotar. Olvídalo.

Oscar vio desde su balcón cuando André y Víctor se encontraron y estrecharon las manos como saludo y caminaron en dirección a una plaza.

-Está bien. Debe tener amigos. Lo voy a frustrar si está todo el tiempo solo conmigo.

Hablando de eso…

-Hola Nanny, ¿como estás? -Trató de sonar normal un domingo a esa hora desde su celular. -¿No te he despertado?

-Bien, mi niña. ¿y tú?. Ya sabes que los domingos voy temprano a escuchar misa.

-Es cierto.

-Agradezco tu llamada. ¿Sigue en tu casa ese amigo gay? No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-Sigue en casa, y al contrario, me cuida como tú. Sabe preparar comida deliciosa solo con vegetales.

-Hmmmm ¿es de esos que no comen carne?-La nana se excedió con el tono de sorpresa en ese comentario.

-Si. Por un tiempo estoy a dieta con él para limpiarme de tanta comida chatarra.

-¿Es un chico gordo por eso se pone a dieta?

-¿Gordo?

-Si, ¿obeso? -Las palabras de la nana parecían totalmente incompatibles cuando Oscar pensaba en la figura de André.

-No, Nanny. Hasta parece instructor de gimnasia. Tiene músculos y todo. Nos llevamos muy bien.

-Ay hijita…. ¿Y no hay forma que se le quite lo gay? Te vendría tan bien a ti establecerte como mujer algún día. No todo en la vida debe ser trabajar y ganar prestigio para una chica.

"Para la Nanny muchas cosas no cambian. No había forma que ella entienda que a veces estar sola es una forma de establecerse y era una decisión personal…"

-Dejemos que siga siendo gay, Nanny. Cocina muy rico y encima me ayuda con la casa limpiándola y manteniéndola ordenada. Ya sabes como soy.

-Nunca cambias hija-Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado y Oscar sonrió – Debes esforzarte al menos un poco en ser más ordenada. Debes ser y parecer una señorita.

-Lo intentaré Nanny. Te lo prometo. Te pido que no te esfuerces más enviando las compras al departamento. Mi amigo también se encargará de eso ahora.

-Siento que ese chico me está desplazando.

-¡Jamás! Tú eres única. Debo colgar. ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós hija.

Una vez que colgó, revisó su WhatsApp. 5 mensajes de Fersen

-Como estás?

Espero que estés mejor…

Hazme saber si necesitas algo.

Ya sabes… cuentas conmigo en lo que precises.

Besos. Bye :)

Suspiró. Fersen realmente era un muy buen amigo. Lo veía como a alguien a quien tendría siempre en su vida pero como amigo y jefe. Le tenía mucho respeto y se sentía muy cómoda trabajando con él. Pero… literalmente lo había friendzoneado hace tiempo. Además, conocía su afición por las faldas y en los líos que se había metido por más de una mujer descontenta que le pedía algún tipo de resarcimiento por los daños causados, especialmente cuando eso significaba un anillo en la mano y alguna promesa de "juntos por siempre" frente a un altar. "¿Por qué tiene ahora un interés en mi?" "Odio cuando se despide en sus mensajes con esa frasecita de Besos".

-"Gracias por preguntar. Estoy bien. Nos vemos en la oficina. Que pases bien."

(Envió un emoticón para no ser tan dura con él)

Se levantó a tomar un baño y luego se comió las galletitas acompañando a su té de menta.

Decidió bajar y comprar algunas plantas para su balcón de un vivero que estaba a varias cuadras de su edificio.

Antes de hacerlo, dejó una notita en el refrigerador

"Fui a comprar algunas plantas en el vivero que queda camino a mi oficina. Nos vemos más tarde. Estaré aquí antes del almuerzo ;)

Oscar"

Ella sabía que podía enviarle un mensaje de whatsapp… pero… él también… así que le gustó personalizar la situación con las notitas en el refrigerador.

-o-

-¿Crees que si hago ejercicio todos los días puedo tener músculos como tú?

-Creo que no necesitas sacarte músculos si te sientes bien con tu cuerpo.

-Es que creo que todavía parezco un niño flaco.

-Son varios factores, pero sí, debes hacer ejercicios y equilibrar tu dieta consumiendo proteínas.

-¿Y esteroides? -Preguntó algo indeciso Víctor.

-No veo la necesidad.

-¿Tienes alguna rutina?

-Si. Debes levantar algo de peso pero, el secreto está en dar un poco más siempre. En aumentar un poco más cada día o extender el tiempo un poco más.

-¿Me enseñarías?

-¡Claro! Pero, vamos ahora a correr. Me quiero preparar para una maratón.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de abril?

-Si. Me interesa ganar el premio.

Se pusieron en marcha. André era imparable. Víctor se agitaba mucho al correr pero le pedía que continúe para no distraerlo. Estaba fascinado con todo su ser de la magnífica persona que era André y no sabia por qué lo quería tener a su lado todo el tiempo. Como él aún no tenia clara su propia orientación sexual, no quería estropear la amistad incipiente con alguna tonta declaración de amor. "Me conformo con ser su amigo".

Una vez que terminaron la ronda, quedaron frente al edificio y se despidieron. André subió alegre a zancadas las escaleras y al ver la nota de Oscar, su primera reacción fue bajar de inmediato tras ella.

-¿Y cómo se supone que traerá sus plantas?

-o-

-Me gustan esas rosas. Si, las blancas y las rojas. Por favor, llevaré las 4 matas. Y las macetas. ¿Pueden ir dentro de las mismas?

Ella quería darle un poco de vida a su balcón gris pero la única idea que tenía de plantas eran los hermosos rosales de la mansión de su padre. Su lugar preferido para leer y jugar de niña, a la sombra de ellos, aspirando todo el tiempo el perfume de las flores.

-Necesitará abono Madeimoselle. Por lo menos 3 kilos para distribuir en sus macetas.-Le ofreció el dueño del vivero.

-Si, también lo llevaré. -Confirmó decidida.

Una figura tocó su hombro y le susurró casi al oído:

\- ¿Cómo se supone que cargarás con todo eso tú sola?

Oscar volteó y se encontró de lleno con los hermosos ojos verdes de André.

-Pensaba pedir un taxi.-respondió sorprendida – no soy tan tonta.

-Su taxi vino a buscarla si no le molesta.

-Supongo que será más divertido conversar contigo que con un extraño. -Sonrió mientras pagaba al vendedor.

-¿Me permites comprar algo para mí? Si no te molesta que ponga mis plantas al lado de tus rosales.

André desapareció y volvió a los pocos minutos. Con varias macetas pequeñas y dentro algunas matitas.

-Me gustaría comenzar a cultivar algunas verduras que usaremos en las comidas.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué trajiste?

-Albahaca, cilantro, orégano, y unas semillas de tomate.

Ambos fueron caminando al departamento. André llevaba las matas y macetas en una gran caja y Oscar dirigía sus pasos.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Víctor?

-Conversamos sobre ejercicios para sacar musculo.

-Hmmm… si, creo que se vería más masculino si lo hiciera. Está muy flaco y su pelo largo no le ayuda…

-Puedo preguntarte algo? Si te molesta sólo pon cara de gruñona y no me respondas.

-Dime.

-¿Y tú crees que me veo masculino?

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Mi pasado**

-¿Y tú crees que me veo masculino?

Oscar no sabía qué iba a decir. Si decía que sí, ofendía a su orgullo gay y si decía que no, era faltar a la verdad, además que se notaba que algo de hombre quería tener, si no, no se preocuparía por sus músculos y ya se hubiera perfilado las cejas y usado sus cremas para las manos… "¿Qué le digo?" seguía pensando ella mientras sacaba la raíz cuadrada de lo que iba a decir...

-Ok. No te preocupes, veo que te metí en un aprieto. No tienes que responder. Disculpa. -Dijo él sonriendo.

-No, espera. No es que temo ofenderte con mi respuesta.

-No, creo que no lo harás. Sólo dime la verdad – sonrió confiado. "Tal vez, quien sabe si no te molesta" -Pensaba él.

-Es que, sí me pareces masculino. Digo, no sé si eso te puede afectar en el objetivo que persigas a nivel afectivo. Ehhh me refiero a que si buscas atraer a otro chico y pues tu apariencia comprometería tu relación hombre-hombre. Ahora, para cualquier mujer, sí eres muy atractivo.

"¿Y quién preguntó aquí si soy atractivo?" "¿Para cualquier mujer?" "Es tan linda cuando entra en contradicciones. No aclares que oscureces, Oscar" -pensó André.

-Gracias por tu opinión.

-¿Y está bien? ¿ O sea, no te molesta que piense así? Digo…sé que trato de ser "Open Mind" con todo esto del amor entre hombres, y de veras que lo creo, pero, la verdad que a veces no sé manejar ciertas situaciones.

André sopló un mechón de flequillo que se le venía sobre los ojos. Oscar lo notó y se apoyó en un hombro de él para terminar de retirar el pelo de la frente de André con sus dedos.

-Además - dijo ella con algo de timidez – quien se enamore de ti, hombre o mujer, lo hará por estos hermosos ojos verdes, no solo por lo que aparentas.

André desvío la mirada. Antes sólo escuchaba criticas por su apariencia, " Eres un grandulón bueno para nada" "No cabes en ningún lugar decentemente " " Pierdes toda tu elegancia al sentarte doblado por tus piernas tan largas" "Se te nota incómodo " "Incomodas a todos por tu tamaño" "Deja de mirarme con esos ojos, te pareces al gato de Shreck" "Te ves raro cuando miras asi con esos ojos"….

-Gracias-Le dijo sin mirarla.

Llegaron al departamento y ubicaron la caja con las plantas en el balcón de Oscar, pero André salió de inmediato de ahí escudándose con que debía preparar la comida. Antes tomó un baño para sacarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Oscar quedó en su lugar embelesada por los rosales.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar y cada quien estaba descansando en su habitación, Oscar decidió llevar sus plantas a André. Tocó la puerta y avisó que se trataba sólo de eso:

-Tus plantas, ¿ o debo decir "verduras"?

Él abrió la puerta y le agradeció el gesto, invitándola a pasar hasta su balcón. Le señaló el paisaje.

\- ¿Has visto cómo se ha desbordado el Sena?

-Si. Es algo preocupante. -Sostuvo Oscar, entregándole sus brotes.

-¿No te molestaría cuidarlas por mí en caso de que me mude a un lugar sin balcón? -André tomó sus platas y hundió su nariz entre las hojas.

-Claro, no es molestia. Y si no las pudiera cuidar, ¡me las como en una ensalada!

André rió de buena gana y Oscar lo siguió en la carcajada. El viento sopló y movió sus cabellos de modo tal a que le cayeron encima de la cara… André los volvió a separar de su rostro y la miró fijamente. Una corriente eléctrica surcó la espina dorsal de la rubia e hizo que sus mejillas adquieran un tono rojo intenso.

-Ve-Veo que estás trabajando en tu laptop -Cambió bruscamente de tema y se fue a sentar frente a la misma, que estaba en el suelo.

André la siguió

-Si. Es mi portfolio. Estoy en un proyecto online, algo modesto, en el que estoy trabajando. Cuando lo termine me dará algo de dinero.

-¡Oye! Eres bueno diseñando.¿ Por qué no me dijiste antes? Puedes trabajar en mi proyecto.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero hacerlo por mí mismo. También tengo un poco de orgullo.

-Aceptar una mano, no te rebaja André. Pero si quieres, estás en libertad de buscar lo que a ti te guste.

-Gracias.

Oscar se puso seria y se cruzó de brazos.

-André Grandier. -Sentenció y al ver la cara de sorprendido continuó- Hasta ahora sólo sé tu edad, tu estilo de alimentación, tu numero de celular y tu -Tragó saliva- tu orientación sexual. Necesito saber todo de ti para confiar plenamente. Por ejemplo, cómo es que estás sin trabajo teniendo semejante talento y haciendo sólo changas para conseguir algo de dinero. Entiéndeme, estás en mi casa y debo cerciorarme de que no me harás daño.

André la miró, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Está bien. Acomódate a mi lado y ponte cómoda. Espero que no me juzgues. Te contaré toda la verdad.

Oscar se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Se quiso sentir cercana a él y darle la suficiente confianza para que le cuente la verdad, tomándolo una de sus manos entre las suyas, dándole palmaditas. André apreció ese gesto.

-Te escucho.

-Antes trabajaba en dos lugares. Tenia un cargo en un despacho de abogados, pues también estudiaba leyes.

-¡Oye! ¡También lo intenté! Era el sueño de mi padre. ¿Dónde estudiaste?

-En La Sobornne.

-También lo hice ahí, ¿fuimos compañeros?

-Quizás. -No lo creía. Semejante rubia hubiera sido difícil olvidar. – El caso es que trabajaba con los amigos de mi padre, que en su época, era de cierta manera influyente mientras tenia dinero. Cometió unos errores defendiendo ciertos casos y su prestigio decreció al punto que se vendieron propiedades para que la familia pudiera subsistir.

-Ya veo. -André notó que Oscar había entrelazado sus mano con la de él y no la había soltado.

-Entonces, estudiaba en los ratos libres entre la universidad y el trabajo, diseño grafico y todo lo relacionado al dibujo y artes visuales, on line. Inclusive me gradué de esta manera y de a poco me fui alejando del Derecho. Cuando mi padre perdió todo, decidí probar suerte como free-lance en Le Monde.

-¿Trabajaste en Le Monde?

-Si. Como diseñador. Luego fui jefe de una de las secciones de variedades a pesar de ser joven. Con ese nombramiento que para mí era importante. Aun así trabajaba medio tiempo, ya sabes, tenia mi otro trabajo.

Hizo una pausa. Miró sus manos juntas y ella separó la suya al notar su mirada. Se sintió sorprendida.

-Luego, pues, ocurrió lo que no debía ocurrir. Me enamoré de alguien en el periódico. Trabajaba para mí en la sección donde fui jefe.

"Como ella piensa que soy gay, tendré que alterar un poco la historia, y la llevaré hacia ahí "

-Una vez, pues, bueno, ya sabes, teníamos nuestros momentos privados en la oficina (perdón, sé que eso está mal, omitiré detalles innecesarios, compréndeme) -Oscar lo miraba atentamente. Se iba haciendo a la idea de verlo con un chico en una oficina privada. – Y te juro que ambos éramos muy cuidadosos, hasta que un día, olvidamos cerrar la puerta con llave y nos encontraron en cierta forma, intima en mi oficina.

-¡Los atraparon teniendo sexo en el escritorio con tu amante! -Se adelantó Oscar.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?! -Vio el rostro encendido de ella, le sonrió y continuó – Bueno… no. Sólo nos estábamos besando con pasión.

-Digamos que era el preámbulo al sexo.

-Digamos. La cuestión es que, mi amante, se asustó bastante cuando nos encontraron así, que no tuvo mejor idea que decir que habia sido acosada, digo acosado por su jefe y como parte del teatro, me dio una cachetada frente a todos.

-Pero si era tu amante. Debió asumir contigo las consecuencias.

-Pero no lo hizo. Se asustó y pues, como estaba iniciando su trabajo, no quería perderlo. Pronto los rumores se esparcieron. Me tacharon de acosador, y divulgaron el chisme de que… bueno, al ser gay, y jefe, quería aprovecharme de todos los jóvenes que estaban bajo mi cargo. Fue una época de mucho maltrato hacia mi trabajo y mi persona.

Hizo una pausa. Apoyó un codo en su rodilla y la mano en la frente. Sus mechones negros se calaban entre sus dedos, dándole una apariencia tan masculina para Oscar. Se sentía apenada y atraída a la vez por esa confesión. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, ahí en el suelo. Hasta creía ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Y bueno, se hizo viral la noticia trascendiendo el ámbito de Le Monde. Fui despedido primero de ahí y luego del Despacho de abogados porque ellos no podian tener como empleado a un acosador sexual gay. Asi, me vi liquidado y sin trabajo. Obviamente, te imaginarás que mi familia me quitó su apoyo. El dinero que cobré sirvió para mantenerme un tiempo. Alquilé un departamento para vivir con mi amante y mientras buscaba trabajo, pues, me dedicaba a limpiar el departamento cuando él seguía trabajando en Le Monde, y le dieron mi puesto. Las cosas luego fueron poniéndose tensas ya que buscaba afanosamente trabajo pero cuando mencionaba que trabajé en Le Monde, ellos daban las peores referencias de mi vida privada quedándome sin posibilidades de demostrar mi valía. Inclusive fui atacado con los peores comentarios en mis redes sociales, lo cual obviamente perjudicaba tremendamente mi imagen. Así que… me creé un seudónimo.

-Por eso no te encuentro en ninguna red social -Concluyó Oscar.-No he encontrado una sola foto tuya..

-¿Y… por qué el stalkeo? – La miró serio.

-Discúlpame, es que…

-Si, ya sé. Quieres saber a quien le diste entrada en tu departamento. -Repitió como una letanía. – Si. Por eso no verás mi cara ni mi nombre aunque revuelvas Google.

-Entiendo. Pero…

-Guerrero Errante.

-¿Qué?

-Me encontrarás como Guerrero Errante en todas las redes sociales. @Guerrero_Errante. -Entonces André abrió el twitter y le mostró su infinidad de tuits. El avatar, era el leon multicolor -¿Tienes cuenta aquí?

Oscar asintió. -@OscarFrançoisDeJarjayes1987 – le dijo.

-Toma, tendrás que escribir semejante enciclopedia que elegiste para nick name.

-Gracioso -Dijo mientras tipeaba su dato en el buscador de twitter.-Ves, esa soy yo.

-Si, veo. -Vio la foto de ella con una sonrisa y un brazo masculino tomándole un hombro. -¿Es tu novio el que te abraza?

-Oh, no. Es mi jefe que se entusiasmó con el alcohol ese dia.

-Entonces, voy a seguirte. – ella vio como el ícono cambiaba de tono cuando pasó de decir "Seguir " a "Siguiendo" en un pestañeo. -Ya está. Sigo con mi historia?

-¿Hay más?

-Bueno, queda poco. La cuestión es que mi situación económica no repuntaba y el dinero que hacia con este seudónimo no rendía buenos frutos. Entonces me iba convirtiendo de a poco en una carga para él. Siempre criticaba lo que hacia, a veces tenia deadlines para entregar mis trabajos por lo tanto, si descuidaba un solo detalle en la casa, al volver él de su trabajo, comenzábamos a discutir por cualquier baldosa no limpia o por no estar lista la comida. Aguanté esa situación diariamente por lo menos 1 año. Hasta que…

-Rompieron. Imagino.

-Si. Hasta que un dia, bueno… esto es vergonzoso, pero pediste toda la historia.

-Si. En esta época nada me sorprendería más.

-Bueno, hasta que una vez llegué del supermercado con las compras y los encontré en la cama. Me había cambiado por Nicolás, el nuevo editor de policiales del periódico.

-¡Dios mío! -Oscar no se pudo contener y extendió un brazo para abrazarlo y colocar su cabeza sobre su pequeño hombro. André accedió a recostarse ahi de buena gana mientras ella acariciaba su pelo negro.- ese trauma es insuperable.

-Pues… si, dejé todo ahí y fui a sentarme en una banca de la plaza por 48 horas, solo llorando por la decepción. Hasta que un amigo me encontró así y me dio consejos para levantarme el animo. Fue ahí que comencé de nuevo, busqué mis cosas, las saqué de ese departamento, contacté con el Sr. Mustafá y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Oscar suspiró conmovida. Se quedaron así unos instantes.

-Sabes, no pude evitar ver el tatuaje que llevas en el brazo. Es muy grande.

Salió de esa posición que le ofrecía Oscar para incorporarse y extender su brazo hacia arriba.

-Me tatué en el brazo derecho esas alas, porque con este brazo volaré alto y saldré de este pozo. Sé que lo lograré algún día.

-Apoyo tu actitud. Creo que es la mejor. Quiero que seamos amigos. Y quiero que confíes en mi. En lo que necesites.

-Pues… quisiera hacerte una pregunta personal.

-Dime -Lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te llamas Oscar?

¡ **Gracias por leer!**

Este fic nació por una crítica constructiva originada por un malentendido en cuanto a la personalidad de Oscar en el otro fic también de mi autoría. "No soporto la idea de una Oscar sumisa". Gracias Fer.

También surgió de tantas ideas que comparto con Only D sobre fics donde nuestros personajes también viven su dia a dia en pleno siglo 21. Lean y sigan su fic "Isabelle" por favor. Es una gran obra.

Y no puedo olvidarme de Jade, que nos hace sufrir con su manga en Lezhin Comics.

Y bue… perdón por la sorpresa sobre el/la amante de André. ¿Quién más podría ser tan mala persona que "Ella"?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	13. Capítulo 13 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 13**

 **Mi pasado 2**

-¿Por qué te llamas Oscar?

-Pues, por varias razones. En realidad todo comenzó como un "mientras tanto", pero finalmente el seudónimo acabo por absorber mi verdadera identidad y hoy todos me conocen en el ámbito profesional, directamente por Oscar.

-O sea, no te llamas Oscar.

-No.

-¿Y como te llamas?

-No esperes mucha creatividad si nací en Navidad. Noelia.

-Noelia. Es un bonito nombre.

-¿Te parece? Al final, prefiero Oscar.

-Si. Noelia. Noe. Queda muy tierno si se te dice Noe. -Era la primera vez que le hablaban de que ella inspirara ternura. Siempre debía inspirar respeto y hasta miedo según su padre.-¿Y por qué te haces llamar a Oscar?

-Pues tiene que ver con mi familia. Mi padre quería que siga sus negocios y me negué. Así que, como se trata de alguien conocido en medios, cada vez que intentaba trabajar en alguna empresa, lo llamaban a comentar y, él le decía a sus amigos que no me contraten, o si me contrataban, de alguna forma boicoteaba mis campañas o proyectos. Entonces, decidí bautizar todo lo que hago con un seudónimo. Mi jefe, que también es mi amigo, entendió bien como iba la cuestión y ha puesto de su parte para que no salte a la luz mi identidad. Y como es extranjero que no debe favores a nadie en el pais, me abrió la posibilidad de trabajar en lo que me gusta. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió figurar con ese nombre por dos motivos. El primero, claramente perderme de las influencias de mi padre.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Pues, por un tema económico. Cuando te llamas Noelia, en este mundo machista, quieren pagar hasta un 30% menos de lo que pagan a un hombre por el mismo trabajo. Así que me vino bien el cambio.

-¿Y crees que tu padre ya no te ha descubierto?

-Quiero pensar que no, pero bueno… también espero que si lo hizo, me deje en paz.

-Es duro estar alejado de la familia, ¿no crees?

-Créeme, de la mía es un alivio. Es más familia mía, la nana que siempre me cuidó desde niña.

-Y… nunca te has enamorado o pensado en una pareja para vivir con ella, un matrimonio o al menos vivir juntos como novios, ya sabes.

-No.

-…… -André solo pestañeo en silencio.

-No, es que, no quiero depender de ningún hombre. Me gusta ser libre y no dar explicaciones de lo que hago a nadie.

André recordó la notita en el refrigerador, los mensajes al whatsapp y si realmente ella era consecuente con lo que estaba diciendo, o no era consciente de que, ya estaba viviendo con un hombre, a quien sí daba explicaciones.

-Si estás comparando el hecho de tenerte en mi casa con algo similar a una relación así, te diré que no es lo mismo. Tú no me juzgas, no lo harías.

-¿Y antes? ¿Pensabas que siempre vivirías sin un marido, no quieres formar tu familia, con hijos, gatos, perros?

-Creo que la relación entre mis padres me obligó a pensar que no quiero repetir esa historia llena de reproches y machismo arraigado de generaciones, que hace que hoy en pleno siglo 21 mi madre tenga, por ejemplo, que rendir cada euro que gasta a mi padre, como si ella no tuviera derechos. Mi madre tiene su dinero, ganado en el ejercicio de su profesión y aún así mi padre le administra la vida. Odié siempre eso. Salí de la casa de mi padre para no rendirle cuentas o explicaciones a él, ¿te parece que me gustaría someterme a lo mismo con alguien?

\- Supongo que no, pero no deberías cargar tanto resentimiento hacia tu padre. Es lo que percibo.

\- No. Claro.

-Eres una buena persona, Oscar. -André la miró y suspiró. Oscar tartamudeó algunas sílabas que terminaron en un "Gracias" y evadió sus ojos porque en verdad tenía miedo de que sus emociones la traicionaran y terminara dándole un beso que lo ofenda y él la tome como loca.

El sonido de la alarma del horno quebró el momento y André se levantó presto para revisar.

-Te preparé un pastel de chocolate y zanahoria. Te gustará.

Oscar seguía cuestionándose si se animaba a darle al menos otro abrazo o al menos un beso de agradecimiento por haberse confesado mutuamente su pasado y sus penas… entonces ella también intentó seguirlo. Sin embargo, en el apuro no había notado que tenía las piernas enredadas al cable de la laptop .

-Este, André, espera -dijo ella tratando de alcanzarlo al incorporarse, pero en ese intento se llevó el cable por delante, lo cual hizo que estirara y cayera del soporte la laptop, dañándose principalmente la pantalla y luego el procesador en si. Un humo de color blanco no era buena señal.

-Dios mio! Qué hice? -Agachada desde el suelo comenzó a juntar el desparpajo que había hecho.

André que había visto la escena desde la puerta, corrió a desenchufar el aparato sin pensar mucho en si eso podria electrocutarlo. Solo queria que no le pasara algo malo a ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-Preguntó mientras notaba el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Oscar.

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí cuando he arruinado tu herramienta de trabajo? Perdón, yo me haré cargo André de repararlo todo.

-No es nada. -Dijo él aunque quería darle tranquilidad a ella, su rostro en verdad denotaba preocupación y tristeza, que ella lo notó.

-Por favor, André, no te preocupes. Me haré cargo 100% de esto. Estoy verdaderamente apenada. Sé que voy a reparar este daño, lo que debías entregar te lo voy a compensar en dinero, en quedarte el tiempo que necesites, lo que sea -ella comenzó a doblar el cable para pasárselo.

La única reacción que tuvo él para que ella no lo viera sollozar por haber arruinado su trabajo y proyectos de mas de dos o tres años de arduo esfuerzo, fue tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra él. Sólo necesitaba tranquilizarse y ya no quería escuchar sus excusas que zumbaban en su oído. Debía callarla porque su histeria no lo ayudaba.

Decidió separarse un poco y tomarla de los hombros. Ella lo miró entre las copiosas lágrimas que asomaban entre sus pupilas azules. Las secó con sus pulgares en un tierno gesto. Entonces besó su frente y Oscar fue esta vez la que lo abrazó y en segundos buscó robarle un beso en los labios.

André simplemente reunió todas sus fuerzas y esquivó el beso, tomando su rubia cabeza y apoyándola contra su hombro.

-Está bien, Oscar. Mañana voy a buscar la solución. Ven vamos a comer el pastel que te preparé -Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **A mí también me dieron ganas de decirle ¡Si serás, si serás! A Oscar y darle un coscorrón como lo hacía Don Ramón.**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 14**

 **¿Hay solución?** **El pecado.**

En la mañana siguiente, se vieron en el desayuno. Oscar no tenía apetito y André se daba cuenta que ello obedecía a la laptop descompuesta.

-Sabes que esto tiene solución. No te preocupes. Sólo es una máquina, Oscar.

-No puedes ser tan buena persona André. Vamos, descárgate conmigo. Por lo menos puedes gritarme, empujarme, ofenderme. Creo que hasta lo necesito para poder mantenerme frente a ti.

André la miró complacido. Una rubia masoquista no es algo que se ve todos los dias.

-Deja de martirizarte. Ayer no cenaste por esto. Debes comer. Si no, eso si me pondrá mal. No me gusta que se desperdicie la comida.

-Puedo llevarlo como almuerzo hoy, si te preocupa.

-Me parece bien. Te lo empaco.

-Gracias. Si acabo con mi desayuno, irás a trotar tranquilo?

-Claro. Y deja de preocuparte. No es el fin del mundo.

André acabó de limpiar y se despidió de ella. Oscar aprovechó la ocasión después de bañarse y arreglarse para secuestrar la maltrecha máquina de la habitación de él y meterla en un gran bolso.

Una notita que pegó sobre el soporte de laptop contradecía una vez más eso de "No le doy explicaciones a nadie"...

"La llevé para buscar la solución. Es mi responsabilidad"

Comenzaba de nuevo la semana. Llegó a su oficina con el malhumor de siempre y apesadumbrada por la situación de su casa.

Alain no desaprovechó la ocasión para saludarle con una broma.

-Buenos días. Fin de semana sin sexo nos arruina el lunes por la mañana a todos. Dile a tu novio que se ponga al día para que sobrevivamos a la semana aquí contigo. Es una cuestión de "clima laboral... recuerda lo que dijo el coach, aumenta hasta el 30% de nuestra productividad. No podemos arriesgar el clima de la oficina asi con tu mala onda"

Oscar lo miró y fulminó con sus ojos.

-Abogados... no pasan de ser charlatanes con trajes caros.

Se ubicó en su escritorio y encendió su equipo. Por el " _Live Comunicator"_ , se fijó que ya Fersen habia llegado y el ícono en verde le señalaba que estaba disponible. Abrió una ventana para saludarlo.

-Buenos dias. Ya estoy aqui. Como tuve un accidente con la notebook de mi casa, quisiera llamar al técnico externo si no te molesta, para que haga un diagnóstico y me pase un presupuesto de reparación.

-Adelante. -Fue la repsuesta que leyó a los 2 segundos de enviar su mensaje.

-o-

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay solución? -la cara del técnico no era muy alentadora y su silencio aumentaba la ansiedad de Oscar.

-La verdad, no. Esto ya no sirve. Se ha dañado por completo la pantalla y aún en el caso de que quisieras comprar una nueva pantalla, dudo que la consigas de vuelta debido a que este modelo es demasiado viejo. Tendrá sus diez años. Ya no fabrican este modelo.

-Dios mio. Es que lo que contenía esa laptop es muy importante para mi. -Dijo con las manos entre la cabeza.

-Si ese es el caso, déjame llevarla a mi laboratorio para extraer los datos y te traigo todo en un disco externo. Sólo que esto costará un poco más de esfuerzo.

-¿Lo puedes recuperar en serio? -Se le abría esa posibilidad - Lo que cueste por favor, yo te lo pago.

-Mañana tendrás novedades.

-Una pregunta más. Cuál es la mejor laptop si quiero comprar una para poder hacer trabajos de diseño gráfico?

-¿Una laptop? No... es super incómoda. Para hacer diseño, es mejor una desktop.Ya sabes, ademas de la comodidad puedes agregarle accesorios y hasta tiene mejores procesadores que una laptop.

-Pero eso... significa que pierdes tu movilidad...

-¿Y qué te preocupa? Estarás en tu casa, en tu zona de trabajo... no eres una "homeless".

-Si, claro... en casa... él vive en casa...

-o-

A la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a la terraza del edificio. Solia ir a hablar con Fersen en ese lugar cuando discutían alguna idea que no querían compartir hasta avanzado tal o cual proyecto. Sabía que todos iban a almorzar afuera, asi que pensó ir a ese lugar a despejar su mente después de la mala noticia del técnico.

Subió los 3 pisos por las escaleras y al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, se encontró de lleno con Alain que acababa de meter un gran bocado de comida en la boca.

-¡Casi me atraganto por tu culpa! ¿A qué se debe a que Lady Comida Chatarra come con los plebeyos de la oficina?

-Ya vas a empezar...

-No, por favor... no me tomes a mal... es que es raro verte por aquí si todos en la oficina cuentan que comes solo en BK u ordenas de Mac Donalds.

-Si, ya sabes... es un poco una paranoia. Por más que sean comidas chatarras, tienen garantias y certificados de calidad e higiene por las franquicias que representan. En cambio otros lugares... ya sabes... Paris es una ciudad tan vieja...

-Si... y que lo digas... Con estas inundaciones del Sena, ¡las de ratas que han salido!

-Además... tuve un episodio de presión alta que estoy tratando de revertir.

-¡Ahá! Me ha pasado varias veces en estos meses algo similar. Ya he consultado con un médico y me recetó algunas pastillas... pero me rehuso a consumirlas... por eso bue... ya ves... -Le dijo enseñándole un tupper con comida casera- Tengo una linda hermanita que me cuida cocinando saludable para mí. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Huele tan bien!... ¡Carne!...

-¿Eh?

-Es que... no estoy comiendo nada con carne desde hace dias...

-Pero tu comida tiene una pinta exquisita... y sabe bien -Sin vergüenza pinchó una albóndiga de garbanzos bañada en queso vegetal. -¿Tú la hiciste? Me casaría contigo si cocinaras así.

-No... La hizo un amigo... gay.

-¿What? WAKALA!!! ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! -Comenzó a restregar su lengua con una servilleta.

Oscar se levantó de la mesa y necesitó apoyar una mano en la pared para morir de risa al ver la expresión de Alain. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosas de tanto reir. Se tomó del estómago para no vomitar con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Es en serio?

-De tu cara. Debiste ver tu cara... debí grabarlo en el celular. ¡Fue supremo! Si quieres puedo avisarle que te quieres casar con él... -Ella siguió riendo.

-Graciosa. Y de dónde lo compraste? Digo, asi ya sé de donde no voy a ir a comer nunca...

-No te preocupes. No vende su comida.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Trabajamos juntos hace años. Pero si quieres te firmo un contrato de confidencialidad para que estés segura.

-Pesado.

-Asi podrás demandarme si te traciono.

-Basta. No es necesario. Te explico... Es que es mi roommie... o sea, no lo es... es algo raro de explicar.

-¿Es o no es?

Alain terminó el primer tupper de bife con arroz. Atacó el segundo con una espesa sopa de vegetales. Oscar lo miró intrigada.

-¿No se supone que primero te tomas la sopa y luego lo sólido?

-Tenía hambre. Soy así. No me cambies de tema. Vives con un gay, ¿si o no?

-Si. O sea... Es un chico, bah... es mayor que yo... es un tipo que fue estafado por el conserje de mi edificio que le cobró adelantado 6 meses se renta, le dio las llaves de mi departamento y huyó con su dinero. Asi que una tarde entró con sus cosas a mi casa.

-¿Y asi?

-En realidad, le pegué y lo tiré al suelo con un golpazo en la cabeza. Lo hice con la sartén más grande que encontré.

-Bueno... eso podría alegarse como legitima defensa ante la inminente invasión a tu domicilio. ¿Quieres demandar?

-¡No! Como no tiene a donde ir, decidí ayudarlo con casa y comida hasta que encuentre trabajo... y a cambio él cuida de mi y hace los quehaceres domésticos... y como es vegano... ya sabes, me ayudó con comida a desintoxicarme tras un sangrado de nariz que tuve.

-Interesante. Y no te da miedo? Será gay pero es un hombre, Oscar... y no lo conoces.

-Sabes que he pensado en eso, pero...

-¿No será que te está gustando?

-¡¿Qué?! No.. para nada... es gay, es guapisimo, pero es gay.

-Ejem... ¿No será que te está gustando... vivir con alguien... ? déjame terminar mi pregunta.

-Ah... -Se sonrojó bastante - No sé. Puede ser. Es lindo llegar a tu casa y que todo esté en orden. No preocuparte de si tienes ropa limpia para el dia siguiente ni comprar comida si tienes hambre. Es lindo sentirse cuidado después de luchar en la oficina a diario.

-Creo que me pasa lo mismo con Dianne. Mi hermanita es mi paz.

-Pero acaso no tienes novia? Pensaba que convivías con alguna en tu departamento.

-Naaaa... son "novias ocasionales" "amores del momento"... pero Dianne es mi verdadera princesa. Vivimos juntos desde hace años, desde que nuestra madre murió. Ahora Dianne es la única mujer que se preocupa por cuidarme sin exigirme joyas o vestidos caros.

-Qué lindo que hables asi de tu hermanita.

-Si, es mi sol. Pero, y tu "amiwi" te cuida así por lo que veo...

-La verdad, temo que me guste... pero es que es tan gay.

-Mira... debes hacer algo con tu vida. En la oficina todos creen que eres la amante de Fersen y que escalaste a tu puesto por ciertos favores... tú me entiendes.

-Pero si sólo somos amigos. Además... es él el que...

-Si. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Pero será dificil revertir el rumor que hicieron correr hace tiempo... que eres tú la que estás completamente enamorada de él.

Oscar acabó con su plato y se recostó en la silla... -Ya veo.

-Si. Ya he visto a Fersen rechazar a varias en los encuentros que hacemos al salir los viernes... y he visto que te mensajea o stalkea o habla de ti... soy hombre. Lo noto bien. Pero... las demás...

-Son solo chismes...

-Deberías interesarte en alguien y estabilizarte. A un gay es difícil pero, bueno... si quieres lo ayudo a demandar a quien lo estafó... y con el dinero que ganemos en el juicio, se compra el departamento más caro de la ciudad...Asi recuperas tu casa para vivir con tu novio... claro... a menos que te guste vivir con este chico un amor imposible.

-No me quiero casar ni quiero vivir en pareja con nadie. Odio rendir cuentas... y con un novio no podría aceptar que me pregunte dónde estoy, que me ponga hora a todo, que me exija que lo llame o que salga con él o que me elija la ropa... ¡olvídalo!

-Siempre tan ruda.

El estómago de Oscar hizo un sonido molesto. -Ay! Perdón!

Alain la miró divertido. Te quedaste con hambre, verdad?

-Si, un poco. Es que... creo que tengo algún sindrome de abstinencia... Quiero comer comida chatarra... una vez más.

-No eres tan fuerte como todos creen -Le dijo revolviendole el pelo de manera juguetona. -Vamos, te llevaré a pecar.

Se levantó, y le estiró de la mano a la rubia, para bajar las escaleras, llegar al estacionamiento y subir a su Bugatti con ella. Por el camino cruzaron comentarios de "¿Y los tuppers?" "Ya la señora que hace el aseo nos acercará para la tarde " ¿Donde me llevas?" "Ya verás. Ambos necesitamos pecar. Deja de preocuparte... es en buena onda"... Asi que, a pocas cuadras de conducir, se estacionó en un Burger King a pedir el famoso whopper extreme con triple carne para ambos, mas papas y gaseosas.

-Vamos... ¡al ataque!

Ambos se pusieron a devorar aquello en el caso de Oscar al principio con algo de cobardía, pero después fue cogiéndole gusto a volver a sentir en su boca el gusto de la carne con el pan de textura suave, y los condimentos que agregaban sabor a cada bocado que ingería.

Alain terminó su combo mas rápido. Comió sin mucho preámbulo, sin admirar tanto la carne o las papas... como todo experto carnivoro de ciudad.

-Vengo aquí por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana. Es delicioso lo que cocina mi hermana pero, soy hombre y si quiero darme el gusto, lo hago.

-"Para qué somos lo que somos si no hacemos lo que queremos", verdad?

-¡Claro! Esto no solo es una cuestión de antojos, Oscar. En mi caso, es reafirmar mi hombría. No puedo estar comiendo siempre vegetales con carne hervida y jugos naturales.

-Jajajaja y si tu hermana se entera?

-Lo entenderá. Oye, me gusta esa frase de hacer lo que queremos. .. de donde la sacaste?

-La lei en algún libro...

-Me gusta. Voy a pedirle a alguien que me ponga lo mismo en la parte trasera de mi auto.

-Tan tipico de ti, Alain de Soissons... por qué no me extraña que un abogado lleve ese lema en su vehiculo...

-Vamos rubia, deja de quejarte. Debemos volver a la oficina.

Al abrir la puerta del deportivo para que ella ingrese, retomaron la conversación.

-Ya sabes, si otro dia quieres ir a pecar conmigo, sólo me avisas.

-Deja de decir "pecar"... suena feo. Suena a traición... y siento que he traicionado a quien con tanta paciencia me cuida... más bien creo que caí en lo mismo de siempre. No tengo fuerza de voluntad.

Alain reportó una sonora carcajada. -¿Te sientes mal por traicionar a tu gay vegetariano?

-No es vegetariano, es vegano.

-Dios ¿y hay diferencia en eso?

-Si. Vegetariano no come carne pero si lácteos, huevos. En cambio el vegano nada de carnes ni sus derivados por respetar la vida animal en todos sus sentidos, es una cuestión de coherencia... y-

-Basta... no abundes en explicaciones. Para mí sólo se clasifican en "Gay o Ultra Gay". El tuyo ya está perdido amiga mia.. ya no lo recuperas.

-Es una lástima. -También rió melancólica - Es que, en serio es muy atractivo.

-Dejame decirte... si es alguien que rechaza la carne por convicción, ya estás lista. A ese no lo recuperas.

En el camino, rieron de cualquier cosa. Al fin dejaron de pelear.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 15**

 **Compensación**

La fuerte tormenta de nieve cubría toda la ciudad. En el noticiero habian emitido una alerta metereológica y la Ministra del transporte de Francia habia solicitado que la poblacion en lo posible no se movilice en vehiculos. Las 70 máquinas que esparcen sal en los caminos no daban abasto.

André comenzó a preocuparse por la llegada de Oscar. Si era necesario, él iria a buscarla.

Preparó un café suave y a la vez se lució colocando un poco de vainilla en un gran vaso que contenia leche de coco. Preparó además una suculenta sopa de vegetales para calentar el estómago de su protectora.

-Creo que es muy linda... pero algo testaruda y malhumorada... a veces hasta suena a antipática. Pero conociéndola es tierna y dulce... -André pensaba en voz alta - No. No es mi tipo... además quiero dejar de sufrir. No quiero que alguien vuelva a jugar con mis sentimientos. ¿Pero qué fue lo de anoche? Fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa...¿Me iba a besar? No, ni en tus sueños, Grandier... alguien como esta chica está a años luz de tus posibilidades.

Abrió el WhatsApp para enviarle un mensaje.

-Esto no es pedirte que me rindas cuentas de dónde estás. Sólo que estoy algo preocupado por cómo vas a llegar después de la tormenta de esta tarde. Avisame si quieres que vaya a buscarte. No me siento cómodo pensando que puedes estar en peligro.

-Descuida. Estoy a 5 cuadras :)

-Voy. Pasame tu ubicación. Por favor.

Se puso un abrigo y salió disparado hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla, un joven estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Perdón, este es el departamento de Mr. Oscar De Jarjayes?

-¿Quien pregunta?

-Debo dejarle este paquete.

André miró con suspicacia, sin embargo tomó la nota de envio y la firmó con un garabato.

-Si, yo soy Oscar.

El chico se despidió y André metió la caja en el departamento. Luego salió corriendo a buscar a Oscar. Corroboró la calle a tomar según el dato que facilitó ella.

La encontró caminando con los brazos cruzados para mantener el calor.

-Hola -Le dijo casual poniendose frente a ella.

-Hola -Ella le saludó algo nerviosa al mirarse en sus ojos verdes.

-Ay Oscar, saliste así de desabrigada - lo dijo al notar que ella estaba temblando. -Toma, ponte mi bufanda por favor. No; no te aceptaré una negativa - se la sacó y la enrrolló en el cuello de la chica.

-Es que... si, tengo algo de frio.

Él acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. - Tu nariz compite con la luz de aquel semáforo, señal que estás congelándote. - Entonces deshizo el muro que Oscar construyó con su par de brazos cruzados y agarró sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a soplarlas para darle calor. Notó de inmediato el olor a comida chatarra. Decidió callar.

Oscar quedó sorprendida ante esos cuidados. "¿Es que son así los gays? ¿Tan sobreprotectores? y.. ¿tan íntimos? No sé si quiero que alguna vez deje de ser gay". Pero esos ojos verdes... comenzaba a quererlos para ella. Negó con su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ante la mirada curiosa de André que hacía segundos la miraba sonriendole de manera encantadora entre soplido y soplido.

\- Perdón, perdón... disculpa el atrevimiento. -Dijo él un poco serio.

-No, no me molesta que me cuides, André. -Estaba recordando algo que olvidé en la oficina, solo fue por eso que moví la cabeza -Mintió.

De nuevo hubo un instante cargado de silencio en que ambos sólo se miraban el uno al otro.

André, para quebrar aquel momento, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro.

-¡Oye! Es un bolso de mujer. -Le dijo algo divertida.

-hQué me importa! -Le sonrió y se puso a su lado para acompañarla. -Vamos. Debes tener apetito.

-Si, un poco.

Ambos subieron al piso. André hizo las de caballero y abrió la puerta para dar paso a Oscar.

-Ah. Olvidé mencionártelo. Llegó esta caja para ti. Me hice pasar por Oscar De Jarjayes al firmar la recepción. Me pareció mejor antes que comenzar a dar explicaciones al muchacho.

-Descuida -Dijo mientras se agachaba y movía con esfuerzo la caja hacia la sala. -Ven, ábrela. Es para ti, André.

André se acercó a la caja semiabierta y terminó de desempacar. Era un ordenador de nueva generación. En el empaque interior se leia _Microsof Surface Estudio,_ y él sabía que se trataba lo mejor de lo mejor. Oscar vio sus ojos emocionados. Parecía un niño chiquito bajo el árbol de Navidad.

-¿Te - te gusta? ¿Crees que podría servirte? Cuando la ordené me dijeron que es especial para diseño gráfico y ediciones. Pero si no te gusta, la cambiamos por otro modelo.

André, queriendo agradecerle, sin mediar permiso ni pausa, la tomó de la cintura y la elevó por el aire.

-Es lo mejor. Muchas gra-

-¡Ayyyyy! -Un sonido seco precedió a aquel lamento - ¡Mi cuello! ¡Mi cuello!

De la emoción, André no notó el cielo raso de la habitación, el cual, provocó un golpe de cabeza de Oscar.

André intentó ayudarla pero el dolor nubló por completo su cerebro.

-Creo que si me aplicas un poco de hielo...

-Qué hielo... nos vamos al hospital. -André la tomó en brazos y descendieron a la calle donde subieron a un taxi disponible en la esquina.

Llegaron. Fueron atendidos inmediatamente. Mientras un médico revisaba el cuello de Oscar, el personal administrativo del hospital abordó a André que estaba deshecho en ansiedad.

-Señor, necesitamos la tarjeta del Seguro Médico.

-Si, si... tome -André atinó a estirar y colgarse al cuello el bolso de Oscar en la alocada carrera al hospital.

-Perfecto Señor. Como la van a sedar a la Srta. Noelia, necesito una firma de alguien responsable, un familiar, alguien muy cercano. -Oscar escuchaba a poca distancia la conversación. Se imaginaba que deberían llamar a sus padres para esto.

-Me hago cargo. -Dijo André sin titubear.

-¿Usted es?

-Soy su marido. ¿Dónde firmo?

La asistente le cedió los documentos y André firmó varios formularios señalando en varios de ellos cual era su relación con ella.

Oscar lo miró y comenzó a ceder ante los calmantes. En la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, vio al supuesto gay, más hombre que nunca. Su seguridad la tranquilizó. Se acercó a ella en la camilla, ante la atenta mirada del médico y la administrativa.

-Vas a estar bien, cariño.- Oscar cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sabía que era un juego forzado aquello, pero le siguió la corriente. -Perdóname por favor Oscar, fue sin intención.

-Lo sé. -Y se durmió.

André esperó toda la noche. Le explicaron que debían bajar la contusión y que no era nada grave, pero que habrían varias sesiones de fisioterapia. En la mañana le darían el alta.

Al alba, le dejaron ingresar a la habitación donde Oscar reposaba.

-Fui un torpe, ¿cómo te hice esto? - susurraba André al verla dormida con un collarín ortopédico alrededor del cuello. -Si me echas de tu casa por torpe, lo comprenderé.

-Si es por torpes somos tal para cual. Estamos a mano. Yo rompí tu laptop..- Estaba despierta.

Una gran alegría invadió el corazon de André al ver sus ojos azules abiertos. Ella se trató de incorporar, con algo de esfuerzo.

-No, quédate por favor acostada. No hagas ningún esfuerzo. -El la tomó delicadamente de los hombros. Acomodó las almohadas. Notó que llevaba una bata de color celeste, del hospital.

-Estoy hecha un desastre.

-No, te ves hermosa.

-Si, claro... estoy metida en un saco de papas de costura industrial con ISO 22.000, con el pelo revuelto y con un collar ortopédico de perro... Seguro que me veo bien.

-Como es posible que te quejes tanto? Yo estoy muy agradecido de verte bien. Por cierto... ¿llamamos a tu madre, a tu padre? ¿a alguien?

-No. y te agradezco que anoche hayas tomado el control de la situación, diciendo...que... somos...

-La verdad, que odio dar tantas explicaciones a la gente... Decir que estábamos juntos fue lo más fácil que se me ocurrió. Cuando eres gay, te acostumbras a tener reacciones rápidas. Ya sabes.

-Debo avisar a mi jefe que me tomo el día libre.

-Si. Te dejo. Iré a averiguar cuando te dan el alta. -Se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

-André... -Llamó ella.

-Gracias... y... no... no te vayas lejos.

-Solo estaré en la cantina. -Sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta.

-o-

Después de explicar tres veces a Fersen que faltaría por un leve accidente doméstico, se sintió aliviada de poder descansar un poco.

Una enfermera apareció en su habitación y chequeó sus signos vitales y le trajo de desayunar un té con leche y galletas con mermelada. Mientras acomodaba las almohadas y la cama para que ella pudiera quedar sentada sin esforzarse, comenzó a hablar

-Se nota que su marido la quiere mucho. Estuvo al pendiente de Ud. toda la noche. Hacen una bonita pareja. ¿Son recién casados?

-Si.-Respondió débilmente Oscar, algo distraida. La imagen de André esperándola la turbó un poco.

-Es que lo noté al ver su documento de identidad. Todavia lleva su apellido de soltera... de hecho eso sigue diciendo en su estado civil. Que es soltera.

-Claro -Oscar se sintió algo acorralada- Es que fue hace poco tiempo pero he estado algo ocupada para ir al registro civil. Ud. sabe.

-Si... qué suerte tiene Ud de estar ya casada, y con un hombre asi. Muchas envidiamos su suerte... alcanzar los 30 y seguir soltera es tan lamentable.

Oscar solo permaneció en silencio. No queria entrar en una discusión sobre su forma de pensar. La enfermera acercó la mesita con la bandeja a su cama y cuando procedió a acercarle la taza a los labios, una voz amigable sonó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Era André que traía una hermosa rosa blanca envuelta en papel celofán.

-¡Hola mi amor! ¡Te he extrañado muchisimo!

André entendió por la mirada de ella que obviamente se trataba de un juego. La vida se trataba de fingir siempre? Vivía fingiendo ser gay y ahora ¿ésto?

-La compré para ti. Es mi color favorito. Señora -Se dirigió a la enfermera- No se preocupe, me encargo de alimentar a.. a mi esposa.

-Eso era lo que le decía a ella. Que hacen una hermosa pareja. Qué suerte que alguien te cuide así linda.

-Gracias. -Fue la mejor despedida que pudo otorgar a la mujer que se retiraba.

El rostro de Oscar ardía al punto que André temió que eso sea fiebre, pero notó que él también debería internarse si por el calor en su propia cara se debiera.

Y se venía algo más para ellos.

André estiró un taburete y se sentó a su lado en la cama y acercó la taza de té a los labios de ella. Se permitió tomar su nuca en una mano para guiarla. El contacto de sus dedos con su piel calandose entre su pelo, hizo estremecer a Oscar durante los primeros segundos.

-Debes tener hambre. Anoche no cenaste.

Ella lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Ah. . no me gusta que te traigan directamente leche de vaca, pero bueno, vamos a obviar este tema del veganismo por hoy.

-André... Ayer yo...

-Shhh.. ya lo sé.

-Ayer caí y comí comida chatarra. Me siento muy avergonzada contigo. Siento que te traicioné.

-No te preocupes. Es normal que tengas estos episodios. No te voy a juzgar, por favor.

-André... yo... Gracias.

El continuó dándole el desayuno. Tenerlo asi de cerca a ella le provocaba mucha angustia. Temia no guardar la compostura y jugarse a ella misma una mala pasada.

-Deberias ponerla en agua -Le dijo tomando el tallo de la rosa blanca - Es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Casi te mato. Es lo minimo que puedo regalarte.

-Estamos compensados. Vamos a olvidarnos de pedir disculpas a cada rato. ¿Te parece?

-Disculpame. -Sonrió y esa somrisa contagió el espíritu de Oscar mientras mordía una galleta untada en mermelada.

Tocaron la puerta. André posó delicadamente la servilleta en los labios de Oscar para limpiarlos.

El médico de guardia ingresó y le dijo que habia ordenado el alta para las 11 de la mañana. Indicó las medicinas que debía tomar y la fisioterapia a realizarse. Desde mañana debía hacer vida normal pero con el collarín puesto por al menos 2 dias.

Cuando salieron del Sanatorio, André se preocupó de tomarla de la cintura y pedirle que se abrace a su cuello. En el taxi la llevó a abrazada para estabilizarla mientras el taxista luchaba contra el trafico de un martes.

Instintivamente, ella tomó una mano de André y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos en silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía sobre su brazo.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 16**

 **Retorno a la rutina. Una llamada poco grata.**

-Es bueno verte de vuelta Oscar -La recibió Fersen con una gentil sonrisa. -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Ya te lo expliqué. Se me cayó una caja encima. Ya estoy mejor.

Volvió a su escritorio algo apesadumbrada. Recordó cuando André la llevó en brazos a su dormitorio y ayudó a cambiarse de ropa. Podía ser tan gay pero a la vez ella sentía que de todas formas era un hombre. Su cordialidad en todo momento era mucho para ella. Tenía la cabeza hecha trizas de pensar en él como hombre y a los dos segundos la palabra gay en luces de neón cortándole el hilo de lo que ella pudiera fantasear con él.

Una figura pasó primero de largo frente a su oficina, luego se detuvo y retrocedió hasta entrar sin permiso. Era Alain.

-Miren nada más... ¡Estamos en febrero pero a ti te llegó la Bastilla antes de julio!

-¿Perdón? -Quiso sonar seria, pero ya advertía alguna salida disparatada del abogado.

-No, lo digo nomás porque te rebanaron el cuello con la guillotina, y te lo volvieron a arreglar con eso que traes puesto.

Oscar quiso reir, pero el esfuerzo le dio un tirón justo en la zona del cuello.

-Dile a tu novio que no se haga del acróbata en la cama.

-Mmmmmmmm... deja de fastidiar con eso.

-¡Que tengas buen dia, aristócrata ajusticiada!

Más tarde apareció Rosalie. La asistente más joven del equipo a quien Fersen había asignado a cargo de Oscar.

La chiquilla había ingresado como pasante pero pronto comenzó a destacar por su prolijidad en el trabajo.

-Vine a ver si necesitas algo de ayuda con esos informes. Alain me explicó que podrias tener dificultades por tu situación-Dijo la chiquilla señalando tímidamente su cuello.

-Agradezco la preocupación de Alain, pero no necesito de tu ayuda. Gracias. Puedes irte. -La niña se sintió lastimada y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bordear sus ojos. Oscar lo notó y se sintió miserable.

\--Si. Con permiso. Discúlpame.

-Rosalie-Oscar quiso retractarse -Pensándolo bien, si necesito un favor. ¿Podrías ayudarme a archivar estos documentos del proyecto anterior?

La chica accedió de buena gana. Al principio Oscar no hablaba de nada, pero tampoco quería parecer más desagradable de lo que ya estaba siendo. Así que inició la vieja confiable conversación laboral.

-¿Cuánto llevas en la empresa?

-Poco más de un año..

-Ah. ¿Y qué estás estudiando?

-Periodismo, y complemento con clases libres de Comunicación Audiovisual.

-¿Vives por aqui? ¿Con tu familia, quizás?

-Si. Con mi madre y ... mi hermana cada vez que viene... ¿Y tú?

-Eh... yo... -Oscar estaba con la guardia baja. No estaba preparada para responder eso. -Vivo sola... en un departamento, o sea, no sola... esteee... tengo una persona que cuida del aseo y la comida.

La verdad, Rosalie no se percató en absoluto que Oscar se puso algo nerviosa por una pregunta tan simple.

-El próximo viernes habrá un after office por el cumpleaños de Alain. Sería lindo verte ahí... -Dijo la pasante con muchisima timidez; tanta, que en su intento de huida, tropezó con un mueble.

-¡Espera! -Dijo Oscar levantando la mano al ver la cara de dolor que puso Rosalie. Se sintió culpable; si no fuera tan desagradable y fría, la chica no hubiera huido después de esa invitación- ¿Su cumpleaños, dijiste?

Rosalie asintió.

-¿Y ya sabes dónde será el festejo?

-Supongo que en uno de esos clubes de moda y alta facha. ¿Irás?

-No lo sé. Si me sacan esto para el viernes...podria ir. No quiero parecer la hija de Frankestein con este collar ortopédico. -Sonrió. -Gracias por invitarme.

-Si Alain te comenta por favor ponle cara de sorpresa.

-Lo haré.

-o-

En el departamento, con el equipo nuevo, André comenzó a producir los primeros _flyers_ de su portfolio. Quería vender su trabajo a buen precio... teniendo en cuenta que podía descargar más programas de ediciones y díseño gráfico.

Como siempre, esperaba a Oscar para cenar juntos... y mientras duraban esas noches de nevada, le sugirió venir en taxi... "Si me ofrezco a ir a buscarla, se negaría rotundamente. Todo por no depender de un hombre"..." Pero si el taxista también es un hombre" -Sonrió ante esa paradoja llamada Oscar de Jarjayes.

-Creo que sólo hay que dejarla ser -Dijo suspirando, mientras terminaba de cocinar y disponía los platos sobre la mesa. Era como preparar una cena para una cita romántica cada noche.

El sonido del teléfono del departamento lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Atendió.

-Hola André, ¿cómo has estado? - La voz del otro lado sonó algo burlona.

-¿Qué quieres, Jeanne? -Dijo él en un tono áspero y duro.

-Sólo queria saludarte. Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo -Su sarcasmo comenzaba a aflorar.

-¿Quién te dio este número?

A sus espaldas llegaba Oscar, saludó y se lavó las manos antes de pasar a su dormitorio. No pudo evitar escuchar algunas palabras. Le era extraño el tono que él usaba en esta ocasión. Parecía enojado. "Él que es todo paz y amor" pensó.

-¿Te olvidas que trabajo en prensa escrita? Lo sè todo, mi querido André... lo sè todo, y lo que no sé, es porque yo elijo no saberlo, cariño.

-¡No me digas "cariño"! Eres una... mala persona.¡Deja de hostigarme!.¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea!-Lo dijo entredientes para que perciba su rabia.

-Sabes que siempre seras mío, " _Mon Amour_ " ¿Qué cuenta la chica rubia con la que vives? ¿Es tu nueva novia?

-No, no es mi novia. No te metas con ella. ¡Basta!.

-André... te extraño. Extraño tu cariño. No he encontrado a nadie tan dulce como tú. Nicolás no es tan bueno y tierno como tú en la cama...

-¡Déjame en paz! - Cortó bruscamente.

Se levantó del rincón y sonó de nuevo el teléfono. Él lo ignoró. Sabía que era ella. Oscar decidió tomar la llamada a la décima vez que sonó.

-¡Puede ser para mi!. Será el taxista que me llevará mañana a la oficina... gritó desde su habitación

-¿Hola?

Silencio.

-¿Hola? ¿Si? ¿Hola?

Silencio.

-¿Hooooola? -Oscar miró el tubo y lo cortó. -Habrá sido una equivocación. En fin...

André tocó su puerta. Al abrirla, la rubia notó su rostro de pocos, poquísimos amigos.

-¿Todo bien, André?

-Si. O sea... me siento indispuesto para cenar esta noche. Te pido me disculpes por no acompañarte hoy.

-André. . . Es por esa llamada, ¿verdad? Era tu ex...

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, si no te molesta. Permiso. La cena ya está servida. Si luego de hablar con tu taxista, sigue sonando el teléfono, trata de no tomar la llamada. Por favor. Desconectaré el aparato si no te molesta.

-Descuida. Llamaré por celular. -Ella sonrió tratando de hacerle bajar la guardia.-Puedes desconectarlo sin problemas.

-Gracias.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación ignorando a la rubia y su sonrisa de tonta. Oscar cenó sola, y decidió que al menos se haría compañía con sus redes sociales en su celular.

Entró a Twitter. Su " _time line_ " le mostraba las noticias de la fecha. Quejas de todos sobre la tormenta de nieve. La gira de Depeche Mode en Europa. El fiasco de Justin Timberlake en el "medio tiempo" del _Super Bowl_. El intento de separación de Catalunya de España...

De pronto, un tweet de @Guerrero_Errante. Era un video de Youtube. _Hinder. Lips of Angel_.

Oscar se puso a investigar. Puso el video pero bajó el volumen para oirlo ella sola. Era el vídeo de alguien que recibe una llamada de una chica morena... estando con otra chica...rubia... Para salirse de dudas, buscó la letra de la canción en "Google"

 _"Honey, ¿por qué me llamas tan tarde?"_

 _"Mi chica está en la otra habitación. A veces quiero que seas ella"_

 _"No, ella no tiene idea"_

" _Realmente es bueno escuchar tu voz, diciendo mi nombre, es tan dulce"_

Decidió cerrar el buscador. Oscar sintió que no tenía derecho a asociar la letra de una música a la situación que ocurrió minutos antes.

Otro tweet hizo su aparición. @Guerrero_Errante posteó otro vídeo. Esta vez " _How you remind me" de Nickelback._

¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de parar lo que estaba haciendo? De vuelta abrió el buscador y leyó parte de la letra de la canción.

" _Y así es como tu me recuerdas, de lo que realmente soy"_

 _"No es como que digas que lo sientes, yo estaba esperando una historia diferente"_

 _Esta vez estoy equivocado, por darte un corazón roto . Estuve mal.Estuve caído . Al fondo de cada botella"_

 _"Estas cinco palabras en mi cabeza: Are we having fun yet?_

Varias personas iban gustando de sus tweets, de acuerdo al contador que iba sumando números debajo del corazón. Oscar se sintió tentada a verificar los perfiles de esas personas...

Respiró y dejó pasar.

Otro tweet de vuelta. _You ougtha know de Alanis Morissette._ La letra era super dura según Oscar escuchaba y leía en el buscador, si... Exactamente dedicadas a un ex novio. Si esas músicas y letras reflejaban el estado de ánimo de su " _roommie_ "; André estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

Pronto se formó en su mente la idea. Boba no era. Lo que alcanzó a oir más lo que cruzó de palabras con él, eran ya indicios suficientes para entender que quien lo llamó era... su anterior... ¿novio? Y que pelearon nuevamente...

"Si, se dice que los gays son más pasionales. La verdad que no sé manejar bien este tipo de situaciones" Soltó un suspiro. -¿Y por qué debo ser yo la que tenga que manejar esto?

Sólo alcanzó (y es lo único que se animaba a hacer) a escribir una notita con un

" **Gracias por la cena :) Deliciosa como siempre"**

-o-

Al dia siguiente, no se vieron. Ella supuso que había salido temprano a trotar, como los días anteriores. Encontró el desayuno hecho y el almuerzo embalado en un recipiente apropiado. André usó el dorso de notita de la noche pasada para escribir con un marcador simplemente "ALMUERZO" sin carita feliz ni su firma. Nada.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Acaso pensaron que todo terminaba en el hospital? Naaaa. Aquí la actualización debida... y de postre... el siguiente capítulo.. a sólo un click. :)**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 17**

 **El abogado del Diablo.**

En la oficina, toda esa mañana Oscar estuvo pendiente del celular. No se podía concentrar en su trabajo. Lo chequeaba cada 5 minutos. Nada.

Esa sensación de no saber algo de André, le estaba escarbando el alma.

A la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Alain en el comedor de la terraza.

-De nuevo con el menú "veggie." -Dijo en tono de broma -Te me pondrás verde si sigues así.

-Si. -Dijo distraída. La mejor forma de huir de las bromas era... mirando su celular.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -Alain probó uno de los "rollitos primavera" del plato de Oscar para captar su atención -Deberian ser ilegales estas porquerías veganas. Más porque las cocina un gay. Son adictivamente sanas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro -Dijo con el buche lleno. -Te escucho.

-Si te sientes como un tercero en una relación... ¿qué se supone que debes hacer?

-Salirte. No hay mucho secreto.

-Pero si no puedes, porque... ¿nunca estuviste en esa relación?

-¿Huh? Haz las preguntas sin tantas vueltas.

-Es que, creo que mi amigo ayer recibió una llamada de su ex novio... y se puso muy mal. No sé cómo manejar todo esto.

-¡Ay, no! A ti te gustan los imposibles... En primer lugar, los gays nunca tienen "ex". Son una colectividad reducida y creo que por eso nunca cortan del todo una relación. Mira nomás lo que me tengo que poner a elucubrar por tus preguntas. Y, si no tienes algo con el chico, deberias olvidar esa idea loca de convivir con alguien así. Te estás involucrando en algo que no es sano.

-Es que no pasa nada más allá de ser amigos. Me cae bien. No te voy a negar que a veces olvido que es gay y pues, lo miro diferente... pero sé que no podria enamorarme de alguien así.

\- Cómo es eso de " a veces se te olvida que es gay "?

-Por ejemplo, cuando me llevó al hospital por lo de mi accidente, se hizo pasar por mi marido para ahorrar explicaciones a las enfermeras. Tú sabes, para que no llamen a mis padres. Eso me hizo pensar por un momento... en... naaaa, no, nada... no pasará nada ni con él ni con nadie. -Dijo al fin muy resuelta al beber su jugo.

-¿Ni con el jefe? Hoy en el pasillo frente a la fotocopiadora, unas niñas de Contabilidad interrogaron a Rosalie, preguntándole si encontró algo sobre el romance que supuestamente tienes con Fersen. La atosigaron a más no poder, diciéndole que era una tonta por no pensar igual que ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Nada, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo. Tropezó conmigo y noté sus lágrimas y luego algo de moco en mi traje.

-Es tan sensible, pobrecita. No hay nada de qué hablar de Fersen. Es un buen amigo que me dio trabajo cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Y no tengo interés en salir con él. ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con ese chisme?

-Hasta que les des otra coartada mejor que eso de "es mi jefe y mi amigo".

-¿A qué te refieres con otra coartada?

-A que les dés un chisme mejor. Mira... ser exitosa en un mundo de hombres no está permitido para una mujer. Esto es igual desde la Prehistoria hasta nuestros días. Fue en vano que tuvimos tantas revoluciones a lo largo de la Historia... Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad apenas fueron lindas palabras en boca de soñadores.

-¿Clase de Historia? -Lo miró con gracia.

-No te burles. Es que, cuando una mujer escala a un puesto de éxito, las mismas mujeres, cuando no los hombres; son las que se encargan de escrachar a sus congéneres. Por eso no te perdonan y te inventan chismes.

-Creo que estás divagando un poco. Prefiero pensar que Fersen al ser guapo y exitoso, las chicas le andan detrás... y como somos amigos, pues es mas facil inventar.

-Puede ser... pero pienso que entre esas chicas hay más envidia que celos.

-Puede ser... -Dijo algo dubitativa. De nuevo verificó su celular. Nada.

-Casi olvidé decírtelo. Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Si no vas, iré a tu departamento a secuestrarte.

-Te enfrentarás a él. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Al primer "hola" que te diga, tú sales corriendo.- Rió divertidisima con la escena mental.

-¡Oscar! Se me ocurre algo. -Alain tenía los ojos iluminados.

-¿Qué?

-Primero dime si irás a mi fiesta.

-¿Dónde? -Ella no quería ir. No moría de ganas por ir a un lugar así.

-¿Si o no? - Alain la miró desafiante.

-¿Puedo elegir no ir?

-No, no puedes. Debes ir. Si no, ya sabes. Iré a buscarte.

-Está bien. Voy a ir. -Entornó los ojos hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro - Será solo por un momento. Tampoco te ilusiones tanto.

-Quiero que lleves a tu gay. Él es tu mejor coartada.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estás demente!

-Si. Llevalo y hazlo pasar por tu novio. Así matas varios pájaros de un tiro. 1. Terminarán los chismes. 2. Fersen dejará de ilusionarse contigo... y 3. Bueno, lo evaluaré y veré de tratar de rescatarlo para el bien de las mujeres.

-Está pasando por una crisis con su anterior novio. ¿Cómo voy a decirle para salir?

-Rubia, tú eres la experta en comunicación... yo soy apenas un "abogángster" -Se cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. -Por cierto, será en L'Heritage. Aún no he ido a ese club después que cerraron el Club De la Villa. Dicen que quedó muy bueno.

-Ok. Mucha información. Iré.

-Por cierto... sácate ya ese collarín. Pareces un robot.

-o-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en la oficina. Ninguna novedad en el celular. Oscar fue al hospital para que le hagan la última revisión y finalmente sacar el collarin del que tantos comentarios habian hecho.

El taxista la dejó frente a su edificio. Subió a su piso pensando en cómo enfrentar a André. Quería reclamarle...(¿quien se creia ella para hacerlo?)

pero a los dos segundos pensaba en que él podria estar sufriendo... solo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cena preparada. Una notita sobre su plato.

 **"Avisame cuando llegues, así cenamos juntos. Estoy en jugando al PS4 con Víctor. André :) "**

"¡Volvió a ser el mismo!" Oscar pensó emocionada. Tomó su celular y abrió el WhatsApp para escribirle:

 **Tengo hambre. Pero puedo esperarte. Pero estoy muriendo de hambre.XD**

La verdad, se sintió algo rara después de enviar ese texto. Dudando, volvió a leerlo y se reprochó el no haber revisado (y pensado) bien antes de enviarlo. "André pensará que estoy desesperada... por él".

Decidió tomar un baño y ponerse un atuendo mas cómodo, para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue André.

Una vez en pantalón suelto y alpargatas haciendo juego con una camiseta de algodón, se sentó frente al televisor a mirar noticias. Se estaba volviendo adicta a eso. Se quedó dormida, recostada en el sofá.

André trajo una manta para cubrirla cuando la encontró al llegar. No pudo evitar y al querer retirar un mechón importante de pelo que cubría el cuello ahí donde se habia lastimado, sus dedos frios rozaron esa parte de piel.

Oscar abrió los ojos de inmediato. André que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella, retrocedió en el acto.

Ambos decidieron hacerse de los tontos.

-Debi quedarme dormida mientras te esperaba.

-Disculpame. Comenzaba a ganar a Victor cuando lei tu mensaje. Me demoré de más.

-Me dormí viendo las noticias.

-Ven -Se incorporó del piso de un salto y tomó la mano de la rubia- Debes tener hambre aún. La comida sigue caliente.

André la tomó de la cintura y acompañó dos pasos. Ella sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario. Ya lo del cuello estaba superado.

Comieron alegremente. Oscar moría por saber qué fue lo de la noche anterior. Ella estaba segura de que tras esa sonrisa encantadora había un muchacho sufriendo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, mientras secaba sus lagrimas y lo acunaba en su pecho. De pronto se analizó a sí misma... "¿De dónde me vienen estas ganas de protegerlo? Esta no soy yo. ¡Ni lo seré nunca!"

-André.

-Oscar.

-Mañana... -Tragó saliva - yo -Carraspeó.

-¿Si? -Dijo él con presteza.

-Si no te molesta, podrías... yo...

-Dime.

-Sucede que en la oficina hay personas que creen que estoy saliendo con mi jefe... -Revolvia las papas en su plato sin mirarlo. Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca - y... pues... mañana hay una cena de cumpleaños en un club de moda, de esos finos y caros... y...

-Y vas a venir tarde. -André bajó su mirada - No cocinaré. Además, estuve trabajando en la tarde y tengo varios proyectos para enviar asi que...

-Me gustaría que me acompañes.

El hombre, sin querer, se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-También puede servirte para distraerte de lo que te sucedió ayer - Estaba pisando brasas ardientes al mencionar esto - Pero sería mentirte si te digo que te invito sólo por eso. Tengo mucha vergüenza de admitirlo... pero -Oscar se tapó los ojos con ambas manos- Es para fingir que salimos juntos... frente a la gente de la oficina.

-O sea, me quieres usar de tapadera.-Dijo él con cara de _pócker_.

-Perdón. No tienes que aceptarlo. Es una mala idea de un amigo. En serio, disculpame. No te ofendas. No voy a ir. No pasa nada.

-Claro que iré. Iremos. -Y el tonito gay estaba en esas últimas palabras - Mañana compro una camisa decente para la ocasión.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Las vecinas son muy amables cuando hay que seguir mudando sus muebles.

-Gracias. En verdad. Eres genial. Eres un sol.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **A pedido del público, claro que se encuentran todos.**

 **No se pierdan la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Alain. Las fans del abogado mas prestigioso de Paris pueden ir dejando sus felicitaciones en los reviews.**

 **XD**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 18**

 **La previa.**

L'Heritage es un club nocturno en el famoso Triángulo de Oro de París. En la zona es fácil encontrarse con estrellas del jet set vestidas de "homeless" comprando en las tiendas de alto lujo, aledañas a tal discoteca.

André lo sabía. Hizo un inventario de ropa esa mañana y rescató unos pantalones negros en muy buen estado, una chaqueta del mismo color y zapatos no tan gastados pero algo elegantes.

"Al menos le daré un buen uso a uno de los pocos obsequios decentes que me hizo Jeanne".

No tenía camisas decorosas, ni siquiera algo a la moda. La que usaba en las entrevistas de trabajo ya estaba muy gastada.

Le divertía la idea de acompañar a Oscar aunque sea su tapadera. Era una forma interesante de ayudar a una dama en apuros.

"¿Quien se supone será su jefe?" Suspiró. "Seguro es alguien de la _High_ , como ella. Sólo alguien de su nivel podría pretenderla" sacó lustre a sus zapatos y los acomodó en la caja donde estaban. "Los pobres fulanos como yo, no alcanzamos a ver lo que hay sobre la mesa. Nos conformamos con las migajas"

Abrió el whatsapp y envío un mensaje a Víctor.

" **¿Sabes dónde puedo ir a comprar una camisa de estilo pero que no cueste una fortuna?"**

 **"El stock de Sandro. Ropa buena, bonita y barata"**

 **"Hoy acompaño a Oscar a una cena y no tengo nada a la altura"**

 **"En ese outlet este mes están a 2 x 1 para liquidar la ropa de temporada"**

 **"Gracias. Es una excelente recomendación"**

 **"Avisame si vas. Puedo pedirle a alguien que me cubr** **a. ¿En serio vas a un evento con Lady Oscar? Wow! Te acompaño a la tienda sí o sí"**

 **" Estoy ahí contigo en 5 minutos"**

Al final después de 1 hora en la tienda, salieron con más ropa que novia de ajuar completo. André solo compró 2 camisas de corte "slim fit" después de que tanto Víctor como 4 vendedoras lo convencieran. Él solo quería usar las "regular fit, o acaso una "tailored fit". En cambio Víctor se gastó parte importante del sueldo y hasta usó su tarjeta de crédito (en 6 pagos) para comprar camisas en varios colores y estampados, pantalones, 2 cinturones, corbatas y medias.

-No soy sólo un chico tras el mostrador- Le dijo a André al terminar de pagar la cuenta en la caja del outlet.-También salgo a disfrutar de la noche en Paris.

-o-

Oscar tenía pensado ir a algún salón de belleza por lo menos a que le arreglaran el pelo. En realidad no conocía de códigos de vestimenta y producción femenina y suponía que "chaperia y pintura" eran demasiado... pero sí que le ordenen el pelo. La humedad lo rizaba más.

Vio desfilar a las chicas del Dpto.de Contabilidad frente a su oficina con peinados, uñas hechas y maquillaje 3D.

-Puajjjj... ¿acaso no se bañarán más hoy?

Sin embargo, el nuevo proyecto se había retrasado por su reposo, y, finalmente hizo que no haya tenido ni tiempo de tomarse un café esa tarde. Desistió de la peluquería y fue a su casa. Al final de cuentas, iba a ir sólo a saludar a Alain.

Llegó al departamento justo cuando André acababa de preparar té en la cocina. Estaba con el pelo húmedo, señal que ya había tomado un baño.

Le ofreció una taza humeante y luego rascándose la cabeza con algo de timidez, le dijo:

-Sabes, no sé bien cómo hay que ir vestido a un evento de este tipo. Así que si no te molesta, quiero tu opinión sincera sobre el par de camisas que compré hoy.

-¿Compraste dos? Tu dinero, André. Lo gastaste solo para ir un rato a ese lugar.

-No son camisas tan caras. Además estaban con alto descuento... y, ya te lo dije antes, las vecinas del 10mo piso, me han pagado bien por moverles sus muebles en estos días.

-Pero, es que sólo es para hacerme un favor y terminas gastando lo que ganas.

-La verdad, necesitaba hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no cuidaba de mi aspecto personal. Me servirán para las entrevistas de trabajo. Al final, es una inversión -Le guiñó el ojo y se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación.

"Yeeiiii... desfilará para mí " La rubia aplaudía y bailaba en su mente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se agarraba de los bordes. "Esto es de gays... ¡maldición! ¿¡entonces por qué me pongo ansiosa!?"

Un André en camisa negra, entallada y de buen corte apareció ante sus ojos. El corte era sencillo pero sobrio. Oscar notó que todavía tenía la etiqueta puesta.

-¿Qué opinas? -Se puso su chaqueta negra -¿Crees que está bien así?

-Es que... -Ella tuvo que tragar saliva... si no, babeaba. -Es que te pareces al caballero negro. Ya sabes, el que robaba a los ricos para alimentar a los pobres... o a un lindo gatito. Todo el tiempo te veo de negro.

-Si, ¿verdad? -Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabotonó las mangas. -Verlo tomándose de los puños de su camisa, era simplemente adorable.

"GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GREY GAY GAY GREY GREY GREY GAY GAY GAY" Intentaba no traicionarse a sí misma. El cerebro de Oscar estaba a punto de echar humo.

-Mejor me la cambio, ¿no? Sabes que así ajustada me siento como Ricky Martin en aquel video de Living la vida loca... y pues, hoy debería parecer masculino, y no... ya sabes qué.

-Por mí, no importa como te sientas, mientras estés cómodo. Recuerda, será sólo un rato. Después podemos ir a pasear si quieres, o ir al cine. Elije lo que te apetezca hacer un viernes de noche.

André también tenía sus ideas. Salir con una chica bonita y fina, seguir compartiendo momentos y descubrirla como amiga, no estaba nada mal. Así, también se le pasaría el mal humor de haber hablado con Jeanne.

-Veamos cómo te queda la otra camisa.

André volvió con la camisa blanca. Blanquísima. Impoluta. De cuello perfecto y puños relucientes por el doble entelado. También de corte entallado lo que realzaba su cintura, su abdomen plano y sus pectorales finamente desarrollados. También con la etiqueta puesta.

En verdad, era un sueño para Oscar verlo así vestido. Sus ojos verdes parecían más claros con la prenda nívea, y sus labios se asemejaban a un par de duraznos maduros. Sus dientes también debían de reflejarse en la prenda, porque su sonrisa resplandecía. Oscar quería tocarlo... a ver si era real. "Es bueno saber que no soy lesbiana"

-Oscar.

-¿Si?

-Te preguntaba si qué opinas. La blanca o la negra.

-Por hoy, definitivamente la blanca.

-No parezco gay, ¿verdad?

Es que en verdad no queria parecer gay. Estaba hartándose también de mentirle. "Pero cuando le diga la verdad, veo sus botas en mi trasero echándome a patadas de aquí" se recordaba. "Debo conseguir trabajo y un lugar para vivir antes de hacerme el loco"

-No, para nada. Estás perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. "Nada que ver con Ricky Martin." pensó pero dejó en el aire sus palabras. -Voy a ducharme rápido y estoy lista en 10 minutos.

Oscar se planchó con la mano el pantalón y luego la chaqueta de piel de damasco de color negro que se puso. También tenía una camisa blanca. El pelo lo llevaba húmedo pero se puso algo de gel para que no se le "desarme la estructura" y aparezcan mechones sin domesticar.

André al verla así; rápida, práctica, simple, sin importarle la opinión de los demás sobre su ropa, se sintió por primera vez más gay que nunca. Él cambiándose y probándose ropa frente a ella... ella tan segura de sí misma. "No tiene dudas. Sabe que encaja perfecta en su ambiente".

-¡Pero si ese es un traje de oficina! -André arqueó una ceja al escuchar que ella dijo "Estoy lista, podemos ir"

-Sí, lo es. No tengo otro estilo. ¿Las parejas acaso no se visten iguales?

André primero río pero luego la miró fijo. Oscar al fin se rindió y confesó:

-Está bien. Sí, tengo vestidos bien escondidos en el placard; pero no quiero usarlos. Me siento ridícula... y esta noche no pienso dejar que alguien se ría de mí.

-Entiendo. - Él le cedió el brazo para guiarla a la puerta. Ella lo aceptó de buena gana.

Partieron en un taxi rumbo al evento de la temporada.

 **¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Temp 1

**Capítulo 19**

 **Un grato reencuentro**

Pascal era un hombre entrado en años que una vez obtenida su jubilación del Estado se compró un auto y se hizo taxista del edificio donde vivía Oscar. Al principio sólo para las ancianas del piso 10, para llevarlas y traerlas a sus consultas médicas, pero luego para todos los inquilinos. Conocía a Oscar primero por verla pasar frente al edificio a diario, luego por usar sus servicios por el problema del cuello. Reservada, tranquila, muy callada... así la veia.

En cambio, a André lo veia a diario trotando por las mañanas siempre jovial y atento al saludarlo. Sus amigas de la tercera edad no dejaban de hablar de él en sus viajes.

En el taxi, ambos cuchicheaban sobre un noviazgo falso.

-Debemos tener un discurso único. Así si alguien lo pregunta, no metemos la pata.

-¿Te parece, Oscar?

-Si. Tenemos de salir 2 o 3 semanas. Nos conocimos en una... biblioteca. Como es muy reciente nuestra relación, puedes decir que "nos estamos conociendo" si alguien te pregunta algo que no sepas de mí.

-Ya veo que te gusta tener todo bajo control. Creo que deberías relajarte más. Yo sólo tenía pensado estar sentado a tu lado diciendo a todos "oui oui" o "no no"

-Disculpen que me meta -Intervino Pacal - Hacen una pareja muy bonita y si no quieren ser descubiertos, lo mejor es permanecer juntos todo el tiempo.

-¿Ves? ¿Para qué hablar tanto? Si como dices es sólo por un rato.

-Si. Es cierto. No me sale esto de actuar.-Suspiró resignada.

-¿Ud. sabe Pascal donde queda el lugar? - André preguntó algo curioso.

-Entiendo que es aquél mismo lugar del Hotel de la Villa, no sé si es el mismo dónde se ejecutaba gente en la Revolución. Pero eso se ha refaccionado tantas veces... y ahora es un lugar donde burgueses con dinero y antiguos aristócratas comparten sus noches de juerga. Como siempre, la gente del pueblo no accede a esos lugares tan exclusivos.

-Es que nunca asistí a ningún evento por esta zona. -André miraba maravillado las luces de los hoteles y tiendas lujosas.

-Llegamos. Un consejo. No dejen de usar palabras cariñosas entre Uds. al hablarse. Ya saben, "mi amor, linda, mi cielo" esas frases hacen creíble cualquier mentira.

-Tendremos en cuenta eso- Dijo Oscar al bajar del taxi.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te hable así? -André enarcó sus cejas como pidiendo confirmación.

-Naaaaa...No soy de palabritas cursis. Tú tampoco eres así, ¿o si?

Él rió de buena gana. -No. Sólo en caso extremos. ¿Te parece?

-Muy de acuerdo. Por cierto, la camisa negra también te quedaba muy bien.

Oscar en un arrebato, rodeó el cuello de André que reaccionó algo nervioso al sentir sus manos frias tocando la piel de su nuca.

Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su camisa y luego tiró desde dentro.

-Discúlpame. Hace un buen rato me estaba molestando no poder sacarte esta etiqueta.

-No, no me di cuenta. Gracias.

Ingresaron al famoso club L'Heritage tomados de la mano.

Los host del lugar tomaron sus respectivas chaquetas. El ambiente estaba totalmente climatizado a pesar de los 7 grados que marcaba el termómetro en esa noche.

Las luces eran algo enceguecedoras a la entrada pero luego, el lugar se transformaba en salones grandes y ambientados al estilo barroco y rococó, pero en algunos lugares habian espacios dedicados al siglo 20. La gente paraba a sacarse fotos en cada uno de esos espacios, lo cual dificultaba el tránsito.

André en algún momento soltó su mano y pasó a abrazarla y tomarla de la cintura para poder salir de esa zona sin que la aprieten tanto. Habían mimos y actores vestidos a la usanza de antiguas épocas que estironeaban a cualquiera para ofrecer una flor o invitar a sacarse una foto de recuerdo. Una cocotte quiso alcanzar a darle un beso al chico de ojos verdes. Oscar la fulminó con la mirada.

"Allure de Chanel" impregnaba las fosas nasales de la rubia. Se sentia tan bien. Podia hasta creerse ella misma ese cuento por esa noche.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza que alquiló Alain por esa noche, el cumpleañero los vio y cruzó feliz el espacio a grandes zacadas en dirección a ellos.

André miró por encima de Oscar y también se sintió contento de ver una cara conocida en ese lugar.

-¡Pero miren nada más quien llegó! - La saludó con dos besos a Oscar. -¿Es este tu gay? -preguntó divertidísimo Alain de Soissons.

-¡No lo llames asi! ¡Por Dios! Ejem... déjame presentarte.

-¿Cómo has estado mi viejo amigo? -Se saludaron con un abrazo y el abogado no desaprovechó el momento para hacerle una llave de lucha al cuello de André. Este le dio un golpe en los abdominales para que le suelte.

-No tan bien como tú. Te falta entrenamiento Sargento.

Oscar estaba parada frente a ambos, como una idiota. Tomó una copa de chanpagne que le ofreció una camarera digna de "Hooters"

-¿Uds dos se conocen? -Bebió dos sorbos. Las burbujas le picaron la nariz.

-¡Claro! Este tipo era mi mejor amigo en la Universidad y en los entrenamientos de fútbol. Todavía hablamos de aquel golazo de media cancha que hiciste en la final del torneo. ¡Desapareciste!

-Si, cosas de la vida.

-Y te volviste gay. -Alain moría de la risa -¡Obvio que te volviste gay! JAJAJAJAJA!

Los dos ya estaban hablando en código. Alain tenía plena certeza de que algún motivo importante debía existir como para fingir ser gay.

Oscar miraba algo confundida.

-¿Saben? Estoy aquí. ¿Pueden dejar de jugar como niños? Alain, él es mi _roommate_. André, el plan de hacerte pasar por mi novio fue de tu viejo amigo. Sólo él sabe que no somos novios.

-¿Qué? Ya me olvidé del plan. Jajaja. Bienvenida a mi fiesta, Mademoiselle con tu novio "gay" - codeó a André- ¡Más tarde nos ponemos al día!

Alain se alejó con una copa de champagne en una mano y una chica de curvas pronunciadisimas en la otra. Seguía saludando feliz a sus invitados.

Oscar y André se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sillones de estilo Luis XV que habíanhabía en el lugar. Oscar se cortaba las uñas de la mano derecha con las uñas de la mano izquierda. Tironeaba de la piel seca al costado de las mismas. Estaba nerviosa. Ese no era su ambiente.

André tomó sus manos y las separó.

-Te estás haciendo daño.

-Es que, no sé dónde poner las manos. No sé qué hacer con ellas. Ya está sangrando este dedo.

Él acercó una servilleta y le limpió la herida. Una chica pasó con una cubeta de bebidas heladas y André con tono muy gentil, le pidió un trozo de hielo.

Lo pasó por la uña lastimada y la secó con la servilleta.

-Deja de lastimarte. No voy a prestarte mis dedos cuando te acabes con los tuyos.

Oscar rió y obedeció. Tomó otra copa de champagne.

Al acabársela comenzó a atacarse de nuevo las uñas. Miraba a todos lados. Cruzaba la vista con varias personas. Ya habían notado al novio de la sub-jefa. Eso la ponia algo tensa. Se refregaba las manos.

André las volvió a separar.

-Perdón. Es un tic nervioso.

Entonces, sin mediar palabras, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su falsa novia y la atrajo hacia él.

-Si no te molesta -Y entrelazó la otra mano a una de las de Oscar -Así dejarás en paz tus pobres uñas. Sólo relájate. Nos vamos a ir en un rato. Pronto acabarán tus nervios.

"Allure de Chanel" otra vez invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Tenía muy cerca el cuello de André. "Si tan solo fueras hombre de verdad"...

Estar así, abrazada a él, era tragarse con cada burbujeante sorbo de champagne aquello de "no necesito un hombre en mi vida"...

Hasta que, hablando del rey de Roma, el sueco que se asomaba al lado de Alain desde la entrada.

Los saludó estrechándoles la mano a ambos.

-Si, ejem. Fersen, te presento a André. André, él es Fersen. Mi jefe.

-André, un gusto. -Sonrió con amabilidad. -Soy más amigo que jefe. Ahora entiendo por qué rechazaste mi invitación para ir a buscarte. -Lo miró al hombre a su lado con un aire gélido en sus ojos grises.

André vio caer el guante al suelo. Ni pensó en recogerlo. No iba a batirse en un duelo tonto con un aristócrata por algo que no es suyo.

-Voy a ir a ver si hay picadas veganas en la barra. Vuelvo en un momento. Vamos Alain - Decidió cortar el momento tenso. Si eran amigos, el jefe pediría explicaciones y Oscar podía darselas. Quedarse él ahí podría comprometer el plan.

Oscar lo miró suplicante. No quería que se alejara de ella. Era su tabla de salvación. La tomó de una mano y la besó. Guiñó un ojo a la rubia... y se alejó.

-¿Desde cuando es tu novio?

-Desde hace poco. -evadía mirar a Fersen a los ojos.

-Antes o después de mi propuesta. -El sueco fue directo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Responde.

-Después.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? Sabes lo que siento por ti...

-Fersen. Yo...

-Si. Ahorrate tus palabras. No sientes nada por mí.

-Eres mi amigo. Por favor. No puedo seguir alentando algo que no tiene sentido contigo. No te enojes.

-No estoy enojado. Sí me siento algo decepcionado con nuestra amistad. Debiste al menos contármelo. Hubiera querido conocer más detalles.

Pudo oír cómo se rompía el corazón del hombre del norte.

-Prometo hacerlo el lunes. Te quiero bien Axel.

-Lo sé. Sabes que no me enojaría contigo... pero, duele un poco no ser el elegido.

-Te he elegido como jefe todos estos años. Nunca traicionaría a tu agencia con los tipos esos del dichoso "Regimiento B". -Sonrió mientras bebían otra copa de champagne juntos.

Una pareja de actores se acercó a ellos. La dama de corsé y miriñaque tomó a Fersen de la mano y un revolucionario en pinta a Oscar de la cintura.

Los invitaron a la pista de baile.

-Luis de St. Just, os solicita la siguiente pieza de baile Mademoiselle. - le hizo una reverencia. Oscar sonrió y aceptó al ver que Fersen también era timado por la chica rubia que detrás de su abanico lo miraba con grandes y ávidos ojos azules.

-¿Quien es el caballero que osa bailar con la Reina de Francia? -Preguntó ella muy coqueta.

-Mejor no preguntes mi nombre, ni mi pais, ni mi rango. Conozco cómo termina esta historia. -Se dejó llevar por la dama.

-¡Hacen muy buena pareja! -Gritó sonriente Oscar al entender de quien se trataba la representación.

Saint Just sólo era galante y cada tanto, algo osado en sus movimientos. Nada que Oscar no pudiera controlar.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerden, los personajes son de Ikeda, pero los lugares y situaciones son totalmente de la vida real y actual. Asi que vayan a L'Heritage la próxima que estén en Paris. Pueden encontrarse con personajes históricos.**

 **Acompañen a Oscar y André en el próximo capítulo para cantarle al abogado más divertido de todos.**

 **(Hay pastel para los que dejan reviews y un super postre al final)**


	20. Capítulo 20 - Temp 1

**Capitulo 20**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Alain!**

En el bar, otra conversación entretenida tenia lugar.

-Así que dejaste la carrera de Derecho por estudiar Diseño Gráfico.

-Sí, pero no me arrepiento. Me iba muy bien en esa época.

-Pues se sintió mucho tu ausencia en el equipo de fútbol. Supongo que perdiste tu beca.

-Sí, todo. Pero en ese momento no me importó. Me apasionaba lo otro.

-Tenías uno de los promedios más altos. Lo recuerdo bien. Y no faltaban compañeras que suspiraban a tus pasos. ¿Qué es eso de pretender ser gay?

André se revolvió la cabeza y se comió unas nueces que estaban en la bandeja.

-Hablando de esa época, ¿recuerdas a Oscar en la facultad? -Dijo señalándola con la cabeza mientras todavía estaba hablando con Fersen- Dice que estudió unos años por ahí.

-¿Ella? -Alain también metió un puñado de nueces en su boca-Si no era de mi club de fans, no. No evadas mi pregunta. ¿Qué es eso de gay? La última vez que te encontré estabas llorando por una mujer en una plaza. Y de eso no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Me doy cuenta de que Oscar te tiene bien informado.

-Si. Se vuelve loca con situaciones desconocidas o incontrolables para ella. No sabe qué hacer cada vez que hay algo de gay en tu actitud.

-Pero si ya es grande para tener la mente cerrada. Más aun con su profesión.

-Tú no me engañas. Tú no eres gay, André Grandier.

-Pues no. No lo soy. Me estafaron al mudarme después del desastre de Jeanne y cuando vi mi única oportunidad para apelar mi situación, tuve que inventar todo esto para ganar su confianza. Es algo vergonzoso admitir que he caído muy bajo.

-El fin justifica los medios, Bro. Ella es mi amiga. La quiero bien. Si no aparecías, me la jugaba para intentar algo con la rubia testaruda esa... Pero ahora que estás, me siento tranquilo, porque ya no estará al alcance de Fersen.

-Estás asumiendo algo sin pruebas.

-Pero claro que las tengo. Si está huyendo de aquel gato desde hace tiempo. -Señaló al sueco - Aquel bien que lo noto, la ronda como a un filete crudo de carnicería. Hace rato que se la quiere comer.

-Ella no tiene nada conmigo, si ese es tu argumento para no pelearla. Si puedes, adelante.

Alain escupió su bebida hasta por las narices ante tal afirmación.

-¡¿Nada contigo?! ¡¿Nada contigo?! ¡Jajajaja! pero si no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti. Si aquel es un gato, ella es una pequeña ratoncita mirando tentada a alcanzar el queso que le ofreces. Pero como eres gay... debe resignarse a mirarte de lejos. Y créeme, la estás volviendo loca.

-No sueñes. Ella está fuera de mi alcance. Niña rica de contactos e influencias, además... cuando sepa que le mentí ya sabes, me mandará al quinto infierno.

-Ah, eso sí. Ni lo dudes. - volvió a beber. Esta vez era whisky - ¿Pero no te gusta siquiera un poquito? Convengamos que normal no es. Es muy mandona y la vida con ella podría volverse insoportable. Pero, fea tampoco es, y con paciencia y cariño podrías mejorar su carácter.

-Es cierto. Es hermosa... la veo todas las mañanas con su cara lavada y por las noches con su cansancio a cuestas, pero aún así, es hermosa. Podria querer protegerla y amarla, pero no, nunca me atrevería a ir más allá de lo que ella quisiera... Lo veo muy difícil. Imposible Así que mejor no hacerme ilusiones.

-Ya verás lo que te digo. Sólo depende de ti hacer una jugada. maestra. Yo voy a ayudarte.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban sentados anteriormente. André dejo la bandeja de frutos secos y canapés y buscó con la mirada a Oscar. Distinguió a Fersen por su estatura acaramelado ya con la rubita vestida de María Antonieta. Le estaba tocando la garganta y el esternón para borrar el maquillaje artístico que simulaba un corte alrededor de todo el cuello.

Algo más lejos, logró dar con Oscar que trataba de zafarse del actor que personificaba al Ángel del Terror. Éste comenzaba a querer propasarse con ella, intentando manosearla.

St Just sintió arderle la muñeca cuando André lo tomó y le hizo girar el brazo hacia su espalda. Hizo una gran mueca de dolor. Comenzó a chillar.

-Vete. Ahora. -La expresión en el rostro de André era fría y seria. St Just salió corriendo.

Oscar de nuevo alcanzó otra copa y se la bebió completa de un solo trago.

-¡Abusivo!, ¡Cobarde! ¡Así huyes cuando viene alguien de tu tamaño! -La rubia vociferaba mientras André la sostenía de la cintura. -¡Fils de putain! ¡Salop de merde!

-Calma, calma...Shhhh shhhhh y ¿donde se supone que quedaron tus modales? Con todo lo que le dijiste ya está a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Te hizo daño?

-No, no lo iba a lograr. Ya sabía donde patearle si avanzaba un poco más.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres sentarte? Todavía está disponible aquel sillón. Debes comer algo.

André la llevó y se les cruzaron Chantal de Contabilidad y la pequeña Rosalie. La primera casi devoró al galán, y la segunda se deshacía en miradas a la rubia.

Oscar pasó una mano a la cintura de André y se acercó más a su oído -¿Quieres ir a bailar?

-No. Y tú tampoco. Solo quieres mostrarte a esas chicas. Ya me di cuenta. -Susurró al oído de Oscar.

-Es que hasta me es divertido, presumirte un poco. -Le sonrió, mientras levantaba la voz porque el volumen de la música era muy alto.

-Te traje canapés para comer. Estas bebiendo prácticamente en ayunas. Siéntate por favor.

Al rato que llevaban hablando de tonterías, jugando a reconocer quien era quien de los actores y actrices, o saludando a lo lejos a todas las chicas de la oficina que merodeaban y sobrevolaban el lugar donde estaban, apareció el cumpleañero.

Alain "El Sargento" de Soissons aprovechó al ver disponible el lugar al lado de André y se tiró de lleno en él, abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Quiero que me canten el _Joyeux_ _Anniversaire_ aquí con mi mejor amigo! -Traia a una "Hooters" de cerca sirviendo más champagne y a otra repartiendo cotillón "para la foto".

Alain eligió una gorra del antiguo ejército francés y se colocó un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello. André sólo tomó un antifaz de color negro y Oscar... aburrida como estaba, solo iba a pasar de largo.

-No hay nada para mí. -Le gritó al oído, de la musica no se podía hablar.

Sin embargo su _roommate_ estiró el brazo y alcanzó un tricornio emplumado y se lo puso en la cabeza. -Te queda perfecto.

-¿Te diviertes Alain? -Preguntó André que se colocaba el antifaz. Notó que el abogado ya traia muchas copas demás.

-Cómo no estarlo, si hasta apareciste tú para este festejo - cruzó medio cuerpo frente a André para hablarle a Oscar -¡Gracias por traerlo, Rubia!

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños -Le guiñó un ojo a Alain con algunas plumas cayéndole sobre el rostro.

-Hablando de regalo de cumpleaños... ¿Donde está mi pastel de cumpleaños? -Gritó eufórico. ¡Quiero mi pastel ahora!

Con unas bengalas en las manos aparecieron media docena de cocottes de todos los tiempos, una escotada y rubísima Naná, seguida por otra con el pelo nigérrimo y camelias entre sus bucles simulando ser Duplessis, una elegante Cocó Chanel dando vueltas a su collar de perlas, y una bailarina de can can con medias en red como lo usaba la Mogador. Con corsé y miriñaque quedaban por detrás la Du Barry y la Pompadour, que también venían del Salon du Roi (salon contiguo a la terraza donde las chicas actuaban en la supuesta corte de Versalles). Cocottes, Lorettes, Maitress en titre, Demimondaines... todas desfilando sus atributos frente a Alain. Claro, también traían un imponente pastel entre ellas.

Por turno se sentaban en su regazo prodigando caricias y besos osados al feliz cumpleañero, que tenía el rostro con marcas de rouge barato en toda la cara.

La Chanel comenzó a dirigir la cuenta de tres para empezar a cantar el Joyeux Anniversaire Alain, y todos siguieron a coro hasta que como protagonista se levantó a soplar las velas, estirando a André para que lo acompañe. Oscar se quedó sentada en el sillón algo hastiada de tanto puterío.

De pronto, el decorado del dichoso pastel comenzó a moverse y del mismo emergió la lorette de las lorettes, una vedette contratada exclusivamente por la casa para clientes especiales como el Dr. De Soissons La modelo personificaba a la mismísima Cora Pearl en aquélla escena que la inmortalizaría desde sus "Memoirs". Prácticamente desnuda y con pastel y fresas por todo el cuerpo.

Alain no cabia en sí de la emoción. Si antes no estaba seguro de con qué cocotte pasaria la noche, de pronto el cielo lo iluminó con la certeza de que tenía que ser con Cora Pearl.

La cuestión estuvo en que la chica, poco atenta a las indicaciones que le dieron en el camerino, jamás tomó en cuenta a quien debia refregar sus senos, por lo que confundida entre los dos hombres que la miraban con sorpresa al salir del pastel, decidió abalanzarse con crema y todo al más alto y guapo chico de ojos verdes que haya visto.

Alain la tomó antes que se estrellara contra el piso, sosteniendola practicamente del fino hilo de la tanga plateada... porque claro... desde el sofá cuando Oscar cruzó miradas con la muchacha, entendió que la misma iría por su falso novio gay... y no tuvo otra mejor idea que tomarlo del cinturón para jalarlo hacia abajo de forma violenta. ¡Violentísima!

-¡Ops! Preciosa... el del cumpleaños soy yo... aqui, ven con papi...

Despues de que casi cometiera el papelón de su vida, aceptó sentarse en el regazo del abogado, que tampoco estaba nada mal, besándolo con el descaro que él pagó para que hubiera, a la organizadora del evento.

-Eso dolió - André se fregaba la zona de la cintura y la espalda.

-La chica iba a tirarse sobre ti... digo sobre tu camisa. - fue todo lo que respondió en un tono de furia mientras veía a Alain que miraba embobado las pezoneras de su vedette.

Fersen vio la escena abrazando a su reina de quien no se despegó en toda la noche.

Rosalie suspiró al lado de un Bernard que curiosamente también tenía un antifaz negro como el de André.

Las demas chicas si tenían alguna esperanza de ligue con el abogado o el jefe, las vieron hundirse tras las pestañas postizas de todas esas modelos y actrices bien pagadas.

Pero Alain tenía un plan. No todo tenia que ver con el show del lugar. Estaba muy contento de toparse con su "Bro" al punto de que se levantó y pidió un brindis por el gran re encuentro... y como prueba del gran cariño que le tenía a André, Cora Pearl debía darle una lección de como se da un verdadero beso francés... "Con el permiso de su honorable novia, por supuesto "

Los ojos de Oscar refulgían de furia. De ninguna manera, comenzó a exclamar la rubia que se paró junto a ellos y puso el cuerpo para detener el avance de la mujer semidesnuda que de nuevo tenia chances de besar al de ojos verdes.

-Ay linda... hazte a un lado, sólo es un juego. Después seguirá siendo tu novio... ¿o acaso quieres que te bese primero a ti? No tengo problemas con eso.

-¡Ni te atrevas! - Bufó Oscar que, presa de la cólera, empujó a André que se quedó sentado como un papanatas mirando algo divertido.

Alain intervino, tomando de la cintura a la chica, y entonces, soltó su magistral jugada frente a todos.

-Oscar, pero si te estás volviendo como el perro del hortelano... No comes ni dejas comer.

-Alain, no -André levantó una mano para que se callara - no le hagas esto. No la presiones asi.

-¡Vamos! Defiende lo que es tuyo Rubia. Asi te queria ver. Celosa y furiosa. Si no vas por él, él será la presa de alguien más esta noche. Grrrr... quiero ver tus dientes y tus uñas... y empezó a corear ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! al son de palmas. Cora lo calló estampando sus labios en los del abogado... pero el resto del publico seguía pidiendo el beso.

Entonces, Oscar por fin se decidió. Si la cosa salía mal, siempre estaría la excusa de la borrachera y el famoso cuento de "No recuerdo nada por culpa del alcohol"

Así que, dio la espalda al resto del mundo, y se sentó en las piernas de André. Dejó su tricornio a un lado y le sacó su antifaz a André que la miraba un poco extrañado.

-Perdóname André. Perdóname por favor. Para ti, haz de cuentas que solo sabe a pollo.

Entonces, lo tomó del rostro y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

André la recibió de buena gana, y se hundió más en el sillón para que la gravedad hiciera que ella tuviera gran parte de su cuerpo sobre él. Acarició su cintura y con la otra mano pasó por su nuca enredando sus dedos en sus bucles dorados.

Alain los dejó de molestar. Logró su cometido. Los demás siguieron al abogado que trasladaba su trono y su séquito particular a otro lugar del salón. Fersen también fue sorprendido por un beso furtivo de la actriz que lo acompañaba.

Oscar se sentia insaciable. Quería prolongar el beso por horas. André también se sintió algo audaz y aventuró a introducir su lengua entre los labios de ella. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. La rubia presionaba frenética el cráneo de André hacia el suyo, mordiéndole los labios, sin dejar espacio entre los dos.

Cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire, André llegó a decir:

-Si esto sabe a pollo, podría dejar de ser vegano.

Oscar hundió su rostro en su cuello. -¡Perdón! Discúlpame. Fue una locura. Nunca debí caer en la trampa de Alain.

-Ya... shhhh... No pasa nada. -Él la acunó en su pecho y le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿Crees que se convencieron de que estamos saliendo juntos? -Oscar asomó el rostro con algo de timidez al pronunciar estas palabras.

-No lo sé. Tal vez aquellas dos de la esquina siguen con dudas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cua...- Y André sin más preámbulos la tomó de la barbilla, la atrajo totalmente hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla sin pena ni conmiseración.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ahora vayan a dormir y a soñar con la continuación de esta escena.**


	21. Capítulo 21 - Temp 1

**Este capítulo va para todas aquellas fans que están esperando que por fin pase algo entre estos dos.**

 **Sin querer queriendo, es acaso el último capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Camino a casa.**

André devoró su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento. Se separó de ella para buscar aire. La miró y vio sus ojos cerrados y los labios mojados aún. Decidió apoyar su frente en la de ella. Tenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Esto fue para que dejes de pedir disculpas. Ahora estamos a mano.

-Yo... -Sus pestañas comenzaban a despegarse para dejar pasar la tenue luz de sus ojos azules.

-Ya estamos empatados. Iguales. A mano. Sin pedirnos mas disculpas.-Aseguró él.

-Es que... ¿qué pasa si te digo que fue mi primer beso...?

-Lamento decepcionarte. Haz como que si es con un gay no cuenta. -André se pasó la mano por la nuca y le sonrió.

Oscar apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él para apearse.

-Cuando bese a un macho alfa comenzaré a comparar y a notar las diferencias. -André la miraba desde el sofá -Por ahora me quedaré con tu beso en el marcador. Fue muy bueno.

-Fueron dos. - la corrigió con cierto aire de ganador- Y si. Digamos que fue un premio consuelo por aguantar en tu vida a un gay.

Los dos volvieron a hacerse de los tontos, para evitar darse explicaciones y reconocer que podian ser mas que "roommates".

-Es tarde. Esto ya se salió de control con tanta puta cara en este lugar.

-Crees que sólo chicas " de ese tipo" hay por aquí.? -Preguntó André al levantar su humanidad del sillón. -Digo... ¿no hay gays?

-Créeme, pierdes el tiempo. Alain jamás invitaría a un gay a su fiesta. -Y claro que André lo sabía.

Rieron hasta salir del lugar. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que Pascal los alcanzó y llevó al departamento.

En el taxi, Oscar se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse calor. La calefacción era óptima. Era ella la que buscaba el abrazo de hacía unos minutos. Estaba sola en el asiento de atrás. Extrañamente André le habia abierto la puerta para que ingrese al vehículo, pero decidió acompañar a Pascal como copiloto.

El falso gay tampoco podria controlarse de tenerla a cinco centímetros cerca. Compartieron comentarios y chistes con el taxista.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio, riendo al recordar las tonterias de Alain. Oscar tomó del brazo a André y él sin mucha vergüenza la tomó de la cintura. Había cierto aire de confianza entre los dos. Ambos sentían que, habian pasado un nivel más en esa extraña relación.

Subieron al piso mediante el ascensor. Solo estaban los dos. De pronto estaban sin hablar. Ambos mirando como tontos las luces que marcaban el paso de un piso a otro.

La puerta se abrió. El pasillo hubiera estado en absoluta oscuridad de no ser por una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba frente a su departamento.

-Espera, -André comenzaba a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -La tarjeta debe estar por aquí.

Oscar miraba divertida la escena.Las manos de André viajaban rápido palpando sus bolsillos y Oscae solo tragó saliva cuando notó la camisa un poco desprendida bajo su chaqueta

-Si no la encuentras bajo a pedir la copia en Recepción.

\- Faltaba más . Voilà - dijo él mostrándole a Oscar la llave magnética .

André abrió la puerta para ella y de nuevo ahí estaba el incómodo silencio entre los dos.

Oscar comenzó a frotarse las manos y a soplárselas para ganar un poco de calor. André tomó cuenta de ello y se alzó con el control de la calefacción para programar una temperatura, no sin antes pedirle disculpas por demorarse en actuar.

-No, no es nada. -Dijo ella sonriendo -Pronto entraré en calor. "En realidad prefiero tu abrazo" - pensaba ella.

-Un buen baño caliente te ayudaría a hacer pasar el frio y conciliar un buen sueño -Dijo él mientras cargaba agua para hacer té -luego puedes tomar té. Voy a preparar manzanilla. ¿Quieres?

"¿Cómo es posible que me haya besado antes así como lo hizo y ahora me ofrezca té como si nada hubiera pasado?" Suspiró.

Aceptó de mala gana entrar a bañarse. Puso el agua a temperatura maxima. Su piel escocía bajo el chorro hirviendo.

Al salir, pasó a servirse el té que André le ofreció. Antes de beberlo, revisó su celular. 5 llamadas perdidas. 1 solo número. Alain de Soissons. Antes que ingrese la 6ta. ella decidió llamarlo.

-Me llamaste. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡Rubia! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que te estás perdiendo! -El ruido estridente de la fiesta en curso obligaba al abogado a gritar.

-Tuvimos que salir porque ya eras tú el único que se divertía -Dijo ella también levantando la voz. Observó que André también entraba al baño a ducharse. "Es buena terapia para combatir el frío. Su perfume invadirá el baño. Fingiré ganas de orinar más tarde sólo para oler su perfume en el baño..."

-¿Segura?

"El agua caliente, relajando sus músculos. Su piel "

-Oye, Oscar. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí? ¡OSCAR!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿¡Estás dormida o que?! Te estoy pidiendo que me pases con André. Quiero hablar con él.

-Está bañándose.

-Entonces pásame su número de celular.

-Ok. ¿Es todo?

-Si. ¡Ey! Te gusta André ¿verdad?

-¡Callate! Sabes que es gay. Me pregunto para qué quieres su teléfono? Lo vas a convencer de volver al lado de los heteros?

-Oscar - Sonaba serio y ya no habia ruido - ¿No se te cruzó siquiera en algún momento, que André no sea gay?. Es lo que te gustaría que sucediera, ¿no? Bueno, ahora pasame el numero de André.

Oscar hizo copia del dato y se lo pasó

A los cinco segundos escuchó que en el celular de él, que lo habia dejado en la mesada caía un mensaje. Se sintió tentada a leerlo, pero obvio, no iba a hacerlo.

Se acercó al aparato con la excusa de devolver el favor del té para Andrè. No recordó haberlo visto con copa alguna... salvo cuando estuvo con Alain, que lo perdió de vista... "pero su aliento en el beso no tenía gusto a alcohol... pero es gay... y si no? "

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar ese comentario "Y si no fuera gay?. Si no lo fuera, los abrazos recientes y los besos previos significarían que se los dio a ella con un interés de hombre... "bueno, no te ilusiones tanto, Oscar... no eres ninguna voluptuosidad con piernas. Hasta un gay se fijaría en ti por tu aspecto que raya lo masculino. Precisamente no te has comportado como una mujer en estos años" Suspiró. -Soy un desastre.. -Tenia equilibrando la taza con el té caliente sobre un platillo - ¿Quien se fijaria en un desastre como yo?

-No eres un desastre.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un pequeño grito, un ¡ay! de dolor y una taza volando en el aire para estrellarse contra el piso.

André la sorprendió desde atrás escuchando sus susurros Había escuchado el timbre de mensajeria en su celular y venia a buscarlo. Solo que no contaba con la torpeza de Oscar que se asustó al girar, aventó la taza al aire por verlo y escucharlo tan próximo a ella. El contenido de la misma se volcó sobre el pecho de André, quien inmediatamente tuvo que quitarse la camiseta de dormir que llevaba puesta.

Una gran marca roja apareció en su piel. Oscar buscó una rejilla limpia y la mojó inmediatamente para ponerla sobre la piel lastimada. Apartó a Andrè que iba descalzo para que no se corte el pie con algún resto de taza.

-Sientate ahí -Le indicó por el sofá en un tono casi marcial.

Le acercó el paño mojado al pecho. -Esto puede molestarte. Ante el primer contacto André hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Le tomó de las muñecas a la rubia y le dijo en un tono casi de súplica

-Puedo hacerlo yo.

Ella se alejó y contempló al hombre en toda su belleza física fregarse la tela por el pecho. Volvió a notar su gran tatuaje y su musculatura trabajada. Fue a su habitacion y volvió a aparecer con un pote de crema hidratante.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a untarle a tientas en la quemadura.

-Discúlpame André.

\- Fue mi culpa. No debí acercarme tanto.

-Primero tu laptop y ahora esto. Soy un desastre.

-Shhhhh... no lo eres. -Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar y se detuvieron por unos instantes mirándose fijamente. -No eres un desastre. Y la respuesta a la pregunta que hiciste luego, soy yo.

-¿Cual pregunta?

-Quien se fijaria en un desastre como tú... Yo.

Oscar sonrió con algo de resignación, sentada en el suelo. Otra vez este juego. Acaso debiera confrontar con lo que le dijo Alain.

André tomó sus manos y la subió para que quede de pie frente a él que también se incorporó. Nunca dejó de mirarla. La encerró con su humanidad en un abrazo. Ella puso sus manos en su pecho enrojecido buscando apoyo.

André tomó su diestra, se la llevó a su boca y la besó como un caballero a una dama. Queria cortejarla.

-No juegues conmigo. ¿Acaso no eres homosexual?

André apoyó su frente a la de ella. El pudo sentir el calor de su aliento y un sollozo casi imperceptible en su garganta.

-No. Nunca fui gay.

Oscar tentó rozar sus labios con los de André. Con esa señal, él avanzó y aceptó el beso.

Ella comenzó a empujarlo sin despegarse de su boca hasta detenerse en la pared. Sus manos persistentes en la quemadura eran suficiente motivo para no detenerla ni oponer resistencia. Solo alcanzó a acompañar sus movimientos.

André deseó cambiar de posición y se giró para ponerla a ella esta vez contra la pared. Desde ahí fue él quien cazaba los besos y prodigaba caricias encerrandola en su abrazo. Su cuello era irresistiblemente dulce. André hundió sus labios en su piel delicada mientras ella tenia a su alcance toda su espalda, donde sus manos dibujaban lineas en su piel bronceada.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron.

-Oscar, yo...

Oscar de nuevo reanudó sus besos. se colgaba de su cuello.

-Oscar... quiero decirte algo...

Al fin la rubia se compuso y dejó de besarlo. Pero sus ojos estaban sobre sus labios húmedos y su atención en las cosquillas que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre.

-Si...

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber fingido ser gay durante este tiempo. Fue por necesidad. Nunca quise aprovecharme de ti.

-Esta es la mejor forma de conocer la verdad. -Le dio otro beso.

-¿En verdad no te importa?

Otro beso fue la respuesta más sincera que ella le pudo dar.

Ella atrajo con sus manos las caderas de André a las suyas y bajó las manos hasta el borde del pijama que él vestía. Con los dedos comenzó a bordear la cintura de la prenda para encontrar en la parte delantera el nudo que la sostenia. Lo quiso tirar para desenredarlo. La mano del joven la interceptó en su intención.

-No. No es correcto. Siento que apenas me conoces y que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

-Estoy muy consciente de esto. Quiero avanzar. Es mi primera vez -Carraspeó -Es la primera vez que confío en un hombre para esto.

-Con mayor razón.

Se separó de ella con algo más de distancia.

Pronto le invadió la vergüenza. - Yo... Perdón... Es que... No sé exactamente qué hacer. Pensé solo dejarme llevar. Siento mucha vergüenza ahora - Se tapó el rostro con las manos. - Es que, me gustas mucho.

André se sintió muy sorprendido y le separó las manos de la cara a su roommate.

-Mira, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte y creo que sólo estás algo deslumbrada. Soy un hombre con principios. No quiero que esto sea algo de lo que después te arrepientas.

Oscar clavaba los ojos al piso mientras André la sostenia de los hombros. La tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-Será sin prisa pero sin pausa. ¿Quieres?

Oscar lo miró con grandes ojos cargados de lágrimas -Si. Sin presiones.

-Conozcámonos entonces. Déjame cortejarte... Como un caballero a una dama.

Ella solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Seguiré siendo tu mayordomo y tú, mi patrona... y a la vez, encontraré la forma de cortejarte, digo de conocerte.

Una risita escapó de sus finos labios ante ese error de vocabulario.

-Creo que ya estás mejor. Si no te molesta, iré a ponerme algo de ropa. El frio no me sienta muy bien.

-Discúlpame.

André finalmente tuvo sus manos atrapando las de Oscar y cuando se separaron tomó los finos dedos entre ella y los fue soltando uno a uno mientras se alejaba.

-Hasta mañana. Ve a dormir.

-Hasta más tarde. Son pasadas las 4 de la mañana.

Con marioposas revoloteando en su vientre, Oscar se deslizó en su cama, abrazando su almohada

André recogió su celular y leyó el mensaje de Alain.

- **De nada Bro. ; )** **Se comieron literalmente a besos. Sigue así mi campeón.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _Ok ok sé que los tenia abandonados. Fin de la Temporada 1._**

 ** _Nos leemos en la 2... espero que en breve... después de unos 10 o 20 fanarts.Jejeje... No, en serio... , trataré de no tenerlos tanto en la espera... De todas formas, les invito a que vean que no estuve floja y visiten mis "galerías " en Pinterest y DeviantArt. Me encontrarán con este mismo pseudónimo._**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente! especialmente a las que me picanean cada tanto para seguir los fics... La mamá literaria de Isabelle tiene un tridente muy afilado... y otras desde los reviews me animan a seguir. Para Uds._**


End file.
